


There's No Easy Way From the Earth to the Stars

by DAgron01



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Earp sisters, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Strong Female Characters, Waverly being awesome, Wynaught friendship, season 1 AU, wynonna earp/nicole haught best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 56,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAgron01/pseuds/DAgron01
Summary: What if Wynonna was the one to lose her memory and not become the heir like she was meant to be? How can you hunt revenants if you don't know who you are? With some help from a certain redheaded cop and the determination of one, Waverly Earp, Wynonna will kick ass and take names and drink all the whiskeys; even if she doesn't remember how to be the badass Earp heir. Because once an Earp, always an Earp? Right? Unless, you're not actually an Earp at all. Wynonna might officially be the true heir, but Waverly is bound and determined to be the one who saves the day and gets the girl.





	1. Chapter 1

     Waverly was nervous. No, excited. No, make that terrified. Wynonna called while on a bus back to Purgatory to surprise her. It’s not like Wynonna told her she was coming to surprise her, it’s just that her coming at all was the surprise. She hadn’t seen her sister in almost three years and she was excited about it, and a bit peeved that Wynonna would, of course, come days before her own birthday, but always miss Waverly’s. Not that she cared. Not that it bothered her. Of course not. She was getting used to it by now anyway.

     But Wynonna was coming home. And part of Waverly, the part that missed her sister the most, hoped she would stay this time. Wynonna was about to turn twenty-seven, and be thrown into the midst of the Earp curse. She would never admit it to her sister, but she kind of resented that Wynonna was the one who got to hunt demons. Well, not yet. But in two days. If they first found Peacemaker. The amaze balls gun that kills demons. _Revenants._ That sounded a lot less crazy than calling them demons. She at least learned _that_ from her big sister. The part of Waverly that knew her sister well, also worried that Wynonna would leave her once again. She always left her. Everyone always left her. She hoped she would be enough for Wynonna to lay down roots for once in her life, but she also knew better. And that’s why she was terrified about Wynonna’s impending arrival. She was terrified of seeing her sister again, and then having to say goodbye again.

     She was also a teensy bit terrified, because she hoped to pluck up enough courage to come out to her sister. Well, not _out_ out. Waverly didn’t think she was _really_ gay. Just _kind of_ gay. It wasn’t that she had any actual experience with being gay. She never had a girlfriend. Never kissed a girl. She didn’t even have any prospects lined up. But sometimes, you just know. You know? She considered telling Wynonna over the phone before. She thought about being in mid-conversation and just blurting out, “Also, I think I’m gay. Call you later?“ But each time she got close to telling her, she reeled it in. If Wynonna couldn’t find it in her to visit once over the last three years, would coming out to her finally cause Wynonna to stay away for good? Why couldn’t her life just be easy for once? Why did there have to be a curse? Why did they have to be hunted by Revenants? Why did she always have to lose all the people she loved? And why couldn’t just being herself ever be enough? Enough to make Wynonna stay. Enough to be the one who ended the curse once and for all. Enough to find a viable dating option other than the insufferable Champ Hardy. Just enough.

     Waverly was interrupted from her full blown pity party when she heard the telltale creak of the stairs. She lived in a makeshift apartment above Shorty’s, the only bar in town. She lived alone, and rarely had company. A lack of friends would do that to you. Even Aunt Gus or Uncle Curtis or Shorty called before they stopped by. Which could only mean one thing. She rushed to the door and whipped it open with excitement.

     “Wynonna!”

     Her sister’s head shot up and her eyes narrowed slightly, before a smirk made it’s way to her features. “You couldn’t even let me surprise you, could you?” She slurred, which caused Waverly to frown.

     “Really? You couldn’t have been in town ten minutes, how are you already drunk?”

     Wynonna shook her head, as if clearing her mind of something she needed to forget. Then she pointed a judgmental finger at Waverly. “Uh huh, you don’t get to start judging me already. You don’t know what I’ve been through just to get here.” She patted herself down before grabbing a flask from her pocket and then she smirked as if she just found the answer to the universe. She handed the flask to Waverly, who took it gingerly.

     When the younger sister looked hesitant to take a drink, she motioned exaggeratedly for her to do so. “Drink up, there’s plenty more to judge.”

     Waverly rolled her eyes. Maybe Wynonna had her faults, but Waverly didn’t blame her or hold them against her sister. You would have faults, too, if you shot your own father when you were twelve while trying to protect the whole family from demons hell-bent on killing you. She felt bad for Wynonna. She really did. And she hated that Wynonna assumed she thought less of her for trying to handle her trauma the best way she knew how. She realized how far apart they must have grown in the three years since Wynonna was home last. They had a lot to talk about. Maybe coming out would have to wait for a different day. Or…

     Wynonna’s eyes widened and a proud smirk adorned her usually melancholy features when she saw Waverly chug from the flask. “Woah, baby girl. Looks like I misjudged you.”

     Waverly wiped at her mouth with her forearm as she felt the warm liquid fill her belly. It was a nice feeling, after the burning wore off. Maybe that was another reason whiskey was Wynonna’s drink of choice.

     “Yeah, well, it’s been three years, Wynonna. I’ve grown up a bit since you last saw me.”

     The smirk on her older sister’s face fell instantly, and was replaced with what could have only been guilt. Or possibly shame. Waverly figured maybe it was a bit of both. And it made her sad and instantly regret the extra bite she put into her previous words.

     “Sorry, that was uncalled for.” She handed the half empty flask back to Wynonna.

     Wynonna shook her head and downed the rest of the liquor. When she returned her eyes back on her sister, she looked at her with the most regretful and genuine expression Waverly had ever seen on her sister’s face.

     “I deserved that. And it’s true.” She sighed in a way that made Waverly worry for her sister. And not for the first time. “I have screwed up so many things in my life. I’ve done so many things I’m not proud of. I’m not a good person, Waves, and I’ve been an even worse sister to you.” She stepped closer to Waverly with her arms outstretched and Waverly instantly let herself be embraced fully and completely by her big sister. “My biggest regret in my life is how much I let you down. You deserved so much better than to have me for your sister.”

     Waverly burrowed further into her sister’s embrace. She missed this. She missed Wynonna with everything she had.

     “You didn’t do so bad. I mean, I turned out okay. I think I did anyway. Most people in town, maybe don’t think so. But I think so. And I just finished with my third degree. Online schools mostly. Correspondence. I know a bunch of languages and I’ve…” She paused and drew a breath, forcing herself to calm down.

     She was such spaz sometimes, and a rambler. She rambled. Waverly felt Wynonna’s grip tighten on her. She felt safe in her sister’s arms. She always did. Wynonna pulled away slightly, just enough so they could look at each other. Then the older Earp put her hands on each of Waverly’s cheeks and ducked down just slightly to stare into her sister’s eyes. She needed her to hear this. To understand. “You are the one thing I did right in this godforsaken world. Letting you go, letting you have an almost normal life. It broke my heart to leave you, but you deserve so much Waverly. So many good things. And…” She kissed her sister’s forehead. “You are my one good thing. The best part of me. You are so good, Waves, and pure, and…”

     Waverly closed her eyes because she wanted to be strong and not cry in front of her sister. But she mostly couldn’t stand to see the unmistakable pain her Wynonna’s eyes. She always looked haunted, but, today, there was something darker there. Something gut-wrenching and Waverly couldn’t face it.

     “I did something really stupid, baby girl.” Wynonna’s voice quivered and she had to take a deep breath to steady herself.

     Waverly’s eyes popped back open at the tremor in her sister’s voice. Wynonna exhaled shakily and her bottom lip trembled. She was on the verge of crying and Waverly had never seen her sister cry before. She was always the strong one. The one who couldn’t care less about anyone or anything. Except maybe Waverly. Waverly knew that no matter how much Wynonna hated the entire world, that Wynonna looked at her like she was her whole world. She knew her sister loved her; she just liked to revel in self pity and doubt sometimes. It wasn’t like her whole life could always be sunshine and rainbows. Revenants and murdered family and curses sometimes did that to a girl.

     She hushed her broken sister, wiped at the tears that strayed steadily down her face. As she gently thumbed the tears away, she made sure to use a steady and strong voice. The best she could muster.

     “Look, Wynonna. I’m not saying it’s going to be okay, I’m saying that I’m here.” She pulled her sister into a tight hug and ran her fingers through her hair soothingly. At least, she hoped it was soothing. “We got through everything else, we’ll get through this, too, whatever it is. Together.”

     She felt Wynonna fall apart in her arms. Her sister shook violently against her. In between the broken sobs, she heard bits and pieces of what Wynonna was trying to say. _Mistake. Stupid. Sorry._ When she tried to pull away to better hear Wynonna, the other woman tightened her hold and Waverly just gave up. She let herself he clung to. She felt like Wynonna’s life depended on it. And maybe it did.

     “I don’t think we will this time.” Wynonna whispered quietly when her breathing became regular again. “I think this time I screwed up in a way that things won’t be the same again.”

     Waverly wondered what Wynonna could have possibly done that was so bad. That had her break down in the middle of the upstairs hallway at Shorty’s. In that moment, Waverly would have done anything she could have possible done to distract her sister. To make her feel better. To take away some of the pain and suffering and self hatred. So she did the only thing she thought to do.

     “I’m gay!” Her eyes widened and she quickly snapped her mouth shut.

     Wynonna slowly extracted herself from her sister and looked her dead in the eye, as if to study her. Then she burst out laughing. She wiped at her tear stained face and gave Waverly the broadest smile she had ever seen. “You almost had me, Waves.” She shook her head, her smile still firmly in place. “Happy April Fool’s Day to you, too.”

     Well, fudgity fuck. That didn’t exactly go as planned. Waverly planned things. She was a planner. How did she neglect to remember what day it actually was?

     “Yeah, ha, ha. That was a good one, right?” She fidgeted nervously.

     “That was even better than the time we pranked Willa by putting purple dye in her shampoo bottle. Remember?”

     Waverly smiled at the memory. “She blamed me for that, you know. She was awful to me for weeks after.”

     “Yeah, well. She could be a bitch sometimes.”

     Willa was actually a bitch most of the time. At least, to Waverly. “She was a shithead.”

     “But she was _our_ shithead.” Wynonna replied fondly.

     Then the elder Earp, took her sister’s hand and finally led her inside. She surveyed the room like a hawk, then she sighed loudly.

     “Baby girl, this place is a dump. There’s actual holes in the walls.” She stepped closer to appraise said holes. “Are those bullet holes?”

     Waverly shrugged. “Buckshot, from a shotgun.”

     Wynonna eyed her little sister. “Waverly…”

     “I caught Champ cheating one day, in our bed. _My_ bed.”

     “Champ the Chump. Waverly, you can do so much better.” She told her earnestly.

     “I know. That’s why I dumped the shit ticket. _After_ I shot at him.”

     “Now, that’s my girl.” Wynonna grinned. “But really, you should just move in to the ole homestead. It’ll probably be safer.”

     “Safer, Wynonna?” Waverly raised an eyebrow as if to prove her point. “There’s no electric or running water, it’s probably condemned by now. And even if it wasn’t, it’s not like the place in impenetrable. The revenants got us last time.”

     Wynonna nodded absent-mindedly and mumbled, “No where is safe for the Earp heir.”

     Waverly guessed that she was probably not supposed to hear what her sister said, but she did. And when she realized how much pain and heartache her sister had carried around all these years, she decided that maybe wishing she was the Earp heir instead had been selfish and naive. She wasn’t strong like Wynonna, and if Wynonna could barely carry the burden, then how the hell could she expect to?

     “I’ve got an idea. Why don’t we just grab some donuts and some more whiskey and put on a movie and just...for a little while not be the Earp girls. Let’s just be Waverly and Wynonna?”

     “Make them sprinkled donuts and you got yourself a deal.” Wynonna said wistfully.

     And that’s what they did. They laughed and talked and cuddled and were just sisters catching up. No more bringing up the terrible past or all the space between them. Waverly could not remember a happier day in her life. She even fell asleep with the hope that this wouldn’t be the only day like this. That Wynonna and whatever “horrible mistake” she made would be forgotten in the morning. And they could continue just being sisters. For one more day, until Wynonna turned twenty-seven and had to face the curse head on. And find peacemaker. But those were issues for a different day. Tonight, Waverly let herself be happy. And when she felt her sister kiss her forehead and whisper, “I love you to the moon and back, baby girl,” she almost believed that things in her life had finally gotten better.

 

Xxxxxxx

     Wynonna waited until her sister was fully asleep, then she waited a while longer. She watched Waverly sleep and admired how peaceful and almost happy she looked. Seeing her sister like that only made her hate herself even more. She had to walk away before she talked herself out of it. This would be the last time she destroyed her sister’s life. If what she did actually worked, then maybe Waverly would finally have a chance at some normalcy. She wiped at the tears that she hadn’t realized had started to fall. Her steps were quick and decisive. When she reached the door, she turned to look at her sister one last time.

     “You will hate me in the morning, but I’m doing this for you, Waves. Maybe the first good thing I’ve ever done for you.”

     She tightly shut her eyes and nodded her head defiantly. No matter that the voice in the back of her head was calling her a coward, she had to believe that she did the right thing. This time. It didn’t take her long to get to the other side of town. The wrong side of the wrong side of the tracks. She took a deep breath, mustered as much courage as she could and walked inside the bar. _Pussy Willows_ definitely lived up to its name. As a strip club at least. Or what her sister would call a sleazy knocker locker. But she knew she would go unnoticed here, until she no longer wanted to be.

     She planned to get drunk off her ass, feel good for about ten minutes, then start a fight so she could get the shit kicked out of her. It was the least she deserved. And boy, did she get more than she bargained for. The fight was so bad, she heard that the cops were being called. She knew she had to get out of there before that happened, so she hightailed it out. Stumbled out, more like. But whatever. She only gave up walking when she was sure that she left Purgatory’s city line and knew she could pass out in another town entirely. She wandered the streets and watched the sky darken around her as she prayed for answers that never came. If they had come, she wouldn’t have done something that she already regretted. She made her choice. And even if she didn’t remember this in the morning, the truth of it weighed heavily on her mind tonight. Her demons always found a way to haunt her. Somehow, she knew they’d follow her this time as well. She just wished she hadn’t chosen to start this journey alone. When she reached her destination, Wynonna took one last look at the sky. She always felt at home among the stars--they were the only good thing about the darkness. Their presence harkened the depths of imagination. They were ageless as they gazed back at us. We were mere fragments in the lifetime of a star. Wynonna longed for that kind of immortality. Even now, she yearned to simply exist.

     Wynonna collapsed onto the grass, and fought off sleep for as long as she could. Suddenly, she was terrified of tomorrow. Exhausted, she dispelled one last breath of hot air, and finally resigned herself to her fate. Things were finally going to change, she saw to that. She knew she couldn’t run forever. When she would wake up tomorrow, she won’t remember what she lost. The last thought on her mind as darkness started to surround her was that she didn’t want to be forgotten. And with that thought in mind, she closed her eyes. Before sleep overtook her completely, she let a smile grace her lips and breathed out the one word that ever truly brought her joy. “Waves…”

xxxxxx

 

     It was at that strange moment between waking and sleeping that Wynonna felt something nudge her foot. She stretched out her hand to swipe at whatever was intruding on her dreams. When it hit something solid, her eyes popped open despite her intention to stay asleep. She felt like she’d been sleeping for days, but also as if she hadn’t slept at all. Wynonna blinked slowly, adjusting to the light, but a dark shadow had blocked out the sun.

     “Are you okay? Do you need some help?” That mysterious figure possessed a beautifully feminine voice.

     It was then that Wynonna registered she was lying in moist grass. It must be early if there was still dew on the individual blades. It was strange that she knew what dewy grass should feel like when she couldn’t remember why she was sleeping on it to begin with. She didn’t know where she was. She jumped up with the startling revelation that she had no idea who she was.

     “Did you hit your head? Are you even listening to me?”

     She frowned at the girl talking to her, because she didn’t know how to answer any of the woman’s questions. Her hand automatically went up to her left eye, and Wynonna winced in pain. “Does it look as bad as it feels?”

     “How would I know?” The woman sat beside her, and tucked her legs to her chest.

     She wrapped her arms around them as if protecting herself from something. Maybe from Wynonna herself. It was then that Wynonna registered the woman was a cop. A beautiful red-headed cop. She slowly shook her head because anything beyond that would hurt worse. She licked her dry lips, and tried to speak only to grimace in pain again.

     “You have a cut on your lip as well.” The cop told her.

     “I wish I could answer your questions. But I really have no idea how I got here.” She looked around and took in the area. “I actually don’t even know where here is.”

     “Just how much did you have to drink last night?” The woman looked sincerely concerned. “We should get you to a hospital, have you checked out.” Her eyes scanned Wynonna over thoroughly. “I don’t want to scare you, but maybe you should think about having a rape kit done as well. Given your appearance and all.”

     Wynonna took a moment to further evaluate herself. She didn’t have any broken bones as far as she could tell. She did have a blood stain on her black leather jacket, probably from her lip. Unless it wasn’t her blood. She really hoped she didn’t kill anyone.

     “What?” The woman asked which brought Wynonna out of her mini panic attack.

     “I just…” She began to search her pockets. The only thing she found was a half sheet of paper with the word “Waves” on one side, and a sketch of a compass on the other.

     The cop ripped the paper out of Wynonna’s hand and closely examined it. “What does it mean?”

     She shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s my name.”

     She dropped the paper and stared at her. “You don’t know your name?”

     Before Wynonna knew it, the other woman stood and pulled her up with her. “We have to take you to the hospital; you’re in worse shape than I thought.”

     Wynonna struggled to stand, because her whole body ached. But she wouldn’t let the redhead drag her along. “I’m not going to the hospital. I’m fine.”

     “You don’t know your name, you don’t know where you are, or where you came from…and you look like you got your ass handed to you. You may be a lot of things, but fine isn’t one of them.”

     This whole situation was anything but humorous. But Wynonna still laughed. And it felt good. It felt long overdue, and she wondered if she’d ever laughed in her real life.

     “It’s not funny. I think you might be in shock,” she said sternly.

     For some reason, her words made Wynonna laugh harder. The cop rolled her eyes at her, but Wynonna noticed the trace of a smile on her lips.

     “What do you want me to do? I’m a cop and there’s obviously been some kind of attack here, but you refuse to go to the hospital. I can’t just leave you here.”

     “So, what? Are you gonna arrest me officer Hottie McHotstuff.”

     The officer burst out laughing and shook her head with a broad dimpled smile. “You don’t even know how ironically hilarious that statement is.”

     Wynonna smiled at that. The officer took a card out of her pocket and handed it over to the other woman.

     “My name is Nicole.”

     Wynonna scanned the card with a smirk. “Officer Haught. That is hilarious actually. And pretty accurate as well.”

     She was the prettiest girl Wynonna had ever seen. Then her smile faded. Of course Nicole was the prettiest girl she remembered seeing, because she didn’t remember seeing anyone else…ever.

     “What now?” Officer Haught asked curiously.

     Wynonna gestured toward the paper that had fallen to the ground. _Waves._ As Wynonna’s eyes scanned the paper, she started to get a fragment of a memory. Perhaps it was nothing, but something told her that this one word was important enough to remember. After all, it was the only thing that linked her to her past. She bent down and picked up the paper then reverently folded it, and put it back in her pocket.

     “So, Haughtsauce.” Wynonna raised her hands toward the officer and gave her a overly exaggerated pout. “You gonna cuff me or can I just follow you to the station?”

     She shook her head and quirked an eyebrow. “You’re weird. Has anyone ever told you that before?”

     Wynonna’s eyebrow matched Nicole’s; an open challenge. “Quite possibly, but I don’t remember.”

     She looked at the other woman closely. She was beautiful with her red hair, brown eyes, dimpled smile and fair skin. The fact that Wynonna was alone in the world without any memories wasn’t as scary as it should have been, because she had this woman with her. And against her better judgment, she trusted her.

     “Do you often save random people when you find them passed out in a park?” Wynonna asked then realized the officer had started to walk away. She ran to catch up with her. “You don’t even know me.”

     Nicole regarded her for a moment, but then continued her trek through the park. “Doesn’t everyone need saving once in awhile?”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

     They had been at the police station for a couple hours now, after Wynonna had insisted they stopped for breakfast first and devoured a half dozen donuts but barely touched her coffee. Nicole had fingerprinted and DNA swabbed her so she could see if they could identify her that way, but they had to wait a day for the results (Nicole had insisted on expedited results). In the meantime, while Nicole was scouring missing persons ads and local newspaper clippings, Wynonna was being harassed by one of the techs Nicole had begged to do the genetic testing.

     “Do you think it’s total amnesia or selective? I mean, at this point, it doesn’t really matter. I would love to study your brain sometime.” His eyes widened. “Not in, like, the creepy way. I don’t need your actual brain to dissect or anything, though that would be awesome. Just some questions. I think it’s pretty cool actually. As long as it’s not trauma based, which based on your appearance seems likely…”

     “Jeremy!” Nicole hissed at him and he had the decency to look apologetic.

     Wynonna hadn’t really been listening anyway, so it didn’t bother her. She had been thinking about a lot of things and let her mind wander to what was really unsettling her. “What if I’m the bad guy?”

     Nicole and Jeremy turned toward the other woman.

     “I mean, I have blood on my jacket and I was in a bad part of town, according to you.” She shrugged. “You’re looking to see if anyone is missing me, or worried that something happened to me...but what if...what if we don’t like whatever it is you find?”

     Nicole sighed and Jeremy looked sympathetic.

     “You’re not the bad guy.” He told her seriously. The he gestured toward his pants. “I’d feel it in my groin.”

     Nicole groaned with embarrassment while Wynonna eyed him carefully.

     “I feel like just for that I get to say vagina.”

     “That’s fair.”

     Nicole smirked. She didn’t know what it was about this woman, but she liked her. She also wanted to put her mind at ease. “You’re not the bad guy.”

     “How do you know?”

     “Your hands.” She wanted until the woman looked down at her hands. “Your face has definitely seen better days. There’s blood on your clothes, and you have defensive wounds on your hands. Like you were trying to protect yourself. But…” She turned the woman’s hands over and pointed at her knuckles. “See, no blood. You took one hell of a beating, but you never threw a punch.”

     “See! That makes you the good guy...I mean, girl. Woman.” Jeremy announced proudly, albeit awkwardly.

     Wynonna considered what she was told and further examined her hands. “Or it just makes me a masochist or a drunken idiot or both.”

     Jeremy pointed at her. “That’s what I mean! You know words and things and stuff, you just don’t have any memories. It’s fascinating.” His eyes widened again. “Sad. It’s sad. I’m sorry, I’m gonna go do work now.” He sped away without another word.

     “He is an odd little man.”

     Nicole laughed. “Yes, but he’s one of the good ones.”

     Wynonna nodded. “So, Haughtpants, find anything good yet?”

     Nicole rolled her eyes, but motioned for Wynonna to set beside her so they could share the computer. “Nothing here in Hell, but I looked into the nearby towns and found a few things in Purgatory.”

     “You’ve got to be kidding me. Those are real names of real towns?”

     Nicole shrugged. “Do you want to know what I found or not?”

     Wynonna nodded.

     “I didn’t find any recent missing persons. I found an attack on a bus that’s still under investigation, and actually, it’s higher than my clearance so I couldn’t look further into that. But there is a very old story, about fifteen years ago, a tragedy regarding an entire family.” Nicole scrolled down a few pages and squinted till she found the names she was looking for. “The Earps. Ring any bells?”

     Wynonna let the name rattle around her brain a little but it didn’t mean anything to her. She shook her head. “No. What happened to them?”

     “A break in on the family homestead. The father and eldest daughter were murdered. The middle daughter, Wynonna, was thought to have shot the dad. That’s horrible. Makes you really wonder what went down there. But this is why I thought it might mean something to you, the youngest daughter, she was six at the time. Her name was Waverly. Could that be your ‘Waves?’”

     Wynonna leaned closer toward the computer and scanned the article, it broke her heart to hear about that family’s tragedy. But once again, it was nothing she recognized. “Is there a picture?”

     Nicole typed a few things back into the search engine until she found a more recent picture of Waverly Earp.

     “Wow, she’s gorgeous.” She breathed out, then blushed when she saw the weird look the woman next to her gave her. “Sorry. My bad.”

     Wynonna reached out to the computer and touched the face of the woman on the screen. Officer Haught was right, Waverly Earp was a beautiful woman. And the smile she had in the picture almost hid the tragedy she suffered as a child, but there was something about the smile that seemed off to Wynonna.

     “Do you think she’s really happy, or is it for show?” She didn’t know why she had the need to ask the question, but suddenly, she needed to know the answer.

     “I think that Waverly spent her whole life tailoring who she is to the people she’s with.” Nicole said with a sad smile as she studied the picture of the woman in front of her.

     “Dude, you sound like a walking bumper sticker.” Wynonna smirked, but she hadn’t meant any harm in it. She actually enjoyed the redhead.

     Nicole rolled her eyes, but a smiled appeared on her lips and her dimples were visible once again.

     “If this is the Waves from my past, then who or what does that make me?”

     Nicole had a hunch, but she figured she’d wait until the results came back tomorrow to fill the other woman in on who she thought she might be.

     “Hey, so does it say anything about the other Earp. The sister who shot their dad?”

     Nicole hesitated before she typed in the name of Wynonna Earp into the search engine. They were blasted with story after story and mugshot after mugshot. And both lost all the air in their breaths, when they saw the picture of the woman on the computer screen.

     “Holy Hell.” Wynonna chuckled humorlessly. “Guess you were wrong Haught pocket. I am the bad guy.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxx

 

     Waverly should have been used to being let down by Wynonna by now. But when she woke up the next morning to an empty apartment and her sister’s phone left on the coffee table, she couldn’t help thinking that maybe this was the time that Wynonna actually broke her heart. She figured one of two things happened. The first, wishful thinking, was that Wynonna left to get them both breakfast and would be back any minute. That’s why she left her phone behind. The second, the one she truly dreaded, was that Wynonna had finally left for good this time. And she left her phone behind so that there was no possible way for Waverly to ever reach her.

     When 5pm rolled around and there was no sign of Wynonna, she could barely bring herself to hope anymore. A part of her knew that this would eventually happen, and when the worst came to pass, Waverly couldn’t even bring herself to cry. Instead, she grabbed the ice cream cake out of the freezer, and downed half of the birthday cake she had bought yesterday to surprise Wynonna. And she washed the cake down with a half bottle of whiskey, because when you’re an Earp, you don’t need a glass. It was half past eight when there was a loud banging on the door. She didn’t have the willpower or the balance to get up and answer it.

     She she called out loudly. “Go Away!”

     The knocking became more incessant. “Waverly Earp, I need to talk to you.”

     Waverly ignored her as she took another bite of cake. “It’s about your sister.”

     That got Waverly’s attention. She stood up, a bit wobbly, and rushed to the door. “Wynonna? Is she alright?”

     The woman that stood before her, was not one she recognized. “Who are you? What happened to Wynonna?”

     The woman pushed her way past Waverly and spoke quickly. “You’re sister came to me a few days ago, asking about magic. Dark magic.”

     “What do you know about magic?” Then it clicked into place. “You’re the blacksmith, aren’t you? The witch?”

     The woman nodded. “Mattie.” She didn’t extend her hand in greeting though, instead, she tossed a thick book at Waverly, who barely caught it. “I only just noticed a page was missing. I should have known she’d steal it from me when I refused to help her.”

     Waverly absent-mindedly paged through the book. “What did she want you to do?”

     “A memory spell. Or to be more specific, a memory removal spell.”

     Waverly frowned and furrowed her eyebrows together. “Why would she want that? What did she want to forget?”

     “Her twenty-seventh birthday is tomorrow, yes?” Waverly nodded minutely. “And she will fully become the heir.” Waverly nodded again. “But if she didn’t remember who she was. If she was no longer Wynonna Earp, then she would no longer be there heir.”

     Waverly let the words sink in and a sense of dread overtook her. Suddenly, Wynonna’s broken apologies last night, her sincerity. Her telling Waverly that she really messed up, that she did something really bad. Wynonna made herself forget. Wynonna used magic to forget being an Earp at all. It was the realization that Wynonna wasn’t just gone and not coming back, but that Wynonna was not even Wynonna anymore that caused Waverly so much anguish. She was completely shattered in that moment, and when she screamed out her sister’s name she feared it may be the last time she would ever be able to use it again.

     Mattie caught her before she completely collapsed to the ground. She gently led her to the couch and held her hands in her own. “Waverly Earp, I’m gonna need you to listen to me right now, even though you are not going to like what I have to say. But I haven’t even told you the worst of it yet.”

     Waverly’s eyes widened. “Worse. What could possibly be worse right now?”

     “The page she took. It didn’t just take away her memories, it took away her soul.”

     “What are you saying?”

     “I’m saying the Earp heir. The very person that every demon in the universe hates...she just sold her soul and...if she dies... _when_ she dies...she will go to hell with all of the people who wanted her dead in the first place. An eternity with the people who hate her the most...I don’t like your family...but no one deserves that kind of torment.”

     Waverly’s head was reeling. How could this happen? How could Wynonna make the decision to sell her very own soul and not even talk to her about it? She knew Wynonna had suffered throughout her life. She knew that the weight of not being able to save Willa, of accidentally shooting and killing their dad while trying to save him from demons nearly made her go crazy. Scratch that. It did make her go crazy. Wynonna spent half her childhood in and out of mental institutions and all of her teens and beyond constantly drunk. How could Waverly have missed how badly her sister was suffering? That she wanted to get rid of the pain any way she knew how. That giving up her soul to forget must have seemed like a small price to pay.

     “What do we do?” Waverly asked with a shaky voice.

     “Find her. Get those memories back. Restore her soul. Break the curse.”

     “Oh, is that it? Why didn’t I think of that?” Waverly replied sarcastically.

     “You Earps are a spiteful bunch, aren’t you? I’m trying to help you here.”

     “Help? It’s your fault we’re in this position.”

     “Mine? She stole from me. She did that dark magic all on her own. I warned her of the consequences.”

     “You told her she was giving up her soul.”

     Mattie nodded. “She said she didn’t have a soul to lose.”

     “Oh, stupid, wonderful Wynonna.” Waverly hated everything about this conversation. But mostly, she hated that she had no idea how to help her own sister.

     “If you can find your sister and get that page back from her, maybe I can find a way to reverse or recreate the spell. She has to get those memories back, or the revenants will come for us all.” Mattie stood up and took the book from Waverly’s shaking hands. Then she let herself out the door.

     Waverly wasn’t sure how long she was sitting alone on the couch, but the sound of her phone ringing in the distance woke her from her daydream. She only wished it also woke her from this nightmare.

     “Hello?”

     “Hi, Waverly...Earp?”

     “Yes, who is this?” She hated that she sounded so harsh, but could anyone blame her after what she just went through.

     “Hi, my name is Officer Haught. Nicole. I’m sorry to call you so late at night, but the thing is...your sister, Wynonna…”

     “You know where Wynonna is?” She couldn’t help letting hope seep into her voice.

     “Yeah, well, she’s sort of asleep on my couch.”

     “Text me your address, I’ll be right there.”

     “But, um, Waverly, there’s something you should…”

     Waverly didn’t mean to be rude, but she hung up on the police officer anyway. She would apologize later, she just had to get to Wynonna as soon as possible. She received a text as she opened the door to her red jeep. She scanned it briefly as she put the address into her phone’s GPS. She couldn’t help rolling her eyes because _of course_ Wynonna was in actual Hell.

 

Xxxxxxxx

 

     Nicole paced around her apartment as Wynonna slept. When they found out who the other woman was, Wynonna had wanted to look up more information about herself. Check into all the arrests and newspaper articles and delve headfirst into the rabbit hole. But, Nicole had to keep her from doing so. With a tragic childhood and the fact that Wynonna herself looked like she allowed someone or a group of someones to beat the hell out of her, then maybe it was best if the woman was able to live in the dark just for a little while longer. Everyone deserved to escape from their past once in awhile, Nicole sure as hell wanted to from time to time.

     She really felt bad for the woman lying on her couch. The horror she must have endured. But then her mind would wander to the other Earp. Waverly. The beautiful woman whose smile, even though likely fake, could light up the world. Or so she assumed, by the picture (okay, pictures) she allowed herself to look at. In detail, thoroughly, when Wynonna fell asleep. She would stare at the picture of the beautiful woman, Wynonna’s little sister, and try to find the courage to call her and let her know that Wynonna was with her. Safe. Well, as safe as a beat up woman with amnesia could be. She dreaded the moment Waverly saw her bloodied sister. Yes, Nicole took her home and let her shower and borrow some clothes so she looked a little less like death warmed over, but she still had the nasty cut on her lip and the horrible black eye. If that didn’t terrify Waverly enough, she also had to explain that Wynonna has no memory of who she is or of Waverly herself.

     How was she ever going to say everything that she needed to say to the young Earp who had already lost so much? She knew it was stupid, but that didn’t change the fact that she changed her outfit five times since she got hung up on by Waverly. Nicole knew she was a useless lesbian when it came to pretty girls. And it didn’t help that Waverly was the prettiest girl she had ever seen. In pictures anyway. And when there was a rapid knock on her door and she opened it to greet the girl that had somehow occupied her thoughts over the last hour or more, she realized that pictures did absolutely no justice to how beautiful Waverly Earp was in person.

     Nicole opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Waverly. “Where’s Wynonna.”

     Nicole moved aside so the spitfire of a girl could storm past her. “She’s still asleep on the couch. She had a long day, which actually, I need to talk to you about.”

     Waverly spun on her heel and faced the tall redhead. “I appreciate all that you have done for my sister, Officer. But it’s been a really long day for me as well, and I just need to see her. For myself, to know that she’s okay.”

     “You’re right. My bad.” Nicole raised her hands in surrender. Then she walked past Waverly and led her to the living room.

     Waverly took a quivering breath when her eyes fell on the sleepy body of her big sister. She rushed to her and wanted to wake her up, wanted to hug her, wanted to reassure herself that Wynonna was real. That she was there, right in front of her. But she looked so peaceful while she slept. Even with the bruised eye and cut lip. She looked like _her_ Wynonna, and she swore up and down that she would save her sister. She would save them all.

     “I’ll put on some coffee, give you some time alone with your sister.”

     “Wynonna won’t drink coffee unless it has whiskey in it.” Waverly replied without thinking.

     Nicole chuckled. “That explains quite a bit actually.”

     Waverly turned to the woman and studied her for the first time. She was really pretty, and she had a slight smirk on her face. Not a snarl or conceited one like Wynonna’s. This woman's smile was sincere and she had adorable dimples. And in case there was any doubt left in Waverly's mind about whether or not she was actually gay, well, she was. _So_ gay. That thought made her blush, so she ducked her head to try to cover it.

     “I’m sorry, I was rude before and should have properly introduced myself.”

     “Waverly Earp.” Nicole replied, smile still intact.

     “At your service.” Waverly smiled back then her eyes widened in fear. “Not that...I didn’t mean…”

     “It’s okay, Waverly. As you’ve said, you’ve had a long day.” She walked a bit closer to the girl. “How do you like your coffee?”

     “Oh, I can make it! I mean, it’s what I do. Not coffee. I’m a bartender. But yeah, I wait on people. It’s my job.”

     Nicole’s dimples became more pronounced. “I’m sure you’re very good at it.”

     “It’s all about the smile and wave.” Waverly said as she demonstrated with the most adorable wave Nicole had ever seen.

     “I appreciate the offer, but I can make the coffee. I’m the hostess after all.”

     Waverly glanced at her sister and then back at the redhead.

     “Is it bad if I want so desperately to see her; to have her wake up and know that she’s okay, but I also don’t dare wake her up because I’ve never seen her look so peaceful in her entire life?”

     Nicole shook her head. “Not at all.” She gestured with her head towards the kitchen. “Come help me make some coffee. I have something to tell you.”

     They were making the coffee together in silence, but it wasn’t the awkward kind. Waverly figured that she should have felt less at ease knowing that when her sister did wake up, that she wouldn’t remember her. But seeing Wynonna lying there, knowing she was okay, at least for now, was enough.

     “She used magic.” Waverly spoke into the silence.

     “Huh?”

     “Wynonna. She wanted to forget so many things about her past, about our lives...she used magic to erase her memory. A witch told me today.” She chuckled without humor. “That sounds so crazy when you say it out loud. About as crazy as being a demon hunter with a special big ass gun called peacemaker.” She said the last part more to herself, but Nicole heard her regardless.

     “Want to talk about it?”

     “Not really.” She sighed. “My own sister wanted to forget who she was so bad, that she used dark magic that took away her memories and her soul. She is all that I have in this world. She means everything to me, and she won’t even remember who I am. The only real family I have left will be a stranger to me.”

     Nicole made a mental note to come back to the whole “took away her soul” part of the rambling, but she did want to address one thing that she thought could help ease the other girl’s mind.

     “When I found her today, she didn’t know who she was or where she was. She still has no clue. But you’re wrong if you think that it was an easy decision for her to give all of that up, give you up just to forget some stuff.”

     Waverly regarded Nicole warily. “And how would you know anything about it?”

     “You said she chose to use dark magic. Because she wanted to forget everything.” Nicole had finished pouring the coffee into mugs and slid one over to Waverly. Then she leaned over to the other side of the kitchen counter and grabbed a small folded up piece of paper. “She might have wanted to forget most of her past, almost all of it even. But never you.”

     Waverly looked at the paper that Nicole was holding out toward her. One word was all she saw. _Waves._

     “This is how we found you. It was the only thing on her. She wanted to erase her memories, but never you, Waverly.”

     Waverly reached for the paper, but jumped when their hands brushed softly. It was like a bolt of lightning had struck her to her core and she ended up knocking over her coffee in the process.

     “Shit! Sorry!” Waverly glanced down at her now wet and stained shirt. “Perfect.”

     Nicole moved to help her, first she quickly grabbed the piece of paper so it didn’t get wet also. Then she found a towel and handed it to Waverly so she could attempt to dry off a little.

     “I’m sopping wet.” Waverly responded regrettably.

     “I’ll grab another shirt for you quick. Wanna follow me?” Nicole led Waverly up the stairs and to her bedroom and pulled out the first t-shirt she could find.

     “Here.”

     Waverly took it gratefully, then looked at Nicole. “I’m sorry…” She mimed closing her eyes. “Do you mind?”

     “Oh, sorry.” Nicole mimicked the move, then smiled and turned around. “I’ll be just outside the door if you need me.”

     She barely got through the doorway when she heard Waverly’s grumbled words. “Oh, crap...um...officer. I’m stuck.”

     Nicole stopped walking and turned around, her breath hitched slightly when she saw the position Waverly found herself in. She was standing with her arms over her head and the wet shirt stuck awkwardly around her elbow, her defined abs and bra clad upper body on full display.

     “Oh, geez. Let me help you.” She swiftly walked toward Waverly, whose back was still turned away from her. “I got you.”

     She helped her with ease, and tried her best to avoid ogling her. When she finally removed the shirt from Waverly, the other woman spoke.

     “Good job you’re not some guy, or this would be really...really...awkward.” The words nearly died in her throat. She quickly covered herself. “I um...I owe you one.”

     “Alright, well, how about coffee. Downstairs, when you finish changing.” Nicole replied with a smile.

     Waverly rolled her eyes. “Not just for this, you know. For finding Wynonna. Helping her. Letting me know that she still wanted to remember me.”

     “Okay, then let’s have coffee. For real, sometime.” She turned to walk back out the door, then stopped and looked at Waverly again. “I mean it.”

     Nicole walked downstairs to leave Waverly so she could change in private. When she got to the living room, Wynonna was sitting up on the couch, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she realized one of them was still badly bruised.

     “Ouch, dammit.”

     “You’re up. How about some coffee.”

     “I thought we figured it out that I didn’t like coffee, Haughtstuff.”

     “Come on, Wynonna, you already used that one. Find some better nicknames.” She smirked at the woman. “Besides, I have it under good authority that you like coffee as long as it has whiskey in it.”

     “Wynonna?” Waverly choked out painfully as she stood rooted to the bottom of the stairs.

     Wynonna’s head whipped up to look at the the woman who spoke her name. She recognized her from the picture she saw at the police station. This girl was Waverly, her little sister. Waverly’s eyes bore so much anguish that Wynonna could scarcely imagine the inner turmoil she’d endured to gain such a look. She hoped it wasn’t her who put that look in her sister’s eyes. She struggled to sit up more fully, and Waverly rushed to help her. Wynonna was surprised to find that she already felt safe in her sister’s arms, even though Waverly was shaking.

     “Waverly...” Words continued to escape her lips like bubbles released into the air. “I mean, I don’t know you, but...I wrote your name down before I forgot everything. I think I did anyway. And well, of course it would be your name that I wrote...since you are obviously really important to me.”

     Waverly released her hold on Wynonna, and fled five feet away in seconds.

     “Did I say something wrong?”

     Waverly chewed on her lip. Then she took a deep breath before she released it with agonizing slowness. “Do you…is there anything you remember at all?”

     Wynonna shook her head regretfully. The appearance of pain stretched across Waverly’s face.

     “Oh, Wynonna...”

     Her saying Wynonna’s name felt familiar and unrecognizable all at once. Wynonna searched her brain, but nothing came to her. Movement from the corner of the room had stolen her attention away from Waverly. She was relieved by the interruption. Nicole watched them intently. Her eyes drilled into Waverly in a way that would’ve intimidated Wynonna, but Waverly had confidently risen to the challenge. She stood straighter, drew her shoulders back and lifted her head in an almost regal way. This girl was Wynonna’s sister, and she was already proud to know her.

     “You had me worried.” Waverly finally broke the silence. Her voice a bit stronger than before.

     “I’m sorry.” And Wynonna meant it sincerely.

     Waverly nodded.

     "You’ll have to excuse my memory lapse…perhaps I was dropped on my head as a child.” Wynonna said with a questioning smirk, and Nicole watched Waverly with baited breath.

     “Well, look at that, you still remember how to be an ass,” She replied caustically.

     “That, my dear sister, must be ingrained in my genetics.” Wynonna’s smirk grew and Waverly even had a small one.

     Sure, Wynonna didn’t remember anything at all. But she was still Wynonna. She was still _her_ Wynonna, and that small victory was enough to ease some of Waverly’s worries. At least for the night. She slowly made her way to the couch next to her amnesiac sister, and smiled broader when Wynonna wordlessly and automatically moved over to make room for her. She let herself fall on the couch beside her sister, refraining for a whole minute before hugging her tightly.

     “Ouch, I’m a broken mess in case you didn’t notice.” Wynonna muttered, slapping at her.

     “Not much has changed at all then.” Waverly teased before leaning into her big sister and exhaling in relief when she didn’t get pushed away.

     Instead, Wynonna pulled her closer and let Waverly’s head fall softly on her shoulder. “I’m scared, Waverly. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

     Waverly yawned, the events of the day finally catching up to her. “Not much we can do right this minute. So might as well sleep some more.”

     It didn’t cross her mind that she basically invited herself and Wynonna to crash at Nicole’s house. But even if it did, she couldn’t bring herself to care. She was being held by her sister, she was on a comfy couch and in a comfy shirt and she was exhausted. She let her eyes fall closed. Nicole watched the sisters from the doorway and couldn’t help feeling bad for them. She wished she could do more. She only just realized how much she was willing to do for the Earp sisters, and the lengths she was willing to go didn’t even scare her.

     “Stop being a creeper, Officer Creepy.” Wynonna yawned.

     Nicole smiled and walked toward the living room. “Guess you guys are crashing here tonight?”

     Wynonna shrugged. “That okay?”

     Nicole nodded, and handed the mug she was holding to Wynonna. “Figured since you’re already tired, I’d bypass the coffee and just give you the whiskey.”

     Wynonna looked at the amber colored contents in the mug. Then she raised an eyebrow at the officer. “I should be mad at you that you called her without asking me.”

     “And I would deserve that.”

     “But you’re not so bad...for a narc.”

     Nicole smiled happily. “You’re not so bad, for an Earp.”

     Wynonna sipped her alcohol. “I think we’ll have to wait and see about that one.”

     She downed the rest of her drink and held her hand out for Nicole wordlessly. The redhead grabbed the mug and shook her head. “Either way, I think I will have my hands full with both of you.”

     “Oh, you have no idea Officer. No idea….” Waverly mumbled sleepily.

     Nicole smiled adoringly at the sleepy brunette. “You know, Wynonna...you can’t be all that bad if you have a sister as great as Waverly who loves you as much as she does.”

     Wynonna narrowed her eyes at the way Nicole’s voice changed when she talked about Waverly. But she was too tired and far too confused about everything in her life to think further on it. She looked at her little sister, asleep and peaceful in her arms, and prayed to whatever god could hear her that she would remember her. Waverly was an actual ray of sunshine, the one true light in the darkness that clouded her mind. Even if she didn’t remember anything else, or perhaps, if she had to remember it all...it would be worth it, if she could remember this girl. Her Waves.


	2. Chapter 2

     Nicole woke up and went downstairs to start breakfast for the Earp sisters. They were still asleep on her couch, Waverly clinging tightly to Wynonna, as if terrified she’d disappear if she let go. Nicole shook that thought out of her head before she made it the rest of the way to her kitchen. She let her mind wander to everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours. 

     She knew that under normal circumstances she wouldn’t have taken Waverly’s explanation of magic for Wynonna’s amnesia seriously. But this was different. Things were different. Even being a rookie cop, Nicole had seen or heard about unexplained activity around town, especially in Purgatory. She saw some crimes, murders really, get swept under the rug. And just last week, a new lawman set up shop in a vacant office across the hall. Agent Dolls. She never met the guy except when he told her in passing to bring all strange cases his way. He left the definition of strange intentionally vague. So she researched a bit on her own time and found a few cases that fit the bill. Not in Hell, but Purgatory. Where whatever happened to Wynonna happened. Where whatever horrible thing that happened to the Earp sisters had occurred fifteen years ago. The gut instinct she was famous for told her it was not a coincidence.

     Nicole made up her mind that she would get to the bottom of this. Not just because she was a good cop, or because she loved a great mystery. She was never the kind of person who would lie to herself, so she was willing to admit that she mostly wanted to protect the two women asleep in her living room. They had been through enough in their lives already, she would do anything within her power to save them from ever having to suffer again. 

     “Penny for your thoughts?” 

     Waverly’s soft and beautiful voice interrupted her thoughts and made her jump. Waverly walked around the counter and faced Nicole with eyes alight with admiration. Nicole extended her coffee filled mug toward the other woman.

     “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Waverly said as she took the proffered mug from Nicole and smiled politely. “Thanks. It seems like I’m always thanking you.”

     “You don’t have to, I’m happy to help.” Nicole answered as she poured some more coffee for herself. 

     Nicole watched as Waverly noticed the folded piece of paper from last night; the one that had her name on it. She picked it up and studied her name with reverence, so glad Wynonna meant to remember her. Then she folded it over and looked at the other side. It was a picture of a compass. 

     “I’ve seen this before.” Waverly said to herself, but they were close enough that Nicole heard her. “It’s like a logo or a specific sketch. I think I found something similar in one of my readings once.”

     “We think it was another clue Wynonna tried to give herself, last night before…” Nicole cut herself off awkwardly, she didn’t want to bring up anything that would make Waverly upset. “I made some eggs and toast, if you’re hungry.”

     “Oh my god, I’m starving!” Waverly announced happily, then set the paper back on the counter.

     Nicole nodded with a smile, then dished a plate full of food for the woman in front of her. Waverly took it gratefully, then walked over to the table. Nicole made herself a plate full of food and followed her. 

     They ate in silence for a few minutes before Waverly broke it. “I’ve done a lot of research. My family, Wyatt Earp and stuff. I never talk about this kind of stuff with anyone because, when Wynonna did, as a kid, they put her in a nuthouse. Mental institution, sorry. Anyway, I have a lot of leads and ideas and whatnot. We could go through it, if you want to help me. Us. Help us.”

     “We could compare notes, I’ve done some digging of my own actually.” Nicole noticed the odd look Waverly gave her. “There’s a new agent that moved into the station looking solely for strange and unexplained cases. I’ve been rounding some up and well…”

     “You know about the curse...about my family, don’t you?” Waverly asked warily. “Otherwise, you’d be calling me crazy by now.”

     “I don’t know about a curse, but there have been several missing girls in the past few weeks. And two nights ago, there was an attack just outside of town. In your town. A woman got off the bus and was never heard from again. Her body was found in pieces. Official story is coyotes, but I don’t buy it.”

     Waverly stared at her for a moment. “You…” She sipped her coffee. “The Earps, our family, we’re demon hunters. Not all of us. Well, we don’t actually do any of the hunting at all, we’re mostly the ones being hunted. But Wynonna, she’s the heir. The oldest now. And she’s the only one who can put the demons down for good. This all sounds so insane when I say it out loud.”

     Nicole reached across the table and grabbed a hold of Waverly’s hand. She squeezed it tightly, in what she hoped was comfort. Waverly turned her hand over and interlaced her fingers with Nicole’s. It was a minor comfort, but it gave her the courage to continue.

     “As legend goes, the Earp heir inherits the curse on their twenty-seventh birthday. All the demons, we call them revenants, who were killed by the previous heir come back from hell with one purpose. To kill us. They want every last Earp dead. They attacked our homestead, fifteen years ago. They killed my oldest sister Willa and when Wynonna tried to stop them, she accidentally shot Daddy instead. I don’t remember much else after that. But Wynonna, she was haunted by it. By not being able to save them. By what she had done. By the knowledge of what would now be her curse. Yesterday, was her twenty-seventh birthday. And to try to stop the curse, she performed a spell. She wanted to forget who she was, what she was meant to do. But it was dark magic and it took more than her memories from her….it took her soul, too.”

     Nicole closed her eyes and tried to process everything she was just told. It was a lot to take it. It sounded completely batshit crazy. It was a horror story you told around campfires to try to scare your friends so they couldn’t sleep at night. And from the tortured look in Waverly’s eyes, it was the absolute truth. The timeline fit. If the Earp heir inherited the so-called curse when they turned twenty-seven and Wynonna apparently just turned twenty-seven, it might explain the uptick of recent unsolved cases in the area. The missing girl from the bus, all the missing women. They were about Wynonna’s age. Some even sort of resembled her. As if someone or something was looking for her. As if she were being hunted. 

     “Please say something, I’m kind of worried I just scared you away right now. You’re not going to have me committed are you?” Waverly pleaded, and tugged on their joined hands a bit.

     The action brought Nicole from her thoughts. “You didn’t scare me away, Waverly, I’d do anything to you.”

     “For, for me.” Waverly stuttered.

     Nicole’s eyes widened and she released her hold on Waverly’s hand awkwardly. “That too.”

     They glanced at each other briefly, then returned to eating in silence.

     “You said that Wynonna lost her soul along with her memories.” Nicole stated after she swallowed a bite of her eggs. “Is there a way to get that back along with her memories, or is it gone for good?”

     Waverly swallowed thickly, her eyes started to water of their own accord. “There better be. She’s already lost so much, I don’t want her to…”

     “We’ll save her, Waverly. We can bring all of this information to Agent Dolls and he and his special task force can help us. Jeremy, at the lab, can even do some further testing on Wynonna. Neither of you have to go through this alone. You don’t have to go through anything alone anymore.”

     Waverly smiled gratefully at Nicole, but it was a bit forced. She wiped at her eyes and nodded her head to let Nicole know that she heard her.

     They didn’t talk anymore while they finished up their food. Nicole was clearing the plates from the table when Wynonna walked in stretching like a smug cat.

     “You’re couch is uncomfortable, Haught. But somehow, I think it’s the best sleep I’ve gotten in ages.” She said as she went right for the stove and poured herself some coffee. “Where do you keep your whiskey?”

     Waverly shook her head with a smirk. “Some things never do change.”

     Wynonna shrugged and stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth as Nicole handed her a bottle of whiskey. 

     “Got any donuts? Or maybe pancakes and a shitload of syrup?” Wynonna asked around a mouthful of chewed toast.

     “You could be a little grateful, Wynonna. She already made us breakfast. And you like eggs.” Waverly chastised her as she joined them by the stove.

     “Fine. But I still want some syrup.” Wynonna said as she took the remaining empty plate from the counter and piled it full of eggs.

     Nicole wordlessly handed her a bottle of syrup and watched as Wynonna dumped half its contents onto her eggs.

     “No judgment from you.” Wynonna demanded as she handed the now almost empty bottle to the officer. She ate a few bites of her eggs before she spoke again. “So, what’s on the agenda today?”

     “I was going to go back to the homestead and look for peacemaker. Then gather up all my research and share it with you guys so we can figure this whole thing out together.”  Waverly replied.

     “Ok, I’ll go with you.”

     “No can do, Wynonna. With you having no memories and none of the revenants knowing that you’re back yet, the safest thing for you is to stay out of Purgatory.”  

     Wynonna looked like she was about to argue with her sister when Nicole spoke up. “That makes a lot of sense actually. Look, Wynonna. Women have gone missing. Women your age. They are looking for you, but obviously don’t know what you look like yet. So staying lowkey is for the best.”

     “Besides, the curse traps them in Purgatory. They can’t hunt you if they can’t leave. We find peacemaker, identify all the revenants, then we go in together and you send them back to Hell one by one.”

     “So, I kill people.”

     “Demons. Keep up, will you.”

     “Demons. There are honest to god demons out there, and I kill them.”

     “Magic, demons, a magic demon killing gun. Yeah, that pretty much sums up what you don’t remember.”

     Wynonna looked at her mug of whiskey infused coffee and gulped the rest of it down. “I either need more of this stuff or less of it.”

     Nicole smiled fondly at her and took the empty mug away. “I think maybe Waverly jumped in with guns ablazing here rather than taking it slow and easing you to the idea of all the demon stuff.” She smirked when she heard Waverly huff adorably. “But think about it, Wynonna. You lost your memories for a reason, and Waverly tells me it was a magic spell you performed on yourself...to forget all this stuff. If I were you, I’d have wanted to forget it too.”

     Wynonna studied them. “If I did this to myself, to escape all of this. If my being outside of Purgatory will keep me safe, why do I have to hunt them at all? Why can’t this be my chance to really start over? To decide what and who I want to be.”

     “I want that for you Wynonna, more than anything. And we will make that happen. We will break this stupid curse so that you and I and our kids and any other Earp that comes after us never has to deal with any of it.”

     “Why does it have to be me? Why can’t you just do it. You find peacemaker, whatever the hell that is. And you end the curse.”

     “If I have to, I will. For you. For us. But I don’t want to do it without you.”

      Waverly decided that she would not tell Wynonna about the whole selling her soul thing. It wouldn’t matter anyway if they broke the curse and got her memories and soul restored. So what she didn’t know for now wouldn’t hurt her. So long, as she kept her sister alive long enough to do all of that. And staying out of Purgatory was the best plan she had.

     “So, if I don’t go back with you. Then what the hell am I supposed to do?” Wynonna asked after several minutes.

     “You could come to the station with me and hang out with Jeremy.” Nicole offered.

     “Thanks, but no thanks, Haughtdamn.”

     Nicole rolled her eyes good naturely. “I’ll buy us some donuts.”

     “Why didn’t you just lead with that, Officer?” Wynonna mocked saluted her before she shoveled the remaining eggs in her mouth.

     “You’re never just gonna call me Nicole, are you?” The redhead mused.

     Wynonna dumped the empty plate in the sink and smirked at her. “Where’s the fun in that.?” Then she turned her attention on the other girl, who had been mostly silent recently. “I guess we’ll catch you on the flipside, baby girl.”

     Wynonna was out of the kitchen in a rush and didn’t notice that Waverly’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

     “What, what happened?” Nicole asked when she saw Waverly’s entire demeanor change.

     Waverly took a shaky breath and wiped at her suddenly wet eyes. “She just called me, baby girl. That’s...she…”

     Nicole nodded in understanding. “Maybe her memories are coming back. You through a lot of stuff about her past at her today, maybe some of it stuck.”

     Waverly nodded absentmindedly. “Maybe…”

     She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. “She’s gonna be okay, Waverly. I’ll keep an eye on her. Nothing will happen to her, I promise.”

     “Right, yeah. Okay.”

     “I know you want your Wynonna back. Any maybe it will happen sooner rather than later, but you have to get your head in the game. If the demons can’t leave Purgatory, then she’ll be safe here. But you...you have to be careful going out there by yourself. You are still an Earp, heir or not. Maybe you should take some backup with you. I’d go if I could.”

     “I’ll be careful....” She looked at Nicole with sincerity and a bit of fear. “You do believe me, don’t you? About the curse and the magic and demons and...you believe me, right?”

     Nicole squeezed Waverly’s shoulder and smiled sadly. “I do, that’s why I want you to stay safe out there. Wynonna might not remember anything right now, but when she does get her memories back and finds out I let something bad happen to you...I’m pretty sure that me not being a revenant won’t stop her from killing me.”

     Waverly chuckled with pure joy because it was absolutely true. Wynonna might be a lot of things, and many of them not so good, but she was a good sister when it counted. She might not have always been there when Waverly wanted her to be, but she was always there when she needed her to be. She was super protective of her, and when they were growing up she always beat up anyone who even looked at Waverly the wrong way. Even if it was their big sister, Willa.

     “You coming or not, Haught.” Wynonna appeared in the doorway and interrupted the moment. 

     They jumped apart quickly. 

     “You’re rhyming now, Wynonna?” Nicole teased as Waverly smiled at her gratefully.

     “Shut up.” Wynonna turned back around and Nicole followed her out the door with Waverly not far behind.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

  
  


     On her way back to the homestead, Waverly called the one friend she had. Well, she wasn’t even a friend, really. She was just another waitress at Shorty’s, but they did talk sometimes.

     “Hey, Waverly, what’s up?” The woman on the phone answered.

     “Hi, Rosita. I have sort of a strange request to ask of you.”

     “Go ahead.”

     “I’m on my way to my family’s old homestead, and well, I haven’t been there in years...since….”

     “Say no more, just text me the address and I’ll be there.”

     Waverly was grateful she didn’t have to explain, maybe that was the one benefit about everyone in Purgatory knowing your entire life story. Well, everything minus the demons and the curse. The actual tragedy of what happened there, losing her Daddy and Willa, was already enough for the townspeople to look at her with pity whenever they saw her. It didn’t matter how nice and kind and funny and thoughtful she was to everyone in town, she worried that to them she would always be “that poor little Earp girl.” The things they said about Wynonna were even worse. But hopefully, that would all change soon.

     She made her way up the long dirt driveway and parked beside a black Buick. Rosita was already standing on the front porch, waiting for her. The other woman had a contemplative look on her face. 

     “You came.” Waverly said with awe. Sure she said she would, but a lot of people said a lot of things.

     “Still wondering why.” Rosita muttered, then even softer she added. “Wasn’t even sure I would be able to.”

     Waverly wasn’t sure she heard her correctly or understood what she meant, so she didn’t answer. She walked slowly inside her old house and breathed in deeply before coughing. “It really reeks. What am I even doing here?”

     “Looking for answers, I would assume.” A masculine voice with an accent spoke from behind them. “At least, that is why I am here.”

     Waverly turned around with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open. He looked vaguely familiar in his cowboy hat, old fashioned clothes and a mustache. But she couldn’t place him. “Who are you?”

     He tipped his hat and ducked his head as if to properly greet her. “I am John Henry Holliday.”

     “Doc Holliday?”

     “The one and only.”

     “But...your...you...how…”

     “I do not know how I am here either, Miss. I found myself free for the first time in...a while. And I have no idea how I got here or how I got this?”

     He held out a gun to show her. It wasn’t just a gun though, it was  _ the _ gun. Wyatt Earp’s pistol. It was Peacemaker. She stared at it in awe before she slowly reached for it. Part of her thought it was a trap, that he was going to pull away from her reach and then aim it at her. But when he let her take it, she studied him intently.

     “You held it...revenants aren’t supposed to be able to touch it, so you’re not a revenant. But you should be...dead.”

     She was so confused and looked to Rosita for help, but the way the other woman eyed the gun now in her hands made her decide to put it away for now. The less people who knew about peacemaker the better. She tucked it in the top of her boot.

     “And I thought revenants were not supposed to be allowed on Earp land. It is why the homestead was built here to begin with.” Doc Holiday said as he watched Rosita carefully.

     “That can’t be true, revenants can get on our land...that’s how they attacked us. They came right in the house, they…”

     Rosita reached out and laid a comforting hand on Waverly. “Let’s forget about what happened here, Waverly, and find whatever it was you came here to look for.”

     “I came to look for peacemaker, which I now have...but maybe we can find some more clues inside, maybe something that can help Wynonna.”

     “Your sister? What happened to her?” Rosita asked with interest.

     “You’ll think I’m crazy.”

     “Doc Holiday... _ the _ Doc Holiday is standing in front of us. Alive and ageless. You are talking about demons and you have a demon killing weapon. There isn’t much that can be said that would be more far-fetched than any of that.”

     Waverly furrowed her brows together in contemplation. How did Rosita know that revenants were demons or that peacemaker killed them? Instead of asking her questions or answering any of Rosita’s, she went further inside the house.  _ Her _ house. She stopped at the kitchen doorway and saw something etched into the old wood. Willa aged 10. Wynonna aged 7. Her name was nowhere to be found.

     It wasn’t like it surprised her. Her report cards were never displayed proudly on the fridge, her artwork was never something that her Daddy hang up around the house, her birthday was never remembered-let alone celebrated. After her mama left, Wynonna was the only one in the family that paid any attention to her. Willa did, but only to torture her and mock her and hurt her. It didn’t surprise her that there was nothing to remember her existence by, but it still hurt like hell. It was almost ironically funny that she was the one who was always forgotten, but it was Wynonna who now had no memories. That just added to the pain of it all though. Wynonna was the only one who ever made her feel like she actually existed. Like she had a purpose. Like she mattered. And if Wynonna didn’t remember her, did she matter to anyone at all?

     “What’s wrong? Did you find something?” Rosita’s tone was sympathetic and filled with concern.

     Waverly couldn’t bring herself to answer her though. Instead, she walked up the stairs into the old room she shared with Wynonna. Willa demanded her own room, and Waverly was happy to share with her favorite sister. Nothing about the room had changed, that she could remember anyway. She rifled through some old papers, some drawings she did when she was little. A family portrait. She smiled sadly to herself. She decided she would take it with her, show Wynonna. It couldn’t hurt.

     The next drawing she saw was of herself and her imaginary friend. She smiled even wider. But then the smile slipped. She must have been desperate for friends, even back then, if she made them up.

     “Aww, that’s cute. It’s you, right?” Rosita looked at the picture from over her shoulder. “Who is that with you?”

     “My imaginary friend, Bobo.”

     “Bobo, as in Bobo Del Ray?” Rosita asked as Doc stared at them with wide eyes.

     “My dear girl, I do not think that your friend was imaginary at all.”

     Waverly stared at them in shock. Bobo was real? A real person? Flashes of her past came back to her. The night before the attack, her friend...Bobo had her bury something. Something...that would give her family what it deserved. Oh, no! The whole attack on her family was her fault. Her Daddy and Willa were dead because of her. Wynonna hated herself because of her.

     She didn’t remember hitting the floor, but she did remember that everything went black.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

     Wynonna was frustrated. Nicole had left with the Super Sexy Agent man over two hours ago to “talk about stuff.” Sure, the redhead did buy her donuts as promised, but she finished eating those an hour ago. And for the last thirty-eight minutes and sixteen seconds, she had been forced to listen to Jeremy.

     “I don’t care about the Ghost River Triangle, Jeremy. Or how totally rad it is to get to use math on a daily basis. And it isn’t super awesome to be able to rewatch Star Wars, Harry Potter or Game of Thrones for the first time again...cuz I’m pretty sure I didn’t watch those the actual first time. Or any time.”

     “Sorry, Wynonna. I tend to ramble when I’m nervous. And well, learning that magic is real and finding out about secret demon killing weapons and a super secret X-files division of the government and how the amnesiac hot woman is actually a demon hunting superhero...it just kind of has me all…” He made sweeping gestures with his hands that Wynonna didn’t understand.

     Not only was Wynonna bored out of her mind, but she felt completely useless. Waverly left hours ago and she still hadn’t heard from her. And the only other person she trusted right now, Nicole Haught, shut her out. At least, that’s what it felt like.

     The door slammed open and Nicole burst through. “We need to get to your old homestead, it’s Waverly.”

     Wynonna was out of her chair instantly and followed the redhead. “Is she okay? Can you at least tell me that?”

     “The woman on the phone said she passed out. They are looking after her, but we need to get there fast.”

     Wynonna was never happier to be friends with cop. At least, she didn’t think she was happier. Nicole turned the siren and lights on as soon as they were inside the police cruiser and they were at the homestead in under fifteen minutes.

     “Where is she?!” Wynonna yelled as she barely exited the car.

     A woman with black hair and a sad expression greeted her. “One minute she was talking to us, the next minute she just...she fell.”

     Wynonna followed her up the stairs and exhaled in relief when she saw her sister, otherwise unharmed, on a bed. “She’s okay, right?”

     “As far as we know.” A man with a cowboy had answered.

     Wynonna knelt down beside her sister and gently ran her fingers through the sleeping girl’s hair. She might not have any actual memories, but she sure as shit still had feelings. And the way she felt connected to Waverly; the bond that she felt when she instantly saw her last night...it was the strongest thing she knew. She clung to that knowledge. The fact that maybe her past sucked and she chose to get rid of it so she could start over...it confused her. Because how could anything be so bad, if she had someone like Waverly to go through it with? Why would she give that up? Why would she want to forget her?

     “I think I know how the revenants entered our homestead.” Waverly whispered, but her eyes were still closed.

     “It doesn’t matter now, Waves. Nothing matters, except that you’re okay.” Wynonna kissed her forehead. “I need you to be okay, baby girl.”

     That nickname again. It kept resurfacing. Like a memory or a fraction of one. Like maybe it meant something. It felt right saying it. Just like it felt right to have her sister in her arms, safe.

     Waverly’s eyes popped open and they stared at each other. 

     “I found peacemaker. Well, Doc Holliday found me and gave me peacemaker.”

     “You don’t mean…” It was Nicole’s voice. 

     “Yes,  _ that _ Doc Holliday.” The man in the cowboy hat replied.

     “Oh, wow.”

     Wynonna continued to run her hands through Waverly’s soft locks. There was something soothing about being in this house, in this room. It felt familiar it a good way. Sentimental.

     “What happened?” She asked her sister softly.

     Waverly sighed in contentment before she answered. “Found out that my childhood imaginary friend wasn’t really imaginary.”

     “Aww, you adorable little psycho.” Wynonna teased.

     “Yeah, well, it gets worse. The real Bobo actually convinced me to hide something when I was little. Whatever it was, I think it’s what let the revenants onto our land. I think I’m the reason Daddy and Willa died.”

     Wynonna was broken hearted by the anguish in her sister's eyes, the haunted expression. The fear and the sorrow. She saw so many emotions pass across her sister’s face.

     “Hey, shhh. No one blames you. It wasn’t your fault. Whatever happened or didn’t happen.”

     “The thing you buried. Do you think you could remember where it is?” Nicole asked softly. 

     Always the cop. Always levelheaded. 

     “Maybe.”

     “I don’t think we have time for maybe.” The dark haired woman said as she turned away from the window. “A car full of revenants just pulled onto your land.”

     Waverly sat up and overheard Nicole already on her phone calling for backup. She looked around her and noticed peacemaker laying on the floor beside Doc Holiday. “Grab the gun Wynonna. You go with Doc and…”

     “I’ll go with her, keep her safe.” Nicole said as she hung up her phone. “I promise we’ll all get out of here alive.”

     Wynonna picked up the gun but it burned to the touch. She dropped it instantly. “Ow, what the hell?”

     Waverly stared at her with panic. Wynonna, the heir couldn’t even hold the gun. They were screwed.

     “Rosita, will you come with me? Help me get what I buried.” She grabbed peacemaker herself and looked at the others. “I’m pretty sure I know where it is. Could you just hold them off? Keep them busy. And  _ not _ die.”

     They went their separate ways. Waverly led Rosita to the backyard of their farmhouse, out past the barn. They heard guns firing in the distance. Waverly’s mind was reeling. Wynonna couldn’t hold peacemaker. Revenants couldn’t hold peacemaker. Wynonna gave up her soul...demons had no soul. She didn’t like the answer that was glaring at her. Besides, Wynonna couldn’t be a revenant if she was able to leave Purgatory...unless, that part of the curse was broken when the spell was placed. It would explain Doc Holiday’s sudden appearance again. Wynonna must have changed a lot of things when she played with dark magic.

     When they arrived at the place she thought she buried whatever it was she was looking for, she knelt down and started to dig. The gunshots got closer to them and her inner panic only made her mind race faster. It didn’t take long before she hit something solid in the dirt. She pulled out a homemade trinket covered with cloth. She eyed it carefully. Her Daddy and Willa died because of this?

     More gunshots rang out. Whoever it was must have reached the barn by now. She ran toward the end of their land and got ready to throw whatever it was across the barrier. But a hand stopped her.

     “Please, wait…” Rosita looked at her with pleading eyes. “I promise I won’t harm you or your sister, but please just let me leave on my own.”

     Waverly’s eyes widened. “You’re an revenant.”

     “Not by choice, but yeah.” Rosita dropped her head in shame.

     “Hey, you might not have had a choice to be what you are. But you did make a choice to help me. That means something.”

     She tucked the trinket away in her pants and waved Rosita to leave.

     “Thank you, Waverly Earp.”

     She ran and Waverly watched her go for a brief second before she turned toward the barn. She pulled peacemaker from her boot and marched toward the gunfight.

     “Hey, you shit strumpets!” She yelled and raised her weapon in the air, at the revenant standing closest to Wynonna. 

     The gun glowed gold, but when she pulled the trigger nothing happened. “Shit.”

     The revenant previously in her crosshairs advanced on Wynonna, grabbing her by the throat. Her sister kicked and punched at him. Then Nicole shot him in the head with her pistol and Wynonna dropped to the ground. 

     Waverly ran toward them. Two other people had joined them and they were doing their best to hold them off. Then the guy Nicole shot stood back up, and glared at her before reaching to grab at Wynonna again.

     “Waverly, you can do it. You’re an Earp. You’re my sister. Get that stupid gun to work and kill this sonovabitch.”

     Waverly nodded with determination and aimed again, the weapon glowed brightly as she walked slowly toward her target. She tried to fire again, this time the bullet grazed the revenant. He stopped advancing and reached up to touch the spot on the side of his head that the bullet passed through.

     “How?”

     Peacemaker sparked in her hand, an electric current shot through her and she dropped the stupid thing. Then she did the only other thing she could think of, she grabbed the trinket out of her pocket and threw it as far as she could. It barely passed the fenceline but it worked. The revenants instantly flew beyond the fence and out past the Earp land. She did it. 

     “What in the seven hells just happened?” Wynonna asked as she stood up and dusted off the dirt from her clothes.

     “The homestead is safe again.” Waverly shrugged then with false excitement added, “Welcome home!”

     “How did you shoot that gun? You are not the rightful heir.” Doc Holliday asked after he picked up and dusted off his cowboy hat. Then he placed it back on his head.

     “Does anyone else need a drink, or is it just me?” Wynonna asked. Mostly, to alleviate the somber mood and take the interrogation off of her sister, but also because she could really use a drink.

     “I can’t. I have to fill out a bunch of paperwork regarding this...incident.” 

     “Aww, Agent Dolls, you do know how to have fun, don’t you?” Wynonna taunted. Then she turned to the other guy Waverly didn’t know. “How about you, nerd boy? You in?”

     “Why not.” He replied, then reached his hand out toward Waverly. “I’m Jeremy. I work with Officer Haught.”

     “Nice to meet you, Jeremy. I’m Wynonna’s sister, Waverly.”

     “I didn’t know she had a sister.” Nicole and Dolls both knocked him up side the head. “Oh, right. Sensitivity training, Jeremy.”

     “It’s okay. Really.” It wasn’t. Waverly couldn’t help that it would always bother her. If she wasn’t remembered as Wynonna’s sister, then who else was she?

     “I know I could use a drink.” Nicole stated into the awkward silence that fell over them.

     And that was how they ended up at Shorty’s and really, really drunk.

     “I thought I wanted to know what was going on with all the unsolved crimes around town, but now I’m not so sure.” Nicole slurred as she took her fifth or was it fifteenth shot?

     “You don’t have to stay, you know. Involved with whatever all of this is. You can go back to your job and your town and forget all of this happened.” Waverly told her honestly, though she didn’t want Nicole to leave at all. Or to forget her.

     “Nope. Uh huh, I made a promise to myself that I would protect you Earp girls and I don’t break promises. And also, you’re really pretty.”

     Waverly blushed. “Right. Thanks.”

     Wynonna appeared behind them and flung her arms around each other their shoulders. “Come on you party-poopers, join the rest of us. We were playing darts until Jeremy somehow stabbed himself in his leg, and now we’re gonna play pool.”

     Waverly was amused at how drunk everyone was. But she couldn’t find it in herself to join them. They were almost gleeful at the moment. They think they won. And for now they did. But even with the homestead safe from revenants again, things were far from over.

     Waverly was silent as Wynonna drug Nicole to the pool table to join Doc and Jeremy in a game. She watched them laugh and play for awhile, then a glass of whiskey was set down on the counter in front of her. She looked up and saw Rosita behind the bar. The other woman winked at her. Waverly waved her over.

     “You stayed in Purgatory.” Waverly said when Rosita approached her.

     “You do know revenants can’t leave, right?”

     “I don’t know what I know anymore. I think maybe you might be able to leave now though, if you wanted to.”

     Rosita raised an eyebrow in question, but said nothing,

     “I don’t want you to though. I don’t have many friends and I could really use some right now.” Waverly told her honestly. 

     Rosita sighed and sat down beside her. “What happened to your sister?”

     “She didn’t want to be the heir. She didn’t want this life. So she used magic and erased her memories.”

     “Oh, wow. That really sucks, I’m sorry.” And she was. 

     “I think Wynonna might be a revenant. Or a demon, or something.” Waverly whispered to her. 

     “What makes you say that?”

     “You saw how peacemaker burned her. It only burns revenants. And when she performed the spell that took her memories, it took her soul too.”

     Rosita’s eyes fell on the older Earp. She studied her. Then she noticed the redheaded cop glaring at her, so she looked away and back at Waverly.

     “So with no heir and no way to kill revenants, why are you and your sister here in Purgatory? Why not leave?”

     “Where can we go? If I’m right, the revenants chasing us will just follow.”

     Rosita nodded with understanding. “So what do you plan on doing?”

     “The same thing as always. Find a way to break the curse.” Her eyes skittered toward the pool table and she saw Nicole watching her, so she smiled at her. Then she watched her sister. “I have to find a way to get Wynonna’s memories back, get her soul back…”

     “Do you think it’s possible?”

     “I have to believe it is.”

     “I mean, not just saving Wynonna. Do you think it’s possible to restore someone’s soul? To have them stop being a revenant.”

     Waverly’s eyes shot to Rosita’s. “I promise if there is a way, we will find it. I’ll save you, too.”

     “Then I have your back, Waverly. Whatever you need, just ask.”

     “There is one thing I could use.” Waverly dropped her voice to a whisper. “I want to test Wynonna’s blood. To be sure. But…”

     “You need a revenant’s blood to test it against.” Rosita finished Waverly’s sentence. “Whatever I can do to help.”

     “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone where the sample came from. I’ll protect you.”

     Rosita smiled and stood up. “I better get back to work. Besides, that redhead of yours in glaring daggers at me.”

     “She not...we’re not…” Waverly stuttered as her blush deepened. Nicole wasn’t hers but, boy, did she want her to be.

     Waverly waited for Rosita to leave before she chanced a glance back toward the pool tables. Nicole leaned over the table to take her shot. Waverly quickly snapped her eyes shut, then blindly reached for the glass of whiskey that Rosita had set on the counter in front of her. She downed it in one go, then stood up. Instead, of joining them at the pool table, Waverly decided to go up the stairs to her room and grab the research she promised to go over with Nicole. She planned on packing an overnight bag as well, and whatever else she may need. Doc said he’d clean up the homestead and make it habitable for them again, but until then, Waverly figured the safest place for them was not in Purgatory. Although, she may have also had ulterior motives for wanting to crash at Nicole’s again.

  
  


XXXXXXXXXX

 

     Wynonna watched her sister disappear up the stairs before she turned to Nicole and grabbed her arm to get her attention. Nicole wobbled a little and looked at Wynonna with confusion. Instead of answering the unasked question, Wynonna led the redhead to the bar and sat down beside her.

     “I think I’m getting some memories back. Or something…” She whispered loudly when Nicole took the empty seat beside her. “Ever since we left the homestead, I don’t know what’s real or not anymore. I mean...you saw what happened there. I’m not crazy, right?”

     Nicole shook her head seriously. “No, not crazy. I saw it too.”

     “So demons are real, and that stupid gun...I mean...and then they just flew away.”

     Nicole tried to focus because she knew this conversation was important and she didn’t want her alcohol fueled brain to ruin it. “Waverly saved us.”

     Wynonna narrowed her eyes at Nicole’s dreamy expression. “Anyway, I get these flashes. Headaches and stuff. I shot our Daddy, Nicole. The last time we were at the homestead, when we were kids. At least, I think I did. It’s all hazy. But I was holding that gun, the one Waverly had. Peacemaker. I could hold it then. So I think whatever happened to me, I think the magic changed me.” She shook away some fleeting thoughts. Some bad visions of hellfire and death and everything else evil. “I am starting to remember things.  _ Baby girl. _ That’s what I always called Waverly. And I remember there were seven of them. Seven demons who broke into our house. The three of them today, they were there. Before. The first time.”

     Nicole nodded, then she took Wynonna’s hand in hers. “We have to tell Waverly, she will be so happy.”

     Wynonna tore her hand away from Nicole and lowered her voice into an angry growl. “No, not yet. Not until I can remember everything and be her Wynonna again.”

     “But we have to. You know me Wynonna, I can’t lie. Not to Waverly. Not about this.”

     “It’s not lying. We’re protecting her.” She leaned closer and added gravely. “I’m also pretty sure that I don’t have a soul and that it’s killing me.”

     Nicole’s eyes widened and horror. She knew about the soullessness, but Wynonna dying. She could not let that happen. She needed to sober up and do it now. She motioned to the bartender, Rosita. 

     When the woman came over, she asked for a glass of water. “Make that two.” She added gesturing toward Wynonna.

     Rosita left wordlessly and came back a minute later with two waters. Wynonna grabbed her arm before she could walk back away.

     “Thank you for keeping my sister safe today. For looking out for her. I owe you one.”

     Rosita smiled sadly. “Don’t mention it.”

     “Look, I probably won’t remember this in the morning.” She turned to Nicole and spoke to her next. “Not because of the magic amnesia thing, but because I’m drunk.”

     “I got you.”

     Wynonna nodded at the redhead, then took a drink from her water before she addressed Rosita again. “I probably won’t remember this, but remind me, will you. That I owe you, that you’re one of the good ones. That I can trust you. I don’t know who to trust these days, and I think that’s important.”

     “Thank you, Wynonna.” Rosita told her sincerely. “I’ll remind you. And I won’t let you down. I really do hope you fix whatever it is that was done to you.”

     “Me too.”

     With that, Rosita walked away.

     “You’re gonna trust her, just like that?” Nicole said when Rosita walked away. “She disappeared at the homestead, remember? Just like that. She was helping Waverly, then she was gone. Don’t you wonder what happened?”

     “She was there. When Waverly needed her. She called us when Waverly passed out. I think she’s one of the good ones, Haught. Just like you.”

     Doc Holliday approached them a few minutes later, half carrying a very drunk Jeremy.

     “I am going to make sure Jeremy gets home safely, will you ladies be alright?”

     “We’ll be heading out soon as well. I think Waverly is upstairs grabbing some stuff. If you want, I’m sure she won’t mind if you bring Jeremy upstairs so he can sleep it off. It’ll save you the trouble of driving him home.” Wynonna told him and he nodded.

     Then he tipped his hat and smiled at the both of them. “It was truly a pleasure to meet the two of you lovely ladies. I promise I will get your homestead up and running again in no time.”

     He turned around and slowly led Jeremy away and toward the back of Shorty’s.

     “He is one fine specimen.” Wynonna replied as she watched him go.

     “Yeah, I’m not sure I see it.”

     “What are you, blind?”

     “Not blind, just…”

     “A lesbian.”

     Nicole’s eyes widened briefly before she gave Wynonna her best dimpled smile. “Yes.”

     “Is my sister?”

     Nicole choked on air and Wynonna chuckled softly before she patted her on the back. “Not that you need my blessing or anything, but Waverly could do a lot worse than you, Haught.”

     “I’m not sure if Waverly knows what she wants or who she is yet. I won’t make her be anything she doesn’t want to be or do anything she isn’t ready for.”

     Wynonna smiled proudly. “When she is ready for you, Nicole, you have my full support.”

     “Thank you, Wynonna.” Nicole smiled back at Wynonna but her eyes drifted behind her when she saw Waverly re-enter the room.

     Waverly was carrying a large box and had a duffle bag dangling from her shoulder. Nicole stood up and stumbled in place. Wynonna caught her. Then Nicole reached in her pocket and handed her keys to Waverly. “I’m drunk. You drive.”

     “Really?!” Waverly replied happily. 

     It was probably breaking so many laws to be driving a police cruiser when she wasn’t an officer herself. But an adorably drunk cop driving a police cruiser would be worse. And so would both Earps staying in Purgatory when the revenants now knew that the heir couldn’t even shoot them.

     Wynonna had passed out in the backseat of Nicole’s patrol car even before they reached the city limits. 

     “Wynonna rode in the back of police cars before, several times actually. But this has got to be the most comfortable she’s ever felt in one.” Waverly mused.

     “I can’t imagine what you both went through, the life you had. I just caught a glimpse of it today...it’s no wonder Wynonna needs whiskey to function.” Nicole had started to sober up, or at least tried to be semi-coherent.

     “I understand why Wynonna would want to escape this. I don’t blame her.” Waverly stated.

     “But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt you, what she did. Even knowing why she did it.”

     “I just wanted to be enough. I wanted her to want to stay for me.”

     “She did stay for you. In her own way.”

     “What do you mean?”

     “She was tortured by what happened for fifteen years. Yes, she ran away often and didn’t stay in touch the greatest, but…” Nicole tried to make her thoughts less scrambled in her mind. She really needed Waverly to understand what she was saying.  “She could have performed this spell any time over the last fifteen years. But she waited until the last possible day she could...she waited until the last possible minute to break your heart.”

     Waverly never saw it that way, but hearing it from Nicole. It made her realize that maybe her sister did love her this whole time. That Wynonna needed her as much as she always needed Wynonna. That Wynonna loved her just as much as she loved her big sister. 

     She pulled off to the side of the road and put the car in park. Then she sobbed loudly and just let everything she had ever felt escape. Nicole quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted over closer to Waverly so she could hold her and comfort her. Waverly relaxed into Nicole’s embrace as the redhead stroked her hair softly and hummed a gentle lullaby to her.

     Wynonna hadn’t been asleep, she wanted to be, but the nightmares or memories or whatever they were had been relentless as soon as she closed her eyes. She listened to the two talking in the front seat, and when the words left Nicole’s lips, Wynonna knew instantly that they were true. She hadn’t realized that her sister was hurting as badly as she had been, and it angered her to know that she was the cause of it. 

     “All I ever wanted was to matter to someone. To be enough for them. To be seen.” Waverly whimpered against Nicole’s now wet shirt.

     “You matter, Waverly. To Wynonna. To me. Even to Doc and Jeremy and Rosita. I see it.”  She pulled her closer. “I see you.”

     Wynonna listened as Waverly’s whimpering quieted and she smiled to herself when her sister started to drive again. She might have missed the details of Waverly and her pain and insecurity before, but she would never make that same mistake again. She vowed to herself, come hell or high water, she would be a better sister to Waverly Earp. She would be the kind of sister she deserved. And she would help her sister see what was right in front of her. Namely, Officer Heart Eyes. Yup, that was Nicole’s new nickname. She couldn’t wait to tell her.

  
  


Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


     Wynonna was the first to wake up the next morning, and that was due mostly to the fact that she had never really gone to bed. She tried. But the headaches were getting worse. And the memories returned at such a rapid fragmented pace that she couldn’t properly sort through them. They were now all there, but they were too jumbled up to make any sense of, so it still didn’t really help her. And until she figured it all out, she was still going to keep it secret from Waverly. Her baby sister already had enough disappointment in her lifetime. 

     Waverly walked into the kitchen and saw Wynonna standing near the window sipping what she hoped was coffee-but was probably whiskey. Wynonna turned when she heard movement behind her and smiled as her sister hugged her from behind. It felt safe. It felt right. 

     “Good morning.” Wynonna greeted.

     “Is it?”

     “I think so.” Wynonna offered her a sip of the drink in her mug.

     “It’s barely 7am, Wynonna. I don’t want whiskey.”

     “It’s hot chocolate. I found it in the cupboard.” Wynonna explained and extended the mug again.

     Waverly eyed her sister warily, but took the proffered mug and sipped the chocolatey substance. “Mmmm, it’s good.”

     “I thought so too. And figured it might do me some good to have a clearer mind.”

     Waverly didn’t respond. She didn’t know what to say.

     “Not saying I’m giving up all the whiskeys.” Wynonna smirked. “But thought maybe I’d wait till at least noon.”

     “How noble and responsible of you.” Waverly teased.

     “Yeah, well, I’m trying.” She turned so she better faced her sister, then wrapped her in a warm, tight hug. “I’m trying to be better at a lot of things, baby girl.”

     Waverly didn’t know what to say. She was torn. Over the last two days, amnesiac Wynonna had been attentive and caring and thoughtful and kind, but also still the same sarcastic ass she was used to. She liked this version of Wynonna. And maybe it was because this version stayed. This version was here. She hugged her and cuddled with her and made her feel safe and loved. Not that the old Wynonna didn’t do that. The night before her whole world went to hell; that day she spent with her sister was her favorite day. But she worried that if Wynonna got her memories back, if she went back to the Wynonna that Waverly remembered, she would leave again. Even if they broke the curse and restored Wynonna’s soul, that didn’t guarantee a happily ever after for Waverly. It didn’t mean that her sister would finally stay this time.

     She felt wetness drip on her forehead and looked up at her teary eyed sister. “Wynonna?”

     “I promise this time, Waverly. No matter what happens to me or what happens in Purgatory. I will be the sister you deserve. I’ll be the sister you always deserved.” She kissed Waverly’s forehead and wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. “You are too pure for this world, Waverly Earp. We don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve you. But I promise I will try.”

     “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Nicole said as she walked into the kitchen, then stopped when she saw the Earp sisters.

     “It’s okay.” Wynonna let go of her sister and walked out of the kitchen.

     Waverly was quick to follow, but Wynonna shut the bathroom door before she could reach it. She extended her arm to knock but thought better of it. Instead she rested her forehead against the hardwood door. 

     “You don’t have to go through this alone, Wynonna.” 

     She waited for an answer but when it didn’t come, she turned so her back was facing the door and slid down until she sat on the floor and leaned back against the door. She let her head fall against the door as well.

     “I know you’re scared, and I know that you think you brought all of this on because of your magic or the curse, or whatever it is that you blame yourself for. But it’s not your fault, Wynonna. This whole shitshow was never your fault.”

     Wynonna sat on the bathroom floor with her back against it, taking comfort that her little sister was with her. Even if she wanted to literally shut her out, Waverly wouldn’t let her wallow in self-pity alone.

     “You say that I am too pure and good for this world, Wynonna. And I get that you believe that. Before all this started, you told me that I was the best part of you. That I was the only good thing you had ever done. But I don’t believe that, Wynonna. I think you’re wrong. I think you’re the best of us. So maybe I am too pure for this world, but I don’t care. I don’t want to be in this world without you.”

     Nicole’s eyes watered and her heart broke as she listened to Waverly. It was a messed up situation and it all sucked. But seeing them, how much they cared about each other. Even as hell unleashed all its worst demons on them, she somehow believed that they would win. Love had to win. Nicole had always been an optimist. She tried to see the best in people and, oftentimes, it bit her in the ass. But she still hoped for better. It was a relief to her that there were people like Waverly and Wynonna in the world. And as much as she hated to let Wynonna down, she felt like she needed to tell Waverly everything she knew. Maybe not about the memories returning, she would let Wynonna do that. But if this spell was really killing Wynonna, or had the possibility of doing so, then she felt that Waverly had the right to know. She’d simply beg for Wynonna’s forgiveness of her betrayal later.

     Waverly sat outside the bathroom for another ten minutes before she stood up and walked back into the kitchen. She had work to do today. Since she retrieved all of her research from her apartment last night, she planned to go through it with the group today. She decided that perhaps the best course of action was to identify the original seven revenants who killed half her family. Then she would figure out how to shoot peacemaker properly. And while she did all that, Jeremy could run tests on Wynonna and they could figure out exactly what was happening to her.

     She saw Nicole busying herself by the sink and decided that maybe her first plan of order for the day would be to confront whatever it was that was going on between them. Sure, it was terrifying but it was also exciting. 

     When she reached Nicole, she put her hand on the woman’s shoulder as a way to announce her presence but ended up making Nicole drop the plate she was washing and both ended up splashed with bubbles.

     “Sorry. Little jumpy, huh?” Waverly greeted.

     Nicole smiled awkwardly, then stepped away from the sink and wiped her wet hands on her pants. “Hey, um, could we talk?”

     “Yeah, I’d say it’s long overdue.” Waverly replied nervously. “I have to admit that I’m a bit terrified though…”

     “I don’t blame you, everything over the last few days has been overwhelming for me and then I have to remember that this is your life. Always has been.”

     “Wait, what?”

     “What?”

     “I’m sorry, did you not want to talk?” Waverly asked. She didn’t want to have to be the one to actually start the conversation. Nicole presumably had more experience, it should fall on her. 

     “Well yeah, that’s what I thought we were doing.” Nicole replied awkwardly.

     “I want you to know that it’s not just you, you know. I mean, I figured it out before or at least thought I had...but then, when I met you…”

     “Me? Waverly, please tell me that you haven’t been repressing everything until just now.”

     “That is actually what I’m telling you.”

     Nicole’s entire face softened and she looked at Waverly with such sadness and admiration that it almost gave Waverly the courage to go for it; to kiss her.

     “I guess you wouldn’t have had anyone to really talk to about it. I mean, it already sounds crazy to me and I’ve seen it.”

     “Crazy? Are you not out, I mean, I just assumed…”

     “I’m confused. Waverly, what are you even talking about?”

     “You’re a lesbian, right? Or did I totally misread this?” Waverly’s eyes widened and her entire face flushed. “You’re not are you? Oh, god, this is. Someone kill me now.”

     “Waverly?” Nicole stared at her with wide eyes and her mouth hung open. “Did you just...are you coming out to me?”

     “Coming out to you...coming on to you...neither is working very well at the moment.”

     Nicole smiled fondly. “And I terrify you.”

     “Maybe not as much as revenants and not saving Wynonna and dying a horrible and painful death, but yeah, you scare me.” She took a deep breath and willed herself to look at Nicole so she could finish what she intended to say. “We have our hands full, with saving Wynonna and breaking the curse and I just think that...when everything finally goes back to normal. Or starts being normal. When I get to just have a real life...when I think about what I want to do most in this world...it’s you.”

     Nicole smiled and Waverly shook her head with embarrassment. “That sounded so much more romantic in my head.”

     Nicole stepped closer to her, and rested her palm on one of Waverly’s cheeks. She studied her face, then looked into her eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

     Waverly put her hand on top of the hand resting on her cheek. “I’ve never kissed a girl before. I might be bad at it…”

     She was cut off when Nicole’s lips met hers with a soft, chaste kiss. Nicole pulled away, as if to question Waverly. To ensure she was still okay with it.

     “You know, they say practice makes perfect, so…” Waverly grabbed onto the back of Nicole’s neck and pulled her down into a deeper kiss. 

     As their lips moved slowly against each other in exploration, Waverly’s only thought was that nothing in her entire life had ever felt so right; made her so genuinely happy.

 

xxxxxxxxxxx

  
  


     Wynonna was quiet the entire ride to the police station. Waverly sat beside Nicole in the front of the patrol car, while the redhead constantly stole looks at Wynonna through the rearview mirror. She wanted to be content with Waverly sitting beside her, clandestinely holding her hand, but she worried about Wynonna. The part of the conversation she overheard this morning was still on her mind and, although she had intended to confront Waverly about her concerns about Wynonna before things got sidetracked, she knew that she had to find the time and the words to actually say something.

     Waverly bounced in her seat with nervous energy. Her mind was filled with memories of kissing Nicole and wanting to do it again, her confusion over why Wynonna was so quiet and sad this morning, and also excitement about being able to talk about her research to people who actually wanted to hear about it. 

     “You okay, Wave?” The new nickname fell easily off Nicole’s tongue.

     “I can’t wait to get to the station!” Waverly turned back to look at Wynonna. “For reasons other than bailing you out that is.” She smirked in an attempt to get a response out of her sister, but Wynonna barely acknowledged her. “Anyway, I can’t wait to share my research with everyone. There’s so many interesting things that I found, it took years. You have know idea how many library’s I combed through. I scoured every archive in the country. It’s my life’s work.”

     She finished her rant with pride and Nicole smiled at her fondly.

     “I can’t wait.”

     “You were supposed to be the normal one.” Wynonna mumbled to herself.

     Waverly chanced a glance back at her sister, but didn’t comment. 

     “Wonder if Jeremy is hungover today.” Waverly mused as she effectively changed the subject. “Ooh, I hope that Doc got home okay. Last night was fun. We should all do it again sometime.”

     Waverly couldn’t help thinking that it was wonderful to have friends. Actual friends. And not just people who pitied her or were kind to her because she served them drinks. She had actual, honest-to-God friends now. And sure, they were risking their lives to end her family’s curse, and sure demons were literally walking among them, but really, that didn’t seem as dire as it should have. Not when she let herself be happy for the first time in her whole life. She glanced at Nicole and squeezed her hand a bit tighter. She really was happy at the moment. Because despite all the craziness around them, the two people she realized she cared about the most in the world were both in the car with her right now. 

     “I don’t know Waves, I don’t know if I can drink like that again.” Nicole replied with affection.

     “Maybe we could all just, I don’t know, have pizza and...chocolate milk or something.” Wynonna said from the back. “Or beer, I guess. Do you think whiskey and chocolate milk go together?”

     Waverly actually squealed. Full blown jump up and down, clap your hands, and shriek loud enough that dogs all throughout the county probably heard it.

     “Yes! And movie night. Ooh, game night! We can retrieve some of our old games from the homestead and play them!” 

     Wynonna smiled to herself, proud to make her sister so happy, then glanced up and caught Nicole’s eye through the rearview mirror. She nodded in acknowledgment and Nicole smiled back at her. 

     Shortly after that, they arrived at the police station where Nicole worked, and Waverly quickly grabbed her box of research and skipped into the building. Nicole carried a box of donuts and walked slowly beside Wynonna.

     “You don’t have to check in on me every five minutes, Haught. I’m fine.”

     “I was going to thank you, actually.”

     “Thank me?”

     “Waverly worries about you, of course she does. But even I can see that you’re trying to be good to her, for her. And I know I don’t know either of you that well, but I get glimpses of Waverly. Not the one she puts on for show for everyone around her. Or even the repressed Waverly; the sad little girl who just wants people to like her. But I feel like I get to see the real Waverly, or the Waverly she wants to be if all the shit from the past didn’t continue to haunt her or if she wasn’t terrified of losing you. But the Waverly that you and I both know is good, and kind, and full of sunshine and rainbows and innocence and everything pure and wonderful in this godforsaken world.”

     “Geez, Officer Heart Eyes…” She smirked when Nicole blushed. “I already gave you the go ahead to be with her, you don’t have to try and convince me again.”

     “That’s not…” Nicole blushed. And she hated herself for it, because she never blushed. Except maybe when Waverly complimented her. “I was saying,  _ thank you _ , Wynonna. Because she sees that you’re trying and maybe she doesn’t know you remember her, but she knows that you care about her.”

     “Right. I’m finally being a decent sister.”

     “That’s…” Nicole frowned. Why couldn’t Wynonna just take a damn compliment like a normal person? “You’re better than you know, Wynonna. And, yeah. That’s all I was trying to say.”

     “I appreciate it, Haught. I’ll make sure to try not to die.”

     Wynonna tried to play it off as a joke-to make light of the situation. She never knew how to handle people being genuinely nice to her. She wasn’t used to people actually liking her. But as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

     “You’re really mean sometimes, Wynonna, and this time you can’t even blame it on the alcohol.”

     Nicole hurried her steps. Her anger at Wynonna superseded her fear for her at the moment.

     “Stop, Haught, please.” Wynonna sighed. “I didn’t mean that. I...I’m not used to...this.” She gestured between them. “We’re friends, right?”

     Nicole nodded slowly, unsurely.

     “See, I’m not used to that. I’m an ass. I know I am. And usually my assholery knows no bounds, and usually I don’t feel bad about it. But I upset you. I hurt you. And this morning, I upset Waverly. She was talking about needing me. About not wanting to ever lose me. And I shut down like a...like an Earp.” She playfully shoved Nicole in the shoulder. “You don’t get to be Wynonna Earp by confronting your problems head on.”

     “Apology accepted.” Nicole smirked. She had so much she wanted to say, but she was sure that Wynonna wasn’t ready to hear it. She knew that hugging her or getting too emotional with her right now would only make Wynonna shut down again. She she pulled a page out of the Wynonna Earp handbook and deflected.

     “For the record, that wasn’t an apology.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. 

     Then she walked through the door and left Nicole in her wake. The redhead followed her with a genuine smile. Yup, she did enjoy the Earp sisters. Probably more than she should. 

     Nicole led Wynonna to Agent Dolls’ office. They heard Waverly talking a mile a minute and shared an affectionate smile with each other, before Nicole knocked on the door. Agent Dolls beckoned them forth, and they joined the rest of their “team.”

     Jeremy, Agent Dolls, and Doc Holliday were sitting around the conference table. Waverly had her box already unpacked and several photos hanging on the whiteboard at the front of the room. 

     “You’re late.” Agent Dolls stated by way of greeting.

     Nicole looked at him apologetically and raised the box of donuts as a peace offering.

     “All is forgiven.” Doc replied with a nod of his head. 

     “Oh, donuts!” Jeremy replied excitedly as he grabbed the box from Nicole.

     Waverly gave Nicole a questioning look, as if to ask if everything was okay. The officer nodded and gave her a small smile. The gesture seemed to ease the youngest Earp’s worry as she directed her attention back to the boys.

     “I’ll get started now, if everyone is ready.” 

     And she launched into her spiel. Detailed descriptions on the history of the curse. Her research and identification of several possible revenants. Including all seven of the revenants who attacked the homestead and killed Ward and Willa Earp. She told them about peacemaker. She even gave a thorough description of Doc Holiday as well as possible theories as to how he was ageless and possibly immortal. She even had the research about the Ghost River Triangle and how it trapped the revenants inside the city line. Perhaps, most impressively, was her detailed account of possible unsolved mysterious that could be linked to either specified revenants or tied to the curse itself. She even outlined how in all of her research, she never once found any indication that it couldn’t be her who broke the curse. And that coupled with the fact that she was actually able to fire peacemaker, although it didn’t actually kill the revenant, meant that they stood a chance of defeating their enemies even if Wynonna wasn’t able to wield peacemaker herself.

     “Your research is impeccable.” Agent Dolls told her when she finally finished two and a half hours later.

     She smiled widely and curtsied dramatically. “Thank you.”

     He stood up. “Well, looks like this is the new task force. It will be each of our mission to keep Purgatory safe and to find a way to either end the curse or get rid of each and every one of the…”

     “Seventy-seven.” Waverly supplied.

     “Right. Each of the seventy-seven revenants. If you don’t want to be a part of the team, you better leave now.”

     Wynonna frowned. “With this being classified and all deep cover stuff, can we really just walk out of here?”

     “No, you would be tried for treason. I was just giving you the appearance of a choice.”

     “Wow. You need to lighten up Deputy Dickface.” Wynonna replied with a faux-serious expression.

     “It’s Special Agent.”

     “Right, my bad. Special Agent Dickface.”

     “Wynonna!” Waverly chastised, but she couldn’t keep the small smile off her face. This was  _ her _ Wynonna totally and completely.

    “Sorry.” She mock saluted Dolls, then stage-whispered to Jeremy. “Not sorry.”

     “Right. So, now that we’re all on the same page. I will deputize you as agents of Black Badge.”

     He did his thing and made it official.

     “Does this mean we get secret codenames? Badges? Ooh, can I have a flamethrower?!” Waverly asked excitedly.

     “I hope we don’t actually get guns because I failed my weapons qualification test six times already.” Jeremy stated nervously.

     “Walkie Talkies, tell me we get Walkie Talkies.” Waverly continued. She was completely fascinated and so proud to be part of an actual team. 

     “You get the satisfaction of knowing that you are serving your country.” Agent Dolls answered.

     Waverly immediately looked crestfallen. 

     “Don’t worry, baby girl, I’ll buy us some Walkie Talkies. And you can pick our code names.” Wynonna told her sister with a soft smile.

     “Roger that, Bacon Donut.” Waverly saluted her with a full blown smile.

     Wynonna’s eyes light up. “Is that a thing? Haught, have you been holding out on me?” 

     She rifled through the few remaining donuts and frowned when the only ones that remained were the disgusting jelly filled ones.

     Dolls looked horrified by the interaction and walked out of the room, exasperated.

     “What do you think his problem is?” Jeremy asked when he left.

     “Not enough hugs as a child?” Wynonna replied.

     Waverly’s phone rang and she hurried to answer it.

     “Hello?” She greeted.

     “Waverly…” It was Rosita. “I tried leaving Purgatory today, just to see. Like you suggested. But, well, let’s just say I won’t be trying it again anytime soon.”

     “Sorry, Rosita.” Waverly frowned. 

     She did feel bad for the woman. It would be awful to be forced to stay in one town for your whole life...and your life only ending when you got shot in the head with a magic gun that sent you straight to hell.

     “I just wanted to let you know. I mean, you were concerned about Wynonna. But whatever is wrong with her, she isn’t a revenant. And as long as she’s outside the city line, she’s safe.”

     “Thank you for telling me.”

     “I understand if you still want to do testing though. The offer still stands if you want my blood for comparison.”

     “I do, thank you.”

     “Thank you, Waverly. For giving someone like me a chance.”

     “You deserve it, Rosita.” Waverly told her honestly.

     She spent her whole life researching revenants. Hating them. Plotting how best to kill them. And now here she was, friends with one of them. 

     They hung up and Waverly noticed that everyone stared at her. “I had a theory, but it turns out I was wrong.”

     “Care to share?” Nicole asked sweetly.

     “Peacemaker burned Wynonna when she held it, so I worried that maybe her losing her soul made her become a revenant, or a demon of some sort.”

     “Geez, thanks Waverly.”

     Waverly’s eyes widened. She really needed to learn tact. And also to remember the things she hadn’t told her sister yet.

     “Sorry! The good news is that you’re not. A revenant, I mean. At least, I don’t think so. I was actually hoping Jeremy could compare some blood samples.”

     “That’s a great idea, comparing your DNA with each other will help us see if any of Wynonna’s physiology has changed. I tested her blood before and nothing looked out of the ordinary, but it would be great to have something to compare the sample with.”

     “Right, yeah,  _ my  _ blood. That is a good idea.” 

     Waverly fumbled through the sentence when she realized that Jeremy was right. Hers should be compared to Wynonna’s as well. They have the closest DNA link, it’d be easier to notice any variation to Wynonna’s blood with hers to compare it to. And she could just talk to Jeremy in private about testing Rosita’s sample as well.

     Nicole watched Waverly intently. Something felt off. “If you’re scared of needles, maybe Jeremy could just swab you. DNA is DNA, right?”

     “Blood samples would be better. I could do both, but you can tell a lot by a person's blood.”

     “That doesn’t sound creepy at all, Jeremy.” Wynonna commented. She also looked at Waverly warily. “Besides me not being able to touch peacemaker, what else made you think I was a demon.”

     “You mean besides the whole being soulless thing?” Jeremy replied then looked at both sisters and continued, “Well, I’m going to go set up the lab. Waverly, you can come down when you’re ready.”

     He left swiftly. 

     “I thought revenants couldn’t leave Purgatory, but Wynonna’s been across the city line for days.” Nicole pointed out.

     “I thought maybe that part of the curse had changed, because of the spell.”

     “But it didn’t?”

     Waverly shook her head. “No, revenants still can’t cross the line.”

     Nicole’s brows creased in deep thought. “Rosita. She’s a revenant, isn’t she?”

     Wynonna’s eyes widened. “Is she?”

     Waverly bit her lip and cast her eyes downward, that was all the answer they needed.

     “You know what...I don’t care.” Wynonna stood up defiantly. “She had a chance to kill you when she was alone with you. And she could’ve killed me, too. I still say she’s one of the good guys.”

     Nicole nodded thoughtfully. “Maybe so...but, in your research...you concluded that the most logical way to break the curse is to kill all seventy-seven revenants. When Agent Dolls deputized us, he said that killing them all was part of our mission.”

     “Well, what if there’s another way? My research could be wrong. I wasn’t supposed to be able to shoot peacemaker, but I did. Sure, nothing says I can’t be the heir…”

     Wynonna shook her head. “I wasn’t the heir yet, when I shot Daddy. Plus, it was supposed to be made to shoot revenants, demons, it shouldn’t have been able to shoot Daddy.”

     “Maybe we’ve always been wrong. Peacemaker is still just a gun. Maybe the special thing about it is that it also kills demons. Not that it only kills them.”

     “And anyone but a demon can hold it, so does that mean anyone can fire it?” Wynonna mused. “Waverly, you go down and see Jeremy. Nicole and Doc, come with me.”

     Wynonna went to leave, but turned back around. “Oh, and I need peacemaker.”

     Waverly studied her sister, then nodded. She took the gun she currently had holstered around her waist, and extended it to Wynonna. Then she thought better of it, and handed it to Nicole. “Be careful with it, we don’t know what it will do if someone other than an Earp tries to fire it.”

     Nicole nodded, then she and Doc followed Wynonna out the door.

     Nicole led Wynonna and Doc to the firing range and the three of them stood in front of several targets hanging in the distance. They all donned safety glasses and hearing protection. Nicole tried to fire first, but nothing happened. It was as if the safety was on, but it wasn’t. She handed it to Doc who tried and the same thing happened.

     “There goes that theory.” Nicole said with disappointment.

     “Let me try again.” Wynonna asked as she reached for the revolver.

     Doc reluctantly handed the weapon to her and she felt a sharp and painful burning sensation move up her hand, but this time she gritted her teeth and held onto the gun.

     “Wynonna, if it hurts, give it to me.” Nicole pleaded with her.

     Wynonna shook her head. “Nope, not yet.”

     The burning got worse and she bit her lip in pain.

     “Wynonna…” Nicole’s voice was firmer than Wynonna ever heard it. Must have been her cop voice.

     “Not yet.” Wynonna gritted out.

     The gun started to smoke and she felt the skin on her palm begin to cinge. Before she thought about it again, she turned to face the target and quickly tried to pull the trigger. The bullet reflected off the ceiling and got lost somewhere down range.

     “It worked.” She said with pride before thrusting the weapon at Nicole.

     “I would not say that, Wynonna. I am not sure you could hit the broadside of a barn.” Doc replied with amusement.

     “But it fired. I was able to fire it.” Wynonna answered.

     Nicole rolled her eyes, then grabbed Wynonna’s burnt hand. “Barely, and at what cost?”

    “Doesn’t matter.” She whipped her hand away. “Don’t you see? Waverly wants to be the hero, wants to matter and be an important part of this team. She wants to save me and hunt our enemies. But can you imagine what actually killing someone would do to her? Even if they are just demons. It would destroy her. So, if I learn to use peacemaker. If I reclaim my position as the rightful heir...Waverly won’t have to lose that piece of her. She can keep whatever small sliver of innocence she has left. I can do that for her. I want to do that for her.”

     Nicole couldn’t argue. She agreed with everything Wynonna just said.

     “If you are going to kill anything, you best practice.” Doc told her helpfully. Or at least, he thought he was being helpful.

     “And use gloves.” Nicole added.

     Wynonna nodded then examined her injured hand. “What do you think it means? Do you really think it has to do with my not having a soul?”

     “Maybe, probably. Or maybe it’s a reaction to the dark magic. No, if your memories are returning then the magic shouldn’t be in your system anymore. Right?” Nicole wondered.

     “What the hell do I know about magic?”

     “We could try talking to the witch whose magic book you used.”

     “I doubt she’d want to help me after I stole from her.” 

     “Wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

  
  


Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

     Waverly had given Jeremy the blood sample he requested and after that talked him into driving to Purgatory to meet Rosita just inside the city line. She was going to bring a blood sample of her own.

     While they drove, Waverly brought up something that had been on her mind. “I think Wynonna has her memories back. Or some of them. The way she talked about shooting Daddy, it wasn’t something she read or overheard...you could feel the pain in her voice. She remembered how it felt to do it.”

     “That’s good, right? That she’s remembering.”

     “If it’s good...then why hasn’t she told me?” She asked quietly.

     “Maybe she doesn’t remember everything and doesn’t want to get your hopes up.”

     “Or maybe part of her still wishes she didn’t remember.”

     “Hey, I think that Wynonna hates most things in this world. I know she probably doesn’t like me very much. But she loves you. We all see it. If she does remember, there must be a good reason she hasn’t told you yet.”

     “Yeah, I guess. Ooh, let’s get more donuts on the way back. See if we can find a bacon flavored one. And a vanilla dipped one, they’re my favorite.”

     “Sounds like a plan. What should we get your girl?”

     Her face went beet red. “What?”

     “You and Nicole. Oh, am I not supposed to know that?”

     “How do you know that?”

     “Waverly, you may be the dumbest smart girl I know. If you can’t see how much your sister adores you, no wonder you haven’t noticed the way Nicole’s been pining after you since you met.”

     “She has? I mean...we kissed this morning and I knew she liked me back...but…”

     “You kissed! That’s great. Can I give a speech at your wedding, or sing? I would like to sing. I’ll walk you down the aisle…wait, that’s probably insensitive to bring that up. I’m sorry.”

     “It’s fine.” Waverly looked out the window in deep thought. “I always figured if I were to get married, Wynonna would walk me down the aisle. She’s family, and I would need her there for me, like that, on my big day.”

     “She would do it.” He smiled then his eyes widened. “Does she know your....you know...you.”

     Waverly rolled her eyes. “No, I haven’t told her yet. Well, I did...before. Anyway, she doesn’t know about Nicole at all. And I don’t even know about Nicole other than we kissed and I really like her. We held hands on the way to the station. She has soft hands. Very warm.”

     “I’m happy for you. Oh, hey, did I ever tell you about the cute intern at the lab? He just started last week, but yesterday he smiled at me when he said hello.”

     Waverly smiled at him. She really liked Jeremy. “That’s awesome, Jeremy. I’ll be your wingwoman if you need one.”

     Jeremy smiled back. 

     They pulled to a stop just inside Purgatory, beside Rosita’s Buick. The other woman got out of her car and walked to Waverly’s window. 

     “Make sure to let me know what you find.” She told her as she handed her the vial of blood.

     Waverly knew she meant more than just about Wynonna. 

     “I want to let you know that they found out about you being a revenant. I didn’t mean to have them find out.”

     “Thank for warning me…”

     “No, that’s just it. We decided, as a team, that you were off limits. We intend to break the curse, but we hope to find a way to do it that doesn’t have to involve killing the revenants that mean us no harm.”

     “I’m pretty sure I’m the only one.” Rosita smirked at her, then her face grew serious and almost pleading. “If you find a way to end the curse...if I have to die to end it, I won’t blame you, Waverly. I just assume get rid of this nightmare as well.”

     Waverly nodded gravely, and held onto Rosita’s hand. “I will try my best to make sure it doesn’t come to that.”

     “I always knew I liked you, Waverly Earp.” She replied with a smile, then turned around and walked away.

     “Makes you wonder.” Jeremy stated as he made a u-turn and headed back toward the police station to meet back up with the others.

     “About what?”

     “Demons don’t have souls, but they can still be good.”

     “And?”

     “And humans have souls, yet they can be bad.”

     “What are you getting at, Jeremy?”

     “What makes someone good or bad, if it has nothing to do with their soul?”

     “I...don’t know.”

     “I’m just saying...if being soulless is the curse...if that’s what sends them to hell in the end. Then wouldn’t it stand to reason that restoring their soul would end their curse?”

     “You mean…” She thought it over of a while. “Do I not destroy my enemies when I make them my friends?”

     “Abraham Lincoln might have been on to something. When we find a way to restore Wynonna’s soul, we could actually be ending the Earp curse once and for all.”

     “Magic is what started the curse, so magic should be what ends it.” Waverly thought out loud.

     “So what do we do? Give the revenants a chance? Choose to restore their soul and lose their immortality or be sent back to hell for good?”

     “I think that’s exactly what we do. If Rosita became a revenant without a choice, maybe the answer all along is to give them the choice.” Waverly smiled with pride and her heart filled with hope for the first time since she lost everything all those years ago. Maybe they could get through this thing without having to kill anyone at all. Maybe no one else had to die.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who is giving this story a chance. This show and these characters mean the world to me, so I am trying my best to stay true to the characters and the spirit of the show. I am hoping to delve deeper into each of them and add a little mystery to a story we all already love so much, so thanks for allowing me to do so. I appreciate you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart goes out to everyone affected by the tragedy that happened in Las Vegas. I know as Earpers, and family, we will come together for each other and help those who need help getting through this. 
> 
> I apologize that there is violence and also some sadness in this chapter, but there is only one chapter left and it does have a happy ending. 
> 
> TW: violence, brief mention of assault and homophobia

When Waverly and Jeremy finally made their way back to the police station, Jeremy went down to the lab to continue processing the blood samples and also start analyzing Rosita’s blood. Meanwhile, Waverly gathered the rest of their ragtag team so she could share her newest theory with them.

“Alright, Baby Girl, what do you have for us?” Wynonna asked as she took a seat and immediately dug into the box of donuts that were sitting on the table.

“Oh, we found a bacon flavored one.” Waverly announced proudly as she pointed it out for her sister to grab. “Jeremy and I were talking to Rosita, who happens to be a good person despite being a revenant. She even said that if we can’t find a way to restore her humanity, and if killing all the revenants woud end the curse; then she wants Wynonna to go ahead and kill her.”

“Let’s pray we find a better solution than that. I’d rather not have to kill seventy-seven people, especially if one of them is a friend.” Wynonna spoke between bites of her donut.

“That was my thought exactly. If Rosita is good, maybe more of them are good. Maybe just like you, they are cursed without a choice and I’d like to find a way to give them one. If we can end the curse without having to kill them, I, for one, would be okay with that.”

“Except the seven who killed Daddy and Willa. I don’t care if they found Jesus, I aim to send them straight to Hell.”

“Well, yeah, I guess.” Waverly was conflicted because she figured that even if they were bad guys, killing anyone would probably tear Wynonna apart and she didn’t want Wynonna to struggle with her soul more than she already was. “How is peacemaker working anyway? Did you figure it out yet?”

Wynonna subtley moved her injured hand underneath the table to better conceal her bandages. “I was able to eventually fire it, and you can, too, if need be. But it doesn’t work at all for anyone else.”

“You got it to work?!” Waverly exclaimed with pride and excitement.

“Yup.” Wynonna replied awkwardly with special emphasis on the ‘p.’

“Now, she is not being entirely honest.” Doc replied. 

“What do you mean?”

Wynonna shot him an evil glare so he shrugged and didn’t reply. Waverly looked at him pleadingly but he wouldn’t budge. Then she looked to Nicole for a better answer.

“She still burns her hand when she holds peacemaker!” Nicole blurted out, then looked at Wynonna apologetically. “Sorry.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “That’s what I get for being friends with a narc.”

“Yup, again, I deserve that.” Nicole whispered sadly.

“Burns your hand? Like it hurts to shoot it or that it hurts to touch it.”

“Oh...you know….”

“No, I don’t know, Wynonna. That’s why I asked.” Waverly replied with frustration.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. I was able to actually get some target practice in and now I can, in the very least, hit something that I attempt to aim at.”

“That is progress, I guess.”

“Speaking of progress. Do you have any further information about how you believe the curse can be ended without killing revenants?” Dolls said in annoyance when things seemed to get too far off topic for his liking. “Or is it just another wild theory?”

“It makes about as much sense as a magical curse to begin with.” Waverly spat out.

“She does have a point, Dolls.” Wynonna commented.

“Special Agent.” He corrected.

“Whatever.” Wynonna motioned toward her sister. “Go on, how’d you come up with your theory?”

“Demons don’t have souls, right? So how can any of them actually be good? Except, that some are. And you don’t have a soul, and you’re good.”

“That’s debatable.” Wynonna interrupted.

“So what if the whole thing is just part of the curse and if we can figure out how or why the curse began in the first place, we can learn how to reverse it without sending anyone else to Hell.”

“Well, why did you not just say so? I know the origin of the original curse, and it was the Stone Witch herself that cast it.” Doc replied casually.

Everyone stared at him.

“Why have you never said anything about it until now?” Dolls asked with exasperation.

“I did not assume it was pertinant to the matter at hand. We were identifying revenants and hoping to restore Wynonna’s soul and her memory, no one ever mentioned knowing the person who cursed us.”

“I would have thought that was implied. You know, when Waverly gave her whole spiel regarding all of her research. Including how she thought you became immortal.” Wynonna replied.

“Her research was correct. It was magic that gave me my immortality, and yes, it was connected to the curse.” He stood up and walked to the front of the room so Waverly took his vacated seat beside Wynonna.

“The Stone Witch. I knew her as Constance Clootie. Her husband and their sons were some of the many killed by Wyatt. The first ones, to be exact. He was the worst kind of outlaw, and it took us years to track him down. But when we did, Wyatt did not hesitate to put a bullet between his eyes and then through the head of each of his sons. Word got back to his wife, and she cursed Wyatt and everything he touched. His gun, his family and all those who would come after. The curse was meant to haunt him. She could not raise her family from the dead, but the curse enabled all those Wyatt killed thereafter, to be able to rise again.  _ Forever. _ To haunt each generation of his kin, until the end of time.” He looked lost in thought as he spoke, perhaps, haunted himself. “Rosita happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and while Wyatt was hunting outlaws she got hit in the crosshairs. My old friend, Robert Svain, who you know now as Bobo Del Ray, betrayed Wyatt and myself. And because he crossed Wyatt’s path; he too, is cursed as a revenant. And as for me, I got the worse curse of all. I was cursed to spend my immortality watching my best friend and every person in his entire family die. Each and every generation. For all time. And knowing there was nothing I could do to stop it. That is the true curse. So half a centuary ago, I secluded myself. In a well. I thought it would be a far lesser punishment to spend my days alone than to watch another person I cared about die at the hands of this wretched curse.”

“You hid away, like a coward, while our family continued to die.” Wynonna said with more pain than anger. She understood his desire to run, she had done it too. And that may have made her a hypocrite, but she couldn’t help it.

“Tell me, Wynonna. Did you not run when you used magic to take your memories away and leave your sister to deal with the curse on her own?” He countered harshly.

“Hey.” Waverly warned when she saw her sister flinch at his words.

“Let’s not attack each other, we’re on the same side.” Nicole spoke into the increasingly tense atmosphere. “Have you looked for the Stone Witch since you were forced out of your seclusion?”

Doc shook his head. “I heard word she was buried head deep in the sand fields on the west side of Purgatory, but when I went out there, I learned that she had already been beheaded. Seems she had more enemies than just me.”

“Rats! That means we can’t force her to reverse the original curse.” Waverly stated. “But since we now know the origin of the curse and the intent behind it, maybe Mattie can help me trace back the actual curse used. She’s already been looking into the actual spell Wynonna used for her memory loss.”

“The fact that all of Wyatt’s kills, intended or accidental, turned into revenants gives credence to the fact that some of the revenants are still decent people. But even if they were originally good, repeatedly being sent to Hell would wear on anyone. You can’t just hope that they would choose to be good if given the chance to end the curse.” Dolls expained.

“Yes, but knowing that not all of them deserved Hell in the first place is a great place to start. We have most of the names or at least their photos. I could have Rosita help me trace their origins so we understand who they were and how they died. We had previously been working under the assumption that they had all been outlaws, but now that we know otherwise, it does change things.” Waverly answered.

“If everything Wyatt touched became cursed. Like peacemaker itself...couldn’t we just find a way to fix peacemaker?” Wynonna asked. “Like exercise it or throw holy water at it or something?”

“It’s possible. But now we know why it might not have worked for the others. Because they were not part of the lineage of Wyatt. They weren’t part of his curse.”  Waverly thought out loud.

“Or maybe, peacemaker is like Thor’s hammer and it only works for those it deems worthy.” Jeremy spoke from the doorway, and made everyone in the room jump. “Sorry.”

“Well, I doubt I’ll ever be worthy.” Wynonna muttered as Jeremy entered the room.

Waverly overheard her sister and reached out to hold her hand in comfort.

“Ow, sonovabitch…” Wynonna gritted out with pain and yanked her hand away from her sister’s grasp.

Waverly glanced down and saw the bandage wrapped around Wynonna’s hand. 

“You said that you got it working again, but failed to mention what it took to shoot it.” She mumbled as she knelt down beside her sister and forced her to reveal her injured hand.

When Waverly saw the third degree blisters on Wyonna’s hand and the harsh redness of the entire palm, she slapped her sister upside the head.

“Ouch!” Wynonna exclaimed with annoyance.

“You deserve that you big dumb idiot. Why did you push yourself too hard?! It’s not like you can use peacemaker now anyway, with your hand like this.”

“There’s always the other hand.”

“You barely shot the target from five feet away with your good hand, how do you expect to shoot anything with your left hand?” Doc asked increduously.

Waverly turned on him and then Nicole. “And you two, why did you let Wynonna keep trying if it burned her so badly?”

Nicole sheepishly avoided Waverly’s gaze while Doc also had the decency to look ashamed.

“Don’t blame them, you know how stubborn I can be.”

“Worse than a mule, I’d say.” 

“Are you calling me an ass?” Wynonna pouted.

“An ass is a donkey, Wynonna.” Jeremy supplied helpfully. “Oh, did you show them our shopping supplies yet?”

Waverly shook her head, then happily grabbed the bag of goodies off the table. “I’m mad at all of you at the moment, so I’m not sure you even deserve these...but…” She unloaded a bunch of stuff. “We got some spy equipment of our own since  _ someone  _ has yet to issue anything to us.”

She handed everyone their own walkie talkie. Then turned hers on and waited for Wynonna to do the same thing. “I’m still mad at you Bacon Donut, but I couldn’t resist.”

Wynonna smirked. “I’m sorry, Angel Pants. It won’t happen again.”

“Dragon Rider, here, over and out.” Jeremy spoke through his happily.

“I thought we agreed that there would be no code names.” Dolls said dryly.

“We agreed on nothing, Agent Mulder.” Wynonna stated through her walkie talkie.

“Oooh, that’s good. I was thinking maybe Eeyore.” Jeremy announced through his.

“‘Cuz he never smiles.” Wynonna smiled.

“What’s my codename?” Nicole asked as she played idly with her own.

“I was thinking Rainbow Unicorn.” Waverly said with a blush that caused Nicole to blush also. 

“And Doc, you are Pornstache.” Jeremy added. “Or if you don’t like that, just maybe, Immortal Cowboy. But now that I’m thinking of it, maybe that one is a bit too specific and although, it is accurate, it’s not entirely creative.”

“007? Or ‘I’m too sexy for my hat.’” Wynonna teased.

“Okay, enough, what else did you grab from Spies R Us?” Dolls interrupted.

“Did you just make a joke?” Wynonna smirked. “It was even a semi decent one. There’s hope for you yet.”

Jeremy pointed out some specific items. “We got some cool sunglasses, because every undercover agent needs cool shades. And some zipties because not all of us are able to actually carry handcuffs...legally. And tasers!”

“Go back to the zipties please? Why are we cuffing them at all? They’re demons.” Nicole asked.

“We thought until we find a cure, if we caught any and needed to keep them off the streets…”

“That’s illegal.”

“They have other uses, too.”

“Kinky ones, I’m sure.” Wynonna quipped, and then picked up a taser. “These are awesome though.”

“We also got some surveillance stuff and a few small listening devices.” Waverly glanced at Nicole to see if she was going to yell at them for those as well.

Nicole sighed. “I guess if we get Rosita to list the potential threats, we can surveil them. And it would be nice to maybe have some bugs around your apartment at Shorty’s and the Homestead so we can figure out if anyone found a way to get in.”

Waverly smiled proudly.

“It sounds like your day was far more productive than ours was.” Doc told them sincerely.

“Speaking of, are we still waiting on the test results, Jeremy?” Dolls asked.

Jeremy looked anxiously toward Waverly, then grabbed the file he placed on the table when he walked in. “Not all of the results were conclusive, so I had to send some out to a larger lab for further testing. But so far, the results reveal that Wynonna isn’t a revenant.”

“And?” Dolls could tell that there was more.

“Her blood is normal, I compared it to Rosita’s as well as my own.”

“Yours? I thought you were going to compare it with mine?” Waverly asked.

“I did. But yours...yours was inconclusive. There were some anomolies and discreptencies. I sent it in for further testing, in case it was just a bad sample.”

“If you were worried it was a bad sample, I could have given you another one. What are you saying, Jeremy?”

He opened up the folder and showed them some photographs of the samples magnified. “See, this is Wynonna’s blood. And this is my blood. They both are normal looking. This is Rosita’s blood...hers is void of something. Or rather...something was...added. There are a bunch of dark spaces and the blood itself instead of repairing itself as one would assume would happen with immortality...it looks like it’s degraded.”

“That’s good news, isn’t it. It means that whatever magic Wynonna used, it isn’t killing her or changing her...so it can be fixed.” Nicole stated.

Waverly saw Wynonna and Nicole share an intense look with each other when Nicole spoke. She decided to file that piece of information away for later, and focused on Jeremy.

“What did mine look like?”

He pulled out another photocopy of magnified bloodwork. “This is yours. Yours is closer to Rosita’s than Wynonna’s but still not the same. Where hers is degrading or darkened, yours is white and it’s repairing itself, it seems. It’s odd and it’s...it’s not human.”

The room was silent. He took out the last photograph. “This is a side by side comparison of your blood and Wynonna’s. Even with the craziness of the white spots, there should be some similar markers because you’re siblings. But there are none.”

“What are you saying? That I’m not an Earp?” Waverly studied the photo. “That I’m not Wynonna’s sister at all?”

Wynonna ripped the picture away from Waverly and forced her sister to face her. “Jeremy said the tests were inconclusive and could have been corrupted, don’t jump to conclusions.” She touched Waverly’s face with her good hand. “You’re my sister, okay. I don’t need a stupid test to tell me that. And besides, you shot peacemaker. You are an Earp.”

“Wynonna’s right.” Nicole stated as she squeezed Waverly’s hand. “You’re the Earpest Earp of them all.”

Waverly nodded at them and forced a smile, but her mind was reeling. Her entire identity was based around being an Earp. All her research into finding the cure to the curse. The research on who she assumed were her ancestors. All the money she spent on Ebay collecting Wyatt Earp memorabilia. All she knew was how to be an Earp. To be the town outcast because of her last name. To be left behind by those who supposedly loved her. To be Wynonna Earp’s little sister. And now not only may she never have been an Earp at all, but she could be a revenant or something just as sinister. Magic and evil and demons and monsters existed. What if she was one of the bad guys now?

“Waverly?” Wynonna shook her. “Baby Girl.” 

Waverly’s eyes re-focused and they found Wynonna’s. Wynonna hugged her. She held her tightly and kissed her temple as she whispered that she loved her. After a minute or longer, Waverly finally started to calm down. Internally, she was still freaking out. But she was able to process what was going on around her.

Dolls dragged Jeremy away as he asked about a more detailed description of the results. Doc packed up the equipment that was scattered around the conference table. And Nicole stood off in the distance as she reviewed a stack of files but also stole glances at the sisters. Waverly caught her eye and smiled at her to assure that she was okay for now. Nicole’s return smile was that of immense relief.

“I know the homestead probably still smells like a decaying skunk.” Wynonna stated as she wrinkled her nose. “But it’s safe for the moment and as long as the protection squad allows it, I would like to take you there. I have some things I need to tell you.”

Waverly could have guessed what Wynonna wanted to tell her, but she found comfort in Wynonna wanting to be at  _ their  _ home to do it. She nodded her acceptance.

 

XXXXX

 

An hour later, Wynonna and Waverly were at the homestead. They sat on the roof and looked out into the distance. Wynonna saw Dolls’ black blazer parked at the east side of their property line. He and Haught insisted on being back up. And even Doc and Rosita walked the southern line of the property, just outside their boundary. Wynonna hated to admit that it felt nice to have people around. People who cared enough to want to protect her. But also people she didn’t hate...most of the time. They still drove her just as crazy as most people did. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself.

Waverly currently had her walkie talking in hand. “Angel Pants to Rainbow Unicorn, testing…”

“Rainbow Unicorn to Angel Pants, I hear you loud and clear. Be careful though, okay, Waves.”

“You can’t use our real names on this frequency, we don’t know who’s listening.” Waverly told her dramatically. “But I promise to be careful, okay. And if something does happen, remember, the safe words are ‘Tacos are tasty.’”

“ _ Will you just…”  _ Dolls voice was heard in the background before Nicole’s muffled response of “sorry boss” came over the line.

Waverly giggled, then turned her volume down a bit. 

“Using safe words already, didn’t know your relationship had progressed so quickly.” Wynonna quipped.

Waverly nervously fumbled with her walkie talkie and almost dropped in. Then she blushed even redder and ducked her head in response.

“Oh, chill. It’s a joke.” Wynonna smirked. “I’ll bet she’s  _ haught _ in bed though. Get it?” 

“Shut up.”

They sat in silence for awhile before Waverly fidgeted some more with her radio and Wynonna stilled her with her hand over Waverly’s. Waverly looked up at her sister. “I...we...Nicole and I kissed. I like her...a lot. I like girls.”

Wynonna nodded. “I’m not blind, Waverly. I mean, I’ve never been the best or most attentive sister…”

“But you were. When I needed you to be, you were.”

“But I do have eyes, and that girl is crazy about you. Plus, she’s away better for you than Champ ever was.”

“So don’t...I mean...it’s okay, that’s she’s a girl?”

“Does she make you happy? I mean, despite the shitshow that we are in the middle of now...are you happy?”

Waverly nodded with a smile.

“That’s all that ever mattered to me, Baby Girl.”

Waverly’s eyes filled with tears.

“Don’t start that crying shit yet, there’s way too much to discuss to start crying already.” Wynonna chastised her playfully.

Waverly smiled through the tears. “You know, my whole life...it makes sense that I might not be an Earp because of the way Willa tormented me so much. She hated me.”

Wynonna slowly scooted closer to Waverly and put her arm around the smaller girl and let Waverly’s head rest on her shoulder.

“After mom left, Daddy barely looked at me. People I love, they don’t love me back, Wynonna. So my whole life…I tried so hard to be the perfect one. The smart one. The good one. The sweet one. Not the better one. I just wanted to be good enough for you to love me back. To not leave like everyone else. So when I realized that I also liked girls. That I might be different in a way I wasn’t sure you would accept, I...I thought if I let you know that part of me...that you would leave, too. Except that maybe this time, you wouldn’t come back.”

“I didn’t know…” Wynonna held her tighter and her own eyes watered. “I love you more than you could ever imagine, Waves. So much more than you know. I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you couldn’t share who you were with me. I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry that I suck as a sister and as a person and that I ever made you think that you were not worth staying for. Not worth loving.”

“It wasn’t just you.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I mean, that Daddy and Momma and Willa, they did a number on me. And then they died. And you went cuckoo bananas and…” She sighed and hugged Wynonna back. She burrowed further into her sister. “You also helped put me back together. You left, but you came back.”

“I remember almost everything. At least, I think I do. Some of it is still hazy or comes in flashes. But you, I remember you. The day we brought you home from the hospital. I got to name you. I don’t know if you knew that. But I mean, Waverly, maybe you hate me for the name alone.” Wynonna tried to lighten the mood, but it didn’t make her feel any better. “I remember when our dog, Goldie the Golden Retriever, died. Come to think about it, you suck at picking names, too.”

“Hey, I loved Goldie. And it was a very adequate and accurate name.”

“We buried her under that tree, remember?” Wynonna pointed off into the distance. “And we had a funeral and everything for her. You wrote a poem and made us sing,  _ Amazing Grace _ , because you just learned that song. And then when your bunny…”

“Jessica.”

“Yes, Jessica Rabbit.” Wynonna smirked. “Should’ve known you liked hot redheads.”

Waverly slapped her playfully. 

“But we buried your rabbit beside Goldie, because you didn’t want either of them to be alone.” Wynonna smiled fondly. “And we used to have a tire swing over there.” Wynonna pointed to the east side of the barn. “But we had to take it down because you kept getting sick.”

“That’s because Willa spun me in circles way too fast!” Waverly protested.

“And we used to sleep up here on the roof, or try to, when Daddy had too much to drink and we wanted to hide from him.” Wynonna continued sadly. “We used to pick wildflowers out in that field. It was your idea, because you thought we should always have some fresh ones to surprise Momma with in case she ever came home. And I used to have you on the front of my bike and drive you up and down the driveway while you quoted that god awful movie.”

“Titanic is a classic.” Waverly smirked, then extended her hands and thrust her chest out proudly. “I am king of the world!”

Wynonna couldn’t help laughing. “You’re still a dork. But you’re my dork.” 

Waverly relaxed back against the roof and lay so she could look up at Wynonna. “You know you love me.”

“I do. That’s my point. The best memories I have, even if some are sad, they were with you, Baby Girl. I know I screwed it all up, first by leaving, and then by taking my own memories away...but, Waves, I...I don’t want to keep letting you down. Keep hurting you.”

She sat up abruptly. “If you want it to be different then...be different. You had a second chance, and you’re making the same stupid mistakes.”

“What do you mean?”

“You still shut me out. How long have you had your memories? Even just some of them?”

Wynonna looked down full of shame.

“That’s my point, Wynonna. You hate that you hurt me, but you still choose to do it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For someone who apologizes so often, you’re still a jackass.”

“I know I’m a screw-up okay. I know that! I shouldn’t be the heir. You have always been better than me, Waves, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. You make me want to be better. I will probably always let you down. I will probably always be the bad sister. Willa was better, you’re better. I don’t know why it was me that survived. I don’t know why it couldn’t have been her. I wish it was. Sometimes, I...I think about the look on Daddy’s face right before I fired peacemaker. I think he knew what was going to happen. I think he knew I’d have failed. And I did, spectacularly. That’s the only thing I’ve ever been good at. And so yes, I suck. I get it. I wish you had a better sister. I wish...sometimes, I wish I would have been the one that died that day.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Wynonna stiffened. That was something she never intended to say out loud. And the fact that she had those thoughts far more often than  _ sometimes  _ terrifed her, even before she lost her soul and the threat of going to Hell weighed heavily on her mind. She figured she’d deserve it though. If anyone deserved to be punished for their sins, it was her.

Waverly saw the anguished look that overtook her sisters features, and heard her voice crack as she spoke. She couldn’t imagine the shame and guilt and regret and self hatred that Wynonna lived with every day for the last fifteen years. How could she have known the depths of it if Wynonna never told her?

“I just wish I didn't feel ashamed of everything even if only for a day. If I felt that I belonged someplace, anywhere really. You know?” Wynonna whispered.

Waverly quickly wrapped her sister in her arms. “You belong with me, Wynonna.” She kissed her on the cheek. “You always have.”

They held each other for awhile longer before Waverly spoke again. “You’re part of all my best memories, too. I need you, Wynonna. I always have.”

“I love you, Waverly Earp. Because, despite all the reasons you have for hating me...you still love me.”

“I do. And just for the record, you seem kind of needy for a lone wolf.”

Wynonna pulled away and looked her sister in the eye. “Maybe I don’t want to be alone anymore.” 

 

XXXXX

 

Nicole watched the Earp sisters from a distance. From Dolls’ vehicle they couldn’t see a whole lot, but from that distance they almost looked at peace. They looked almost happy. Content even. She imagined what it was like for them as kids, before their whole world came tumbling down. They probably had a normal childhood. Did chores. Rode horses. Fed the chickens. Maybe raced each other up and down the dirt road, and because Waverly was so much younger, Nicole imagined Wynonna would let her win every so often. They probably climbed trees and got scraped up knees and teased each other and had bonfires in the summer and hayrides in the fall.

She liked to imagine them like that. Happy. She wished they could be like that again. As she watched them lean into one another and could sometimes make out their entire bodies shaking; she wondered if it was because they had been laughing or crying. She hoped both. Because as much as she wanted them to be laughing, she knew that they had a lot of serious things to discuss as well. And crying did a body good. It had healing powers. So long as you didn’t have to cry alone. And if the Earp sisters were one consistent thing, it was that they came as a set. Nothing would ever come between them. It almost was enough to make her jealous of them. She wished she had family that loved her so completely the way Wynonna and Waverly loved each other. 

“Do you ever regret it?”

Dolls voice brought Nicole out of her musings. “What?”

“You nearly flunked out of state college your freshmen year, but then you transferred schools, ended up graduating with honors. Went right into the academy and finished top of your class there. You had your pick of rookie beats and you chose the podunk town of Hell. I get that Sheriff Nedley heavily recruited you, but why’d you say yes? And do you regret it now?”

Nicole shook her head with a sad smile, then let her eyes wander back to the Earp sisters. “I wanted to be a cop so I could make a difference in this world, save people, make the world a ittle safer. I think I’m doing that right here.”

“Would you mind sharing with me what happened your freshmen year of college?” He asked with concern. “I have the clearance to look it up if I wanted to, but I’d rather hear it from you. If you wouldn’t mind.”

She studied him. It was not a story she told often. Ever really. She put it behind her and as much as she wished it woud stay there, it was likely to follow her for the rest of her life. Things like that tended to do so. 

“I’ll tell you if you give me something about you. Something personal and meaningful.”

He eyed her carefully, then barely nodded. “You first.”

“I planned to wait until college to come out to my family. I wanted to be far enough away from them in case things went south. But the third week into freshmen year, I was attacked on campus. I didn’t tell the school or anyone because I saw how things like that were handled. But after weeks of struggling and no sleep at all, I finally told my parents. They were very supportive. They helped me go to campus security and a victim advocate and I started the official investigation process. Anyway, at Christmastime, I decided to get up the courage to tell them about my being a lesbian as well. I thought they would be just as supportive. I thought that my horrible experience had bonded us, had made our relationship even stronger. But they threw it in my face. Told me that they would continue to get me some psychological help because what had happened to me turned me into what I was now. They invalidated who I am. They belittled my identity and they used what had happened to me as a means to justify their bigotry. That made things even worse for me when I went back to school. I didn’t understand how my family could turn on me. I ended up dropping the case entirely; which I regret to this day. But I did start volunteering at helplines and with victim advocacy groups. I joined some LGBT clubs on campus. I threw myself into applying to transfer anywhere away from my family. From what had happened. And in the meantime, I found myself and my calling. I want to help people. Keep them safe unlike how my college, my family and the community failed to keep me safe. I want to help others know they are believed. I came to Hell because, quite frankly, I fingered why not? Even Hell needed an angel.”

She finished with a shit-eating grin and even Dolls cracked a smile.

“Do you ever talk to them?”

“No. I cut ties with them. Maybe someday, I’ll give them a chance to come around. Until that day, I don’t feel the need to have to explain myself or what happened or who I am. I’m proud of who I am, and I’m proud of how strong I have been to make it from that low in my life to actually doing something good for the world. I believe that Hell, or maybe Prugatory, is where I belong. I believe in found family and the importance of choosing people to want to surround yourself with. These people, our team...I choose all of you.”

“Waverly is lucky to have you. For the record.” He told her seriously.

“Thank you, Agent Dolls.” She smiled at him. “Now it’s your turn. What brought you to the Black Badge Division? And now to Hell?”

“I was in the army. Lifetime soldier. Great at following orders. And great at killing people. It made me a great soldier, but a lousy human being. For the most part. So when they started experimenting on soldiers, making them better...more efficient. I wasn’t as opposed to the idea as I should have been. I have done a lot of things I am not proud of. I regret so much. In a way, being here, it’s the only way I found that maybe I can get what I’ve been searching for.”

“Answers?”

He shook his head. “Redemption. I screwed up. Lots of good people died. I don’t ever want that to happen again.”

“You think that breaking this curse will help relieve some guilt? Maybe the fact that Wynonna can end it without losing her humanity the way you did will restore your faith in people again?”

“I think that only in a place like this, with people like these...that I will be appreciated and accepted for...what I have become.”

“And what do you think that is?”

“I told you they did experiments, right? I’m still not completely sure what I am. But if anyone can figure it out, it’s Jeremy. And if anyone will accept it or believe it...it’s the Earps.”

“We’re quite the team, aren’t we.” Nicole mused.

“A revenant, the Earp heir with magical amnesia, the ageless and immortal Doc Holliday, a boy genius, and whatever Waverly is...I guess I fit right in.”

“Yeah.” Nicole replied sadly. Of course she would be the one who didn’t fit in. The lowly and completely unremarkable human. 

“Hey…” Dolls awkwardly patted her shoulder and she looked over at him. “We need you just as much as anyone else on this team. You ground us. The rest of us are seeking redemption or vengeance but you, Officer Haught, just want to do the right thing. To help people. To save them all. Jeremy is the brains of this team, the rest of us are the strength, but you and Waverly are the heart of it. We will  _ all  _ be needed for what’s to come. They need you.” He points out toward the darkening sky where the Earps sisters are still on the roof of their house. “I need you.”

“And you’re not just saying that?”

He stared at her. “Have you ever known me to just be nice for the sake of it?”

She shook her head.

“You are a damn fine cop, Haught. But even more than that, you are an outstanding person.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, radio that girl of yours. It’s getting dark so we should be heading back out of Purgatory soon.”

Nicole blushed at his assumption, but did as he asked anyway. “Rainbow Unicorn to Angel Pants. Are you about ready to wrap things up over there?”

“Rosita and I have surveyed the whole property line and have seen nothing out of the ordinary.” Doc Holliday’s voice crackled over the walkie talkie.

“If you don’t use codenames, it defeats the purpose of having them.” Waverly chastised.

“Fine. This is Oldtimer. Walking Dead and I secured the perimeter.”

“I think that name makes me sound like a zombie. I’m not a zombie.” Rosita muttered over the line. “Who picked these names anyway?”

“Waverly.” Wynonna answered. “Oh, sorry. Angel Pants.”

“Right, sorry. I think they are really cool names.” Rosita replied quickly.

Nicole smiled to herself. Waverly was the smallest of the group, the youngest even. And the one most likely to hug you rather than shoot you, unless you deserved it (she was good with a shotgun after all); but no one wanted to be on her bad side. Not because they were scared of her. The opposite actually, at least for Nicole. No one wanted to break Waverly’s heart. She cared too much and she was so pure and innocent and perfect. Who in their right mind would want to ruin that?

“Angel Pants to Rainbow Unicorn, we’re coming down now.”

“Roger that.” Nicole smiled and noticed Dolls eyeing her. “What? It’s actually kind of fun, okay?”

He shook his head with a grin. “I told you, you belong here as much as the rest of us.”

Nicole’s smile widened. She shut off her walkie talking and waited for Wynonna and Waverly to join them. Rosita and Doc were going to follow behind them to make sure they made it out of town safely, then they would once again go their separate ways.

Things went almost according to plan until they reached the sign that announced their departure from Purgatory. The road was blocked with people, revenants, who stood shoulder to shoulder.

“Dammit. Can’t we just run them over?” Wynonna muttered from the backseat.

Dolls gased it, but a loud pop of his front tires sent him spinning out of control.

“They put spikes in the road. I should have known.” He grumbled as he regained control of his vehicle but then the revenants raised their own weapons and unloaded clip after clip of ammunition onto the vehicle.

“The blazer’s armored, right?” Waverly asked as Wynonna shielded her from the gunfire.

Nicole and Dolls already had they guns drawn. “Not even armor can withstand this amount of gunfire for too long.” Dolls said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the door handle. “I have an idea, get ready to run.”

“How do we know when…” Wynonna was cut off when Dolls slammed the door shut and sqauted behind his vehicle for cover. Rosita was already out of her car to join him, both of them ducked behind the blazer to regroup and discuss tactics.

“What do you have planned?” She asked him. “Doc is going to make a break for it and cross the line with my car as soon as he can. If the others can make it cross the line, he can drive them out of here safely.”

Dolls nodded. Before he was able to respond, Wynonna rolled the window down and stuck peacemaker out of it and blindly fired two shots. She took down two revenants and caused the others to pause in confusion.

“Now!” Rosita yelled toward Doc and he sped up and knocked over five revenants in his path. The tires of the vehicle were flat and sparks from the rims flew everywhere, but he made it through and caused enough distraction for Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole to get out of the vehicle. 

Wynonna grabbed Waverly’s hand and ran with her through the path Doc had made for them. She took down two more revenants, which left her with only two more bullets. Nicole and Rosita fired their own weapons to draw attention away from the Earps. But each time they shot one down, they would quickly stand back up and continue their assault.

Dolls moved fully out from behind the vehicle and took a deep breath. With his huge exhale, he expelled fire. Lots of fire. The revenants started burning and screaming. Nicole looked at him with wide eyes, then turned to Rosita.

“You have to get out of here. Find a safe place to lay low until we can find a way to get you out of here for good.” She told her.

Rosita nodded then took off running. Nicole glanced at Dolls and made sure he was okay, then she ran to join the Earps and Doc across the Purgatory line. Dolls waited until they were all safely inside the other vehicle before he stopped breathing fire. He ran as quickly as he could to join them before the revenants rematerialized. Wynonna expelled her last two bullets into the heads of the first two revenants to come to. Then Doc sped away leaving the distruction behind them.

“Did Rosita get out of there?” Doc asked as he drove.

“Yes, she got enough of a headstart, I think she’ll be fine.” Nicole answered.

Wynonna was silent for a minute, then looked at Dolls. “So...you’re a dragon then?”

“Not sure. Maybe?”

“Jeremy might want to rethink his codename.” Waverly mused. “Or not. He might still be into that kind of thing.”

They all looked at her.

“Come on, like you didn’t know he was gay.”

“I didn’t know  _ you  _ were gay for years. And you’re my sister. Of course Jeremy being gay would have slipped my notice.” Wynonna replied. 

Then she examined her hand. The bandage that had covered her injured hand was singed off in places and although she no longer held peacemaker, it was smoking.

“We should stop by a hospital and disinfect that.” Waverly told her as she examined the injury. “It could get infected or already is.”

“And what do I say happened? The demon killing gun that only I am supposed to be able to shoot apparently doesn’t like me and instead of just letting me kill people, it burns my whole hand off?”

“You did shoot it. You shot all six rounds and each found its mark.” Doc commented on with pure awe. “You are the true heir, memories or not.”

“She does have her memories back though. Most of them anyway.” Waverly replied as she continued to study her sister’s hand. “But Doc is right, it shot true. And you didn’t hesitate or miss. You did good.”

Wynonna closed her eyes and let her head fall on the back of the seat. “If I did so good, why do I feel like shit?”

“What do you mean? Does it hurt you? Besides just your hand?”

“I don’t think that’s what she means, Waves.” Nicole replied gently. “She just killed six people. Bad people. But it doesn’t really change the way killing someone feels. I remember the first time I had to shoot someone. It was a just kill, self defense and proper escalation of force. But I still was off duty for two and a half weeks and went to a lot of counseling. Unfortunately, it’s the kind of thing you don’t want to get easier. It should never not bother you when you are forced to take another life.”

Wynonna’s eyes caught Nicole’s gratefully, but she didn’t comment further.

“Which is why it might be more important than ever to find the cure.” Waverly stated. 

“I don’t know, I mean...did it look like those revenants would be willing to negotiate?” Dolls told her. “Not everyone is good, Waverly. Rosita aside, we might have to get on board with the fact that we do have to hunt them down.”

“No. If there is a way to save Wynonna from doing that. Six kills tonight. Minus Rosita...that’s seventy more. Do you think she can survive that? Not just physically...but can you honestly say that Wynonna’s sanity or humanity will stay in tact if you force her to kill seventy more people?”

“Then you better get researching, Earp. You better find her another option.”

“Guys, I’m still right here.” Wynonna moaned but her tone didn’t hold its usual bite.

Nicole was worried about her. “We can drop you off at my house and Waverly and I can head to the station and start some research.”

“No can do, Haught, were Waverly goes I go. I almost lost her tonight, I won’t let her out of my sight ever again.”

Waverly snuggled into her sister’s side and then looked at Nicole. “We could grab my stuff from the station and just do the research at your house.”

They quickly drove to the station and picked up all of Waverly’s research. Dolls stayed at the station in an attempt to find Jeremy so he could study a sample of his blood. Doc dropped the women off at Nicole’s and planned to take the car to the shop to replace its tires. And possibly its rims.

Nicole made some tea for each of them in hopes of calming Wynonna down so she could sleep. Wynonna lay across the couch while Waverly spread her papers out on the coffee table and around the floor. Waverly sat on the floor in front of the couch, close enough so Wynonna could reach out and touch her if she needed to or wanted to.

“I thought we were going to die tonight.” Wynonna told her sister honestly. “And all I could think was that you finally met someone and you were happy and I was not going to let those bastards take that from you.”

Waverly smiled sadly then turned to face her sister. “Didn’t you worry about yourself at all?”

Wynonna frowned. “You do know that the odds of winning this...me versus seventy...you have to be ready to let me go, Baby Girl.”

Waverly shook her head fiercely. “No, I don’t have to be okay with that. I’ll never be okay with that.”

Wynonna stifled her yawn. Then her eyes closed of their own accord. She was practically snoring by the time Nicole walked in with some tea.

“How’s she doing?”

“Being a stubborn superhero. As usual.” Waverly muttered then accepted the mug of tea with a grateful smile. “She somehow still thinks she’s the bad guy of the story.”

“We’ll save her Waverly, even from herself. I promise.”

Nicole sat beside Waverly and kissed her on the cheek which caused the other woman to blush. 

Waverly smiled shyly at Nicole. “Wynonna knows about us. And she’s...she’s happy about it.”

“She just wants you to be happy, Waves. I hope I get to be the one making you happy, because that’s all I want, too.” Nicole set her mug down on an empty spot on the table.

“You do. You make me very happy. Even with all of this...you do.”

They shared a soft and delicate kiss. When Nicole pulled away, she rested one hand on Waverly’s knee, and then reached for one of the files. Waverly moved closer to Nicole and grabbed her laptop. Both worked in silence for hours. They shared some of their thoughts here and there or asked questions of each other regarding what was being read. Every so often, Wynonna tossed and turned in her sleep and mumbled and whined, all of which broke Waverly’s heart. It made her work harder for an answer. She needed to find a way to save her sister. To help her.

Waverly’s research into magic brought her to the Native American belief of Four Directions (which resembled a compass). Since it kept popping up, she decided to give it a better look.  South represented childhood and innocence. The second stage (West) represented adolescence, grief, and mystery. This was a time where great transformation occurred and was also described as the ‘little death’ because of the loss of innocence. To reach adulthood (North) people had to overcome pain and suffering; which called upon unconditional love and understanding if they had surrendered themselves to it. 

Adulthood was about responsibility and learning self-confidence. Eventually, everyone finished in the East with old age and wisdom. Here people found peace. This was the circle of life according to the Four Directions. Most people cycled through these stages with little difficulty, but some got stuck in one of the stages indefinitely.

“I think I might have found something.” Waverly looked up at Nicole. “I think maybe the spell Wynonna used was of Native American origins. The compass she drew, the one she wanted to remember...look.” 

Nicole saw a sketch very similar to the one Wynonna had with her the day she found her. “What does it say about that compass?”

“It’s not what it says that has me convinced...it’s what it means.” She handed the laptop for Nicole to scan through. She waited until Nicole was finsihed to continue. “I think Wynonna is stuck at West...adolenscence. It’s when she truly lost her innocence. It’s her grief. Her  _ little death. _ ” 

Waverly scanned a few more articles about Native American customs and beliefs and found something called  _ Soul Retrieval.  _ It had looked promising, so she continued to read.

_ Soul Sharing _ was where people gave a part of their soul to another person, perhaps a lover. It seemed like a romantic gesture, but it had been the opposite. By willingly giving someone else a part of their soul, they had effectively disempowered themselves. They were no longer whole. Plus, their lover had been forced to carry that extra burden.  _ Soul Stealing  _ was even worse. It was when someone took pieces from a person forcibly (usually through traumatic or emotional suffering). In both cases, the soul had been partially lost, and it was hard to get it back--unless someone else did it for them. That was when soul retrieval was used. 

“I think that the spell gave her amnesia so that her memories could come back little by little so she could properly deal with them. That she could forgive herself and accept what had happened. I think she didn’t lose her soul from the spell itself, but from everything that happened. And if she can find a way to retrieve the part of her that was lost back then...then maybe she can reverse the spell itself.”

“So, since she lost her innocence not by choice and she has yet to accept it, then the spell in a way gives her that choice back. To reclaim her innocence by understanding that she was not to blame for what happened. That even though she didn’t choose to be the heir, she is and being the heir and ending the curse may actually give the choice back to her and everyone who was touched by it.”

“That sounds right to me. We can call the blacksmith tomorrow and run it by her. See if she learned anything on her own yet.”

 

XXXX

 

The first thing the next morning, Doc drove into Purgatory with Rosita’s restored Buick. He pulled it into a vacant place in the parking lot at Shorty’s. He slipped through the back and up to Waverly’s old apartment. He knocked on the door and heard movement inside.

“Rosita, it is me. I’ve come to check on you and return your car.” He said through the closed door and slowly it opened.

She had a relieved smile on her face. “I figured the surveillance you and I installed yesterday was my best option of not only keeping safe but having you find me.”

“Once again, we all are in Waverly Earp’s debt.” He said with a smirk of his own as he tipped his hat in a proper greeting. “We are all glad you were able to stay safe last night.”

She opened the door wider to let him inside and then closed the door behind them and they both made their way into the living room of the apartment.

“Did everyone else make it out safely? I’ve been worried about you guys all night. I figured you’d call me with bad news and wanted to let you guys wind down and get some sleep so I didn’t check in.”

He exhaled loudly and dispelled a long breath of air. “No one was injured last night, but Wynonna is not doing well. Waverly called this morning and told me she had tossed and turned all night, struggling with nightmares. She’s already drunk and that was a hour ago.”

Rosita frowned. “We had all hoped she wouldn’t have to kill anyone. Yesterday, had to be hard for her. I worried I was the only one who wanted to have this curse ended with my soul restored, even at the risk of losing my immortality. I mean, you and I are kind of in the same boat right? You can’t die and I am doomed to die over and over and survive Hell every time...just to come back and do it all again. I’d give it up in a heartbeat.”

“I do not understand humanity’s desire for immortality. What good is living forever if everyone you ever loved will die without you?”

“What did Wyatt Earp do that was so bad that it cursed so many of us?”

“He killed a witch’s family.”

Rosita’s eyes widened. “The Stone Witch? Had I known she was the cause of all of this, I would have made sure that someone didn’t behead her.”

“Yeah, well, Waverly has a witch friend of her own. She is on her way to see her today.”

“The blacksmith?”

“You know her?”

“Of her. She’s said to be more powerful than the Stone Witch, but far less crazy. We might have a chance to end this for real, if she is on our side.” Rosita suddenly chuckled to herself. “I would have never thought I’d  be friends with the Earps.”

“They are quite remarkable. For the first time since Wyatt died, I have faith that good will triumph.”

“For the first time since I’ve been a revenant, I have faith I am actually one of the good ones.”

They were silent for a few moments before Doc spoke again. “I think I need to talk to an old friend?”

“Bobo?”

“That is what he calls himself now.”

“I’ll go with you.”

 

XXXXXXX

 

Waverly and Nicole met with the blacksmith at the police station. They didn’t want Wynonna around while they discussed the curse, the spell and anything else that may send Wynonna spiraling back into oblivion. They felt bad asking Jeremy to babysit her, but they figured they could get more done and far more efficiently without a drunk and sorrow-filled Wynonna at the moment.

The blacksmith showed up right one time and brought two spellbooks with her. The first was the one Waverly had seen before and another looked far older and more worn.

Instead of greeting the other women properly, Mattie launched right into a monologue. “I found the original curse that Constance Clootie used on Wyatt Earp. She must have really hated him, because the magic itself is not all that powerful but the way it was used seeped into every part of Wyatt and all that he touched. Basically, she took away choice. Everyone who came into contact with him was cursed not only with lack of choice, but used as a weapon to bring further pain and suffering on Wyatt Earp himself. In essance, they became tools of the Stone Witch and in order to keep Wyatt participating in the little torture game she created, she linked his own weapon to the curse itself.”

“It would make since that she wanted to take away Wyatt’s and everyone else’s choices, because she lost control of her own life and had no choice in the matter when her husband and sons were taken from her.” Waverly mused.

“Yeah, but cursing every generation that followed, that’s a bit excessive.” Nicole stated.

“Well, she was a spiteful witch.” Mattie commented. “I don’t know if you found anything in your research regarding Constance, but if she lost her husband and children and her enemy had a family...I could see her wanting him to lose everyone he cared about as well. She wasn’t happy with the family he currently had, she needed to ensure that it was all family he was ever going to have.”

“Is there a reversal spell or anything to counteract it? How about a way to transfer it?” Waverly wondered as she took one of the books from Mattie.

“Waverly, no. You won’t take this curse from Wynonna. We’ll help her another way.” Nicole told her forcefully.

Waverly nodded distractedly as she studied the spell for herself. It was in a language she vaguely recognized. “Is this Navajo? Or…”

“You can read it?”

“I know several languages fluently, and some just in passing recognition.”

Mattie eyed her with surprise and awe.

“Yeah, my girl is smart.” Nicole replied proudly, then snapped her mouth shut when she realized what she said. “Not  _ mine.  _ I know you don’t belong to anyone and I know all we did was kiss and…”

“Relax, Nicole. I thought it was cute.” Waverly replied with a blush and Nicole’s face flushed as well.

“To answer your question, Waverly, there isn’t exactly a reversal spell...but it turns out the one Wynonna performed is somewhat linked to it. At least in the general sense. The spell she used…” Mattie handed Waverly the other spellbook.

One of the pages was bookmarked, so Waverly opened it to that one. Nicole looked over her shoulder to read it with her.

“The spell is about acceptance and you see the references to a compass…” Mattie pointed out.

“The Four Directions came up in my research, I think we have a good idea of what it will take to overcome this spell.” Waverly commented and shared a look at Nicole.

Mattie nodded her understanding. “So you know that Wynonna’s spell was about choice. Choosing to accept who you are or losing who you are entirely. Basically, her spell gives choice back to those who originally lost it. I think that it was intended for Wynonna herself, but since she was part of the larger curse...that her spell linked everyone else involved. It sort of gives them each a chance at reclaiming their lives.”

“So, in a way...she ended the first curse but is stuck in the magic of the second spell?” Nicole asked as she tried to fit the pieces together in her head. “It would explain why peacemaker burns her. She is no longer bound by the Earp curse, and she doesn’t want to have to use it. Her spell is sort of overriding the curse of peacemaker. It was still meant to kill revenants, and when Wynonna is forced to use it…”

“If she is actively going against both the spell and the Earp curse...with those two sides at odds...she thinks she doesn’t have a choice but her spell is trying to force her into choosing...peacemaker burning her is the least of her problems. Even if she had her soul at this point, it would be at war with itself. She needs to make a decision once and for all. She needs to realize she does have a choice.” Mattie urged them.

“We thought we could give the revenants a choice to not have to be killed and sent to Hell...but we got attacked last night and in all of our defense, Wynonna killed six of them. She’s not doing well at all today. She’s really struggling.” Waverly replied sadly.

“Maybe in order to not feel forced into killing, Wynonna has to accept that some of the revenants are still bad people. She will not be able to save them all.” Nicole mentioned. “But in order for her to be okay with some of them being unable to be saved...she has to believe that she is not expected to have all the answers. She has to acknowledge that even if she doesn’t succeed in saving them all, that she still is good and still saved some of them.”

“First, we have to get her to forgive herself for killing Daddy and failing to save Willa.” Waverly said, then frowned. “I actually never said the words to her. That I never once blamed her for losing them. I need to make sure she knows that I don’t hold any of that against her.”

“Is getting every one of them to make their own choice about being good or evil...is that what breaks this spell?” Nicole asked.

“I wish it was that simple.”

“Nothing is ever that simple, apparently.” Waverly muttered.

“I found something else in my research...well...it’s not part of the magic itself, more like a warning or prophecy.” Mattie stuttered her words as her thoughts were not coming across as clearly as she wanted them to. “It doesn’t make a lot of sense to me.”

She handed Waverly a single sheet of paper with one sentence written in the Navajo langauge with a somewhat attempted translation.

“When the choice is given and angels and demons work together.” Nicole read out loud. “What happens when those things occur? Does it break both curses?”

“That’s what I couldn’t translate. I don’t quite know.”

Waverly studied it. She tried to make sense of what thought started to form in the recesses of her mind. “I think that’s exactly what it means. Not for these spells specifically. I think it might be in regards to soul retrieval though. A piece of them is missing. Lost or taken against their will. And by giving them the choice back. To repair what was broken. To accept what they have now become...to be an angel or demon...I think they have to choose how they want to start seeing themselves and that is what they will become. At least, that’s what I think it might mean.”

“Soul retrieval? You know far more than I would have thought possible, Miss Earp.” Mattie commented with a wry smile. “You would make a good little witch, if you were ever so inclined.”

“Thanks, but I’m already trying to figure out what I am. I don’t need to add anything else to my plate.”

“What do you mean?”

“I tested my blood, against Wynonna’s and a friend of mine who’s a revenant.” 

Mattie stared at her in shock. “You have a friend whose a revenant?”

“Well, yeah. She’s a good person.”

Mattie shook her head with a grin. “You’re truly one of a kind. What’d your blood tell you?”

“That I probably am not an Earp. And there was a discrepancy, I have unique blood.”

“Unique how? Revenant blood? There was legend that there is a halfbreed out there somewhere.”

“Half human, half demon?” Nicole asked. “Would they be bound the same way revenants are? Because Waverly can hold and fire peacemaker. She also is obviously able to cross the Purgatory line.”

“No, that isn’t right. If you had any revenant blood at all, you couldn’t do those things.” Mattie told them.

“Then what am I?” Waverly asked with a small voice.

“Hey…” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and brought it up to her lips to kiss her knuckles. Then she rested her forehead against Waverly’s. “Babe, you are extraordinary.”

Waverly gave her a watery smile, then kissed Nicole gently. When they pulled away, she wrapped herself in Nicole’s waiting arms. “You always know just want to say.”

Nicole smiled at her with adoration. “You make it easy. I just say the truth.”

“When you guys finish whatever this is...would you show me your blood samples? I would like to look at them for myself. I might have a few theories of my own.”

“We can see if Jeremy left the lab unlocked, or I can ask the knew intern if he as a spare set.” Nicole said as she directed her attention away from Waverly.

“Oh, I want to see the intern!” 

“Why?” Nicole looked at Waverly with confusion.

“Jeremy has a crush on him. I think it’s adorable and I plan to play matchmaker.” Waverly replied excitedly.

“Waves, I’m pretty sure Tucker is straight. Like wierdly and obsessively so. He actually freaks me out a bit.”

“Are you heterophobic, sweetie?” Waverly teased.

“No. I’m just anti-pedophile and rapist.” Nicole spat out with venom. Tucker truly did give her the heevie-jeevies.

“Tucker? Would it be Tucker Gardener?” Waverly asked when she picked up on Nicole’s harsh tone. “Because I try to get along with everyone, but he really tries my patience.”

“Yes, that’s him. How do you know him?”

“He went to my high school, he’s from Purgatory. Rumors went around about him taking pictures up cheerleaders skirts in high school but nothing ever came of it because his family’s rich and very pursuasive.”

“Ugh, now I really don’t like him. But that does explain why someone like him was able to get a job here. His parents must have pulled all the right strings.”

“Um, guys. Can you focus, or is this how it always is with you?” Mattie interrupted their conversation.

“Oh, sorry!” Nicole said as she started walking toward the door. Mattie and Waverly followed quickly behind her.

 

XXXXX

  
  


Doc Holliday and Rosita were standing anxiously in a circle, surrounded by angry looking revenants as they waited for Bobo to join them.

“If there was a way to kill either of you, be sure I’d do it.” One of the revenants Doc thought he recognized from last night’s attack sneered at them.

“Rest assured, the feeling is entirely mutual.” Doc told him.

“What is this traitor doing here?” Another one asked. “She joined the Earps and tried to kill us.”

“I think you’re remembering it wrong. You all surrounded us and attempted to kill us first. I only acted in defense of my friends.” She answered.

“See, she admits she’s friends with them.” A different one replied.

“It’s been days since the Earp Heir came of age...and she never once tried to hunt down any of you. You keep attacking her and her sister and all of their friends, and she never once went looking for you. Don’t you think that if you left her alone, you would be better off?” Rosita told them.

“She didn’t look for us because up until last night she couldn’t get peacemaker to work.”

“Besides, we didn’t ever try to kill the youngest Earp; only the heir. We made a deal to keep Waverly safe.” A new voice spoke up.

“What do you mean you made a deal? With who?” Doc asked.

“A human who’s obsessed with her. He’s been spying on you all and giving us the details of where to find you. In exchange, we don’t touch the young one.” 

A bigger revenant knocked him upside the head. “What are you telling them that for? They are the enemy?”

The smaller one looked somewhat ashamed. 

“What if I told you that Wynonna wants to make a deal with you?” Doc asked the group.

“What kind of deal?” Another new voice asked as a male revenant stepped forward. 

“This Earp is different. You were upset that I was friends with her...but what other Earp have you ever known to care at all about any of us?” Rosita studied the man in front of her. “Fish? Right?”

He nodded and gestured for her to continue.

“She and Waverly think they can find the cure for all of us, one that doesn’t involve us going back to Hell.” She told the group, but focused on Fish. She really just wanted one more person to want to be good. She wanted to believe that more revenants would choose their side if given the chance. She wanted to not be alone in her belief that revenants weren’t entirely without compassion.

“Why would they want to do that?”

“Don’t you see that it is a curse for them as well? None of the Earps after Wyatt had anything against us. They weren’t lawmen who hunted outlaws. They were forced to hunt us or we hunted them. It never ended well for any of us, so what if there’s another way?”  
“And you think these Earp sisters found it?” Bobo’s voice echoed through the still of the morning.

Doc turned to face him. “Wynonna does not want to have to kill anyone. She would rather have her life back, to live it how she wishes. She is the strongest person I know and she will hunt every one of you down and send you back to Hell if she has to. But she is also kind and funny. She has a mouth on her; that one. Very sarcastic, even though they say sarcasm is a poor man’s wit. She’s loyal. Rosita is part of the family now and Wynonna would risk anything to save her, to protect her. She is generous and full of life. She is far better than even she knows.”

Rosita nodded her head. “And Waverly...she is the best person I have ever known. She is gentle and good and genuine and overly excitable and easily amused and she worries about people and she loves Wynonna more than any person has ever loved another. She is also sad and broken and hopeful and optimistic and really smart. And pretty. Not that that should matter.” She sighed. “If anyone can save us all, it’s the two of them. And the fact that they actually want to save us...not just end the curse, but actually keep us from returning to Hell…”

Bobo studied them. “What’s the catch?”

“When you eventually die, you stay dead. No more Hell, but also no more coming back to life. You get a normal life and you get to live it without fear of being hunted down again.” Rosita told him. “I think it’s well worth it.”

Bobo stayed silent, but the rest of the revenants muttered around them. Doc walked toward Bobo and stopped when he stood face to face with him. 

“What Wynonna would be offering is a chance at redemption. She does not hold what you have done against you.” He glanced around at some of the others. “Except those of you who murdered her sister and attacked their homestead. But the rest of you all; you have a clean slate as far as she’s concerned.”

“Redemption?” Bobo let the words roll off his tongue slowly as if to taste them. “How about you, John Henry Holliday? Would you be able to forgive my betrayal of our beloved friend, Wyatt?”

Doc swallowed thickly. “I regret things in my life as well, Robert Svain. This might be the chance we both need to let go of the past. To truly move on.”

“Would this cure of theirs also strip you of your immortality?”

“I believe that it would. And for the first time in my life, with the friends I now have, I don’t want to die.” He shook his head and smiled ruefully. “I hid away in a well for years just hoping to finally die, and now I just want to live.”

“It sounds like we both may have a chance to actually live for the first time in over a centuary.”

“So, what do you say? Will you keep your lackeys from hunting Wynonna down, so she and her sister can find a way to save us?” Rosita asked Bobo pointedly.

“I’m in. Even if Bobo’s not. I didn’t choose this life. I just want to be normal. Settle down. Not have to look over my shoulder. Maybe even find a nice boy and settle down.” Fish replied. “I’ll even help you guys in whatever way I can.”

Rosita smiled in relief. She didn’t realize how much better she would feel knowing that she wasn’t alone. She had told Waverly once that she thought she was the only decent revenant. She was never so happy to be proven wrong. She knew she always liked Fish.

“I will try to keep my guys in line, but I also want to meet these Earp sisters myself.” He smirked. “I mean, Waverly has grown up since last I saw her.”

“If you hurt one hair on her head!” Rosita snarled and lunged for him but Doc held her back.

“Relax, I mean that little angel no harm. I just want to hear for myself what their plan to save our souls is. I like to put my money with the winning side after all.”

Doc nodded and waited for Rosita to calm down. “We’ll be in touch.”

“Oh, we will be.” Bobo replied.

  
  


XXXXXX

 

Wynonna had finally passed drunk and went right into hangover and it sucked that it was barely after noon. She hated that Waverly thought she needed a babysitter. She liked Jeremy, she did. But his incessant talking while she was trying not to throw-up or pass out was not making it easy on her. Not that anything in her life was ever easy.

“ _ Jeremy _ …” She whined.

He stopped mid-sentence and looked at her. “Sorry. I know you’re drunk or hungover or sick or whatever right now. But I also know you’re hurting and I didn’t want you to be lost in your own thoughts or trapped inside your own head...so I talked. I figured if I talked enough it would drown out all your negative thoughts.”

She had to hand it to him, he was sweet and thoughtful but she hated that she was so weak that even he noticed how much she was struggling with the events of last night.

“Nicole tried giving me the peptalk this morning; same one as last night, I think. About the first kill being the hardest and it’s okay to not be okay. She also told me that what I did doesn’t make me a bad person. I think she forgot that last night wasn’t the first time I killed someone, and that killing Daddy sure as hell does make me a bad person.”

“Oh, Wynonna…” He was torn between wanting hug her and endure whatever torture she planned for him afterward, and keeping his distance hoping his words would convey just how much he didn’t believe what she thought about herself. “What happened back then, it wasn’t your fault. No one blames you for it. Waverly certainly doesn’t. And if your dad was still alive today...shit, that was insensitive of me. Your dad is looking down on you, watching you grow into this amazing woman standing before me. He’s gotta be so damn proud of you, Wynonna. You went through so much and yet, you have the largest heart of anyone I’ve ever known. With the exception of Waverly. But that’s a testiment to you as well. She only had you. You raised her and she is who she is because of you. Not despite you. You’re always saying that she’s the best part of you. You know as well as I do that Waverly is the most remarkable person in this godforsaken world. She is pure and sincere and so full of love and hope. She still has so much hope. She isn’t who she is despite you, or how badly you think you screwed up being her big sister. She is who she is  _ because  _ of you. You shaped her and molded her and helped her grow up to be this amazing woman.  _ You  _ did that. Can you really be such a terrible person, if you were able to help raise Waverly?”

Wynonna stared at him wordlessly for several minutes before she fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and let herself cry. Jeremy reached her in seconds and held her as she sobbed. Part of him thought maybe he had finally gotten through to her. The look in her eye just before she collapsed, it looked like relief or perhaps, acceptance. In the very least, he knew it was a good start. He wanted to reach out to Waverly later and tell her to continue the emotional assault. Wynonna needed to feel--not to hide her emotions right now. He was scared that if left to her own devices, Wynonna would do what she did best--besides drink. She would avoid or she would run. And he knew that none of them would let that happen.

Wynonna wasn’t sure what time it was when she finally felt all cried out. She let herself stay in Jeremy’s embrace a while longer as she spoke into the oddly comfortable silence.

“Why’d you stay?” 

“Waverly asked me to. She’s kind of hard to say, ‘no’ to.”

Wynonna smiled genuinely. “I know that all too well. Not today, I meant, why’d you stay despite that your life is at risk just by association?”

“I never really had a lot of friends. And my family...we’re not close.”

“Is it because you’re gay?”

“What? How?” He sighed. “Waverly?”

“She adores you and wants you happy. We all do. Anyway, I’m sorry that you’re family sucks. They’re missing out on someone special.” She burrowed further into him. “You’re amazing Jeremy Chetri and you are welcome in our family. I always wanted a brother.”

“Thanks, Wynonna. It does feel a bit like family. Our crazy outcast group of crazies.”

“You used crazy twice.”

“It’s well-deserved, don’t you think?” He teased.

“I think that we all needed each other. Even Dolls came out of his shell a little bit. My goal in life is to continue to be a pain in his ass, but when he does smile...he’s got a nice smile.”

“He does. And he looks really great in jeans.”

“Jeremy!” Wynonna grinned and shoved him playfully. “You are not wrong.”

“But then there’s Doc, and man, that mustache. And those eyes…”

“Okay, Jeremy, I get it. You’re even gayer than Haught. Not by much though. You should have heard the love sick puppy dog gag fest she spewed everytime she talked about my sister.”

“I think WayHaught is perfect together.”

“WayHaught?”

“Their ship name. Don’t you ship them?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “I ship Waverly and happiness. And as much as I adore Haught and as much as their stupid heart eyes annoy the crap out of me...I loathe to say that I’ve never seen Waverly happier. I’m glad she has someone, I just wish it didn’t take her finding someone to be happy. I wish she was just happy.”

Jeremy smiled thoughtfully. “Wynonna. Nicole doesn’t complete Waverly, if that’s what you’re worried about. Your sister isn’t broken or incomplete. She’s human. Nicole compliments her. She makes her even better, because she allows Waverly to be herself and to love herself. They only just meant, and they have a lot to figure out, but you have to see that. Waverly isn’s happy just because she found Nicole. She’s happy that she is finally surrounded by people who love her for her-- _ all  _ of her. She gets to be quirky and silly and serious and sad and she knows that we won’t leave her. That’s all she ever wanted.”

“How’d you get so smart, Jeremy?” Wynonna asked as she wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

“Lots of practice being on the outside looking in.” He looked at her sadly. “I stayed because with all of you...this is the first time I ever felt like I belonged anywhere.”

They were interrupted from their heart to heart with a knock on the door. Wynonna got up to answer it and a tall man with classes that she vaguely recognized from somewhere in her past stood there.

“I’m sorry, but if you’re looking for Nicole, she isn’t here at the moment.” She told him rather than a kinder greeting.

“Why would I want that butch dyke cop?” He snarled.

Wynonna glared at him for the insult and tried to shut the door on him but he blocked her from doing so. She was able to grab a taser that Nicole left on the table beside the front door. She slipped it into her back pocket as Jeremy came in the room brandishing peacemaker. He handed it to Wynonna as he noticed who was at the door.

“Tucker? What are you doing here?”

“Waverly sent me. Well, not her specifically. Something’s wrong. You need to come with me.” Tucker told him as he changed his tone from hostility to false concern.

Wynonna eyed him carefully, then raised peacemaker. It didn’t glow red like she assumed it would. Instead, it did nothing at all--apart from slowly singing her hand.

“You’re human.”

“Of course, I am.” He taunted.

Wynonna tried to figure out what was happening. He couldn’t have been a revenant anyway since he was out of Purgatory. And Jeremy seemed to know him. And he knew Waverly. 

“What happened? Where’s Waverly?”

She quickly picked up her phone and dialed her sister’s number but it rang through to voicemail. She left a message to call her back then returned her phone to her pocket. With the gun still raised, she addressed the intruder.

“What did you do to her?”

“Nothing at the moment, and it’ll stay that way. But you have to come with me.”

“Why would I do anything you tell me to do?”

“Tucker, what are you doing?” Jeremy asked, his face was full of confusion.

“I’m cashing in on the deal I made with a revenant. They don’t touch Waverly, I deliver Wynonna.”

Wynonna struggled to understand. She cursed the fact that she had alcohol in her system at the moment. “Why should I believe you?”

He grabbed his phone and played a video of Waverly sleeping. It was from inside Nicole’s house.

“You sick Mother Tucker…” She reached for the phone but he swiftly pulled it away.

“I haven’t touched her. And neither have any of the revenants. But if you want it to stay that way...you have to come with me. Now.”

Jeremy dialed his phone, hoping to reach Waverly. When it went to voicemail, he hung it up and dialed Nicole. The same thing happened.

“Nicole’s not answering either.” He told Wynonna.

“Try Dolls.”

He dialed and they anxiously waited for Dolls to answer.

“If you hurt them, I swear to God…” Wynonna cursed under her breath. She cocked peacmaker and aimed it between Tucker’s eyes. “Revenant or not, I will put you down and send yout to Hell where you belong.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed at her antics. Then held out his phone again and showed a picture of Rosita and Doc surrounded by who Wynonna assumed were a group of revenants. “No one else has to die because of you, Wynonna. Come with me, and I promise you the rest of them will be spared. Kill me, and no one will be left to protect your precious pets. Or keep Waverly from those nasty revenants.”

“Dolls!!” Jeremy spoke excitedly and nervously into his phone. “Have you seen Nicole and Waverly recently?”

“Not in the last hour or so.” Dolls answered. “Why? Something wrong?”

“Tick Tock, Wynonna.” Tucker taunted.

“Damnit!” Wynonna cursed. She lowered peacemaker before she put it in her boot, and looked at Jeremy with pleading eyes.

“No, don’t go. They’re probably all okay. It’s just a trap.”

“And if it’s not?” Wynonna needed him to understand. “This is my one chance to do the right thing. I won’t let anyone else die for me.  _ Because _ of me.”

Tucker smirked smugly as he pushed the door open further and gestured for Wynonna to join him outside.

“Wynonna? Jeremy? What’s going on? Who’s there with you?” Dolls’ voice came panicked and booming over the line.

“Go to the station. Find Waverly and Nicole. Call Doc, make sure he and Rosita are okay.”

“Dolls...it’s Tucker Gardener…” Jeremy said.

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Tucker knocked him upside the head with the buttstock of his own pistol.

“I always hated him.” Tucker repsonded as Wynonna struggled to reach for her fallen friend. She tried to grab the phone but Tucker pulled her up by her hair. 

“Dolls! Tell Waverly I love her.”

“That’s enough.” Tucker pushed her forward and aimed his pistol at her back; so she walked in front of him toward his car.

“I swear, when you join me in Hell, I’ll murder you with my bare hands. You won’t be able to escape me there. If you touch any of my friends, ever again...if…”

“You know, I hope he makes you suffer...I hope he has fun with you before his kills you.”

“Who?”

“You probably know him as Two-Faced Jack.”

 

XXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. Thanks for reading and for all who commented or gave kudos. I had fun exploring these characters and especially giving them all the happy ending they deserve. I hope you enjoyed the ride :)
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Violence and mentions of rape/assault (brief)

Waverly and Mattie led the way through the doors of the lab as Nicole followed behind and locked the door.

“So, you actually think…” Waverly was still in shock. It wasn’t everyday that a witch told you that she thought you were a real life angel.

“We all know that demons are real, why can’t angels be too?” Mattie stated with a shrug.

“It does make sense when you think about it.” Nicole stated. “You said yourself that you never remember getting sick. You’re blood test reveals that you have overwhelmingly amounts of platelets. Your blood is pretty much an exact opposite of Rositas. If demons get to be real, I think that we should have angels. And if anyone is a real life angel, of course, it would be you.”

Waverly blushed at Nicole’s compliment. The redhead was truly too nice to her. Part of her didn’t feel as if she deserved it, but the larger part of her believed in Nicole’s sincerity. 

“I’m no angel, Nicole. I’m far from perfect. I swear. And I get really mad at people and wish bad kharma on them.”

Nicole smirked. “Do you even hear yourself, Waves.”

Waverly playfully rolled her eyes. “I also snore. Or so Wynonna tells me. And I got drunk before I was legally old enough...once.”

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Once? How old were you?”

“That isn’t important.”

“Waverly?” Nicole wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and gave Waverly her best puppy dog eyes.

Waverly huffed before relinquishing the act and grinning herself. “I was twenty and a half. And since I had never had alcohol before, it didn’t really take a whole lot. I think, maybe two beers. And a shot.”

Nicole kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to her. “I still think Mattie’s right.” She felt Waverly pull away from her. “I know it might be scary to think of yourself not being fully human. But that doesn’t matter to me, Waves. And it won’t matter to Wynonna. Remember, when we thought she was a revenant...you still loved her. Same thing.”

Waverly nodded.

“You are still half human, Waverly. And just because you’re also half angel, that doesn’t mean you’re expected to be perfect. You never needed to be anything other that what you are. Just keep being you. It’s why I’m...” Nicole’s mouth snapped shut and her eyes widened when she realized she was about to tell Waverly that she was falling for her. The truth was, she was already pretty much a goner.

“Oh, now you decide to be silent.” Mattie groaned. “All you guys ever do is talk. You don’t shut up really.”

Waverly stepped away from Nicole to study her face, she wondered why she stopped talking so suddenly. Before she could ask her about it, they were distracted by the sound of someone running down the stairs and a few moments later, Dolls appeared in front of them. Panic was written all over his face.

“Why haven’t you been answering your phones?!” He said, then waved his phone at them for emphasis.

Nicole and Wavelry both reached for their phones and saw that there was no signal.

“Service is bad down here.” Nicole explained. “When Tucker let us in the lab, we told him to tell you to just come down here if you needed us.”

“Tucker?” Dolls sighed loudly and his entire demeanor went rigid.

“Dolls? What’s wrong, you’re even more...frigid than normal.” Waverly wondered. “And don’t be upset I used the word frigid, that was Wynonna’s description, not mine.”

“Waverly...we’ve been trying to get a hold of you. Wynonna...she….” 

He didn’t know how to say it. Waverly had been through so much already, she didn’t deserve to have to go through this also. He decided then and there that he was not going to put any added guilt on the girl by telling her why Wynonna chose to go with Tucker. He could at least do that much for the Earps. They deserved that much in the very least.

“Wynonna what? What’d she do? Is she okay?” Waverly immediately became anxious and excitable. 

“She was taken…”

“Taken?” Nicole asked when he didn’t elaborate.

“Tucker…”

“Tucker? Tucker Gardener? What’d that creepy bastard do to her?” Nicole knew she disliked thim for a reason, but if he did anything to Wynonna, god help him.

“Jeremy’s on his way, we called Doc and Rosita and they’re fine. They will stay in Purgatory in case they turn up there.”

“What aren’t you telling us, Dolls? Where was Jeremy? How’d Tucker even get to Wynonna?” Nicole asked because it appeared Waverly was still in shock. She hadn’t moved or reacted since Dolls mentioned Wynonna was taken.

“Let’s go upstairs so we can meet Jeremy when he gets here. He knows more than I do.”

Nicole took a firm hold of Waverly’s hand and led her up the stairs. 

“Hey, it’s Wynonna. She’ll be fine. It’s just Tucker, you know. Wynonna could take him with both eyes closed and one hand holding a bottle of Jack.” Nicole tried her best to reassure her. 

“What would Tucker want with Wynonna? I didn’t even know he knew her. His older sister, Mercedes, used to be Wynonna’s friend in high school...but Tucker…” Waverly finally spoke as she tried to make sense of what happened.

“Tucker apparently made a deal with some revenants.” Dolls told her. 

“What? What kind of deal?” Waverly asked. 

Waverly grew worried now. She truly did think Tucker was a douche canoe, and Nicole was right; under normal circumstances, Wynonna could have surely taken him. But if he was in league with some revenants, Wynonna was in far more danger than she wanted to think about.

“I don’t know. I guess he’s been feeding them information about you and Wynonna’s whereabouts. That’s how they keep getting the drop on us. They must have offered him a pretty good deal, because he said he planned to hand Wynonna over to them.”

Waverly’s mind was reeling. 

“Please, tell me you have some good news at least.” Dolls tried to ease Waverly’s mind a little bit when he noticed Mattie was with them for the first time since he found them in the basement. “Did you find a cure or a way to reverse the spell or anything? We need some good news right about now.”

“What good does curing the Earp curse do right now when the only Earp left on the planet is missing?! Oh, and who the hell cares if we reverse Wynonna’s spell if she isn’t going to be alive soon?”

Waverly was in hysterics. Nicole continued to rub gently up and down Waverly’s back with the hope of calming her. It did little to offer comfort, but it gave Waverly a lifeline. She didn’t feel alone this time. Not completely.

“Hey, Wynonna is strong okay. She’s not alone in this, she’s got us and we’re going to get her. Plus, she has peacemaker, so she isn’t completely unarmed.”

“Why didn’t she use it?” Mattie asked 

“She was going to.” Jeremy’s voice interrupted them and they all turned toward him. He had a little bit of blood seeping down his temple, but he looked okay.

The blood was enough to bring tears to Waverly’s eyes though. It made it all too real.

“It happened so fast, he knocked on the door and she opened it. She was going to shut it in his face when he started acting all creepy, but he stopped her. I came in with peacemaker, and handed it to her. She raised it to his head, but it didn’t do anything. It didn’t glow.”

“Because he’s human.” Nicole knew Jeremy knew that, but she also said it because it explained why Wynonna wouldn’t shoot him. “She wouldn’t kill him because he’s human.”

Waverly burst into sobs at the statement. Because, of course, Wynonna was a good person and was struggling with having killed revenants for the first time last night. And she didn’t want to have to kill anyone else. Even if that person was pure evil and meant to do her harm. 

“He’s not human, he’s a monster.” Waverly strangled out between broken sobs. “He’s a monster and he’s got Wynonna and I don’t know what he wants to do with her and…”

“Two-Faced Jack.” Jeremy said.

“What?” Waverly asked even though she heard him loud and clear. “Oh, god!”

“The serial killer who disembowels his victims?” Dolls asked. “One of the seven who killed Willa.”

Nicole glared at Dolls because Waverly was shaking in her arms and he was going straight to business and back to having no tact. He caught on to what he said and looked down in shame.

“Wynonna also has a taser with her.” Jeremy said into the silence. “She won’t kill him, but if she needs to get away...she has options. She’ll be okay, I know it.”

Nicole mouthed a ‘thank you’ to him and he smiled and nodded at her. She held Waverly until the other girl’s breathing started to calm down and she took more even breaths.

“I could try a tracking spell. Either of Wynonna herself or this Tucker.” Mattie offered.

“No need.” Nicole realized she had a solution all along. “So please don’t tell Nedley or he might fire me...but I put a tracker on Tucker’s phone two days ago.”

“You what?!” Dolls asked esaperated.

“In my defense, he’s the worse. Girls were going missing, and although many of them could be contributed to the whole Earp curse thing and revenants searching for Wynonna and everything supernatural that goes with that...some girls, local ones with no ties at all to Purgatory…”

“You think he killed some of the girls that are missing?” Dolls asked with interest this time. “What is the motive?”

“You should hear him talk about women. He has no respect for us, but he also is obsessed. I think he may have hit on one or two of them and they turned him down. I think he snapped. I saw him do it with our dispatcher.” Nicole explained. “And something he said, it made me wonder what he was capable of.”

Her eyes widened when she felt Waverly stiffen next to her.

“Sorry, Waves.”

“It’s okay. So...this phone trace thing…”

She glanced at Dolls and then checked her phone for the tracking program. “It looks like he’s just inside Purgatory...that’s weird.” She refreshed the page just to make sure. “The signal’s not moving. He must be stopped somewere.”

Dolls pulled out his phone and dialed Doc. “Hey, we have somewhere for you to start looking...what?” He put his phone on speaker. “Nicole, what car does Tucker drive?”

“It’s a black Jeep Cheroekee. Why?”

“Because, we are standing in front of a black Jeep, upside down in the middle of the road, just past the Purgatory sign.” Doc’s voice crackled through the speakers.

“And no one’s inside?” Dolls asked.

“Well, of course not. Otherwise, I would have called you.” Doc’s sarcasm was noticeably bitter. “There is some blood, the driver’s, presumably. The window of the backseat looks like it was knocked out. But no blood that I can see from there.”

“That’s good. Wynonna got out, uninjured.” Dolls stated.

“Yes, but where is she now?” Waverly questioned. Her voice more firm and steady than it had been. 

“I’ve got people scanning the area, we’ll turn up something. Especially, since this looks fairly recent.”

“Alright. Keep in touch, we’re on our way.” Dolls hung up the phone and turned toward the others. 

“That’s good news, right? Wynonna got away...she isn’t bleeding...they’ll find her.” Waverly said.

“That is good news. Doc’s got a whole team on it, they’ll find her.”

Waverly nodded. Then wiped at her face and sighed. “I’m going to go wash up quick, I’ll meet you in the car?”

They watched her walk away.

“What really happened, Jeremy? How’d Tucker get the jump on both of you, and yet she ends up leaving with a taser and peacemaker.” Nicole spun on her heels to face Jeremy.

He glanced at Dolls then back at her. “He threatened to kill everyone she cared about. Said he had help. Said he had you and Waverly. We tried calling you guys, but no one answered.”

Nicole swallowed thickly, tears pricked at her eyes. “She went with him willingly.”

“Only after we couldn’t reach you. There was a picture of Waverly asleep in your house. He’s been inside your house, watching you guys. He also had a picture of Doc and Rosita surrounded by revenants. She didn’t want anyone else to die because of her...so yeah, she went with him.”

“Dammit, Wynonna.” She breathed out in frustration.

“Speaking of Doc and Rosita, he said they have a team. What team?” Jeremy asked.

“A team of revenants. Someone within Bobo’s group leaked that picture to Tucker, so one of them is also helping Two-Faced Jack.” Dolls told them then sent a quick text to Doc with that same information in it.

“Demons and angels working together…” Mattie said to no one in particular.

“What?” Jeremy wondered.

“A choice was made and now angels and demons are working together...it has begun.” Mattie told him.

“I still don’t understand what you said, and I’m a genius.” He replied.

Nicole smiled slightly. “The curse is being broken. Wynonna made her choice, and the revenants are on our side and Waverly is an angel.”

“Wow, okay. Let’s get back to the angel thing later. But cool.” 

“Guys! Car, now!” Waverly stuck her head in the room and shouted before she disappeared again.

“The angel has spoken.” Jeremy teased.

Dolls shook his head with confusion, but exited the room with the others close behind.

 

XXXXXX

  
  
  


“I can’t believe you shot me!” Tucker moaned as Wynonna nudged him forward.

“In the leg. I’ll shoot you in the other one if you don’t keep moving.” She told him seriously. 

“I don’t get why you pulled me out of the crash. Why’d you save me after you caused the crash to begin with?” Tucker wondered, but continued to limp foward at Wynonna’s urging.

She shrugged even though she knew he couldn’t see her. “You deserved it. The taser. I mean.” 

Tucker was an ass, even before he basically kidnapped her. The fact that he threatened to hurt everyone she cared about, that made her hate him even more. And he killed women. Several of them. He proudly told her. The fact that he then bragged about what he was going to do to her sister when she was finally his was the last straw. Maybe he did have her friends hostage as well, and she risked their lives by hurting him--but she would find a way to save them. She was sick of men telling her she wasn’t good enough. Telling her what to do. She was sick of people thinking that she couldn’t take care of herself. She was sick of people hurting her family to get to her. It ended now. 

So, she tasered him in the neck because she was pissed off at him. But she dragged him out of the car because she actually had a plan. Tucker would lead her to whoever he was working with. Whoever the hell Two-Faced Jack was. (She really should have paid more attention when Waverly described all the revenants that they knew about). She planned to kill them all. Whoever it was that was behind all of this. She just wanted them dead. And at this point, she would do anything not only to keep Tucker away from Waverly; but also to get back to Waverly. She wouldn’t leave her again. Not this time. She promised.

“I can’t wait to deliver you to him. I want to watch as he guts you.” He sneered at her. “I heard he does it while you’re alive. That makes it even better.”

“He sounds almost as charming as you. No wonder you’re friends.” Wynonna replied. 

Then for good measure, she tased him in the back until he convulsed. She smirked as he threw out a string of curse words at her.

“Keep talking, I could do this all day. But you...you might bleed out soon, if you don’t hurry up.”

“I hate you Wynonna.  I always have. Why my sister liked you is beyond me. And how my sweet Waverly could be related to someone like you…”

“She’s not actually.” Wynonna told him with annoyance. “Not that it’s your business. But just because we don’t share blood, doesn’t mean that she isn’t my sister. And if you think I will let you anywhere near her...let’s just say, whatever it is Two-Faced Jack does to his victims--it’ll seem like a mercy.”

“You’re all talk. You shot me with my own gun, Wynonna. I know that holding peacemaker hurts you.”

“I’m pretty sure you have a whole clip left, minus one bullet. Wanna see how fast you bleed out when I use you for target practice?”

She stopped walking when she heard a twig break near them. She bent down and removed peacemaker from her boot just in case it wasn’t a human who found them. She shoved the barrell of Tucker’s 9mm into his back as a threat.

“How close are we to the drop off spot?” She whispered in in ear as she continued to scan the area.

The taser was a fun torture toy, but she could have really used the Walkie Talkies right now. She should have thought of the possibility of breaking her phone when she tased Tucker and accidentally made him flip his Jeep. She heard footsteps behind her, moving swiftly and raised peacemaker as she turned to face whoever was upon them.

“Wynonna Earp, what a pleasant surprise.” 

Wynonna studied the man before her. He wore a fur coat and had what could only be described as a mohawk. A really bad dye job one at that.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Bobo Del Rey, perhaps you’ve heard of me.” He told her with a bow.

Of course, Waverly would have thought someone who looked as ridiculous as him was imaginary. Wynonna wondered herself if he could possibly be real. Then she rememembered that this was the man that tricked Waverly as a kid. This was the one who made it so revenants could get onto the homestead and kill her family. Willa was dead because of him. She killed her own Dad because of him.

As her finger reached toward the trigger, it glowed gold and somehow, this time, it didn’t burn her skin. Before she could pull the trigger, the gun flew out of her hand and landed right in Bobo’s. Her eyes widened in shock. But instead of aiming the weapon at her, he aimed it at Tucker’s head.

He couldn’t shoot it, but he tried to. Then he handed it back to Wynonna when it started to sizzle in his hand.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t shoot you right now.” Wynonna demanded of Bobo. 

“Because four revenants are coming our way, and they are not on our side.”

“ _ Our _ side?” 

“Your friend, here, he sold you out to a few bad seeds.”

Wynonna glanced at Tucker and he started to look smug. The asshole figured that with four of his revenant friends coming, that he would be saved. That Wynonna was a goner. She hated him even more for it.

“Tell me, how are you different, Bobo? You’re the reason Waverly and I lost our family.”

“I wanted your dad dead, that is true. We all wanted him dead. Because he hunted us and either the Earps die or we do, that is the curse.”

“So, what? You came to finish me off yourself? Before the others get here?”

He shook his head and frowned at her. “Your friends said you were different, Wynonna. That you were good and kind and that you would give us a chance. That we could choose to live normally, no more curse for any of us.”

“What friends?”

“Holliday and Rosita. They both spoke very highly of you.”

Wynonna wasn’t convinced.

“I might be a bad guy, Wynonna. But I don’t harm kids. I’m a demon, not a monster.” He told her with as much sincerity as he could muster. “I never meant for your sister to get killed. I never meant for you to have to try to save them...to do what you were forced to do. I am truly sorry for that, Wynonna. For my role in what happened.” 

She studied him and couldn’t find anything disingenuine in his words.

“I regret that night more than I regret having betrayed Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday all those years ago. I lived with that betrayal, but I haven’t been able to find a way to live with how I used your baby sister.”

“You don’t get to talk about Waverly. Not to me.” She gritted out with venom and he nodded his acquiencence.

“They are almost upon us.” He told her suddenly. “Get behind me, Wynonna.”

She silently did as she was told and as soon as she left Tucker’s side, he attempted to make a run for it. He got three steps before he was suspended in mid-air and his whole body turned to face them. Wynonna watched with wide eyes as his neck snapped on its own accord and then he dropped unceremoniously to the ground in a dead heap.

“How did you do that?” She asked Bobo in awe. “Why’d you do that?”

“I thought you would want me to. The things he said…” Bobo seemed confused. He figured she would have at least thanked him for getting rid of that miscreant.

“Okay...but...how?”

“I have...gifts. You live in a world with demons and dragons and angels and witches and countless other supernatural beings, and yet, you seem to be an unbeliever.”

Wynonna thought about what he said. “Angels?”

Before he could respond, four figures appeared from all directions; they effectively surrounded them.

“Give her up Bobo, you can’t save her any more than you could save her sister.” One of them demanded as soon as they were close enough. 

Wynonna glanced at Bobo. “You tried to save Willa?”

The nod was minute, but enough for Wynonna to understand what he had been trying to tell her. He had tried to protect them all those years ago. Her and her sisters at least.

One of the revenants kicked at Tucker’s dead body. 

“A shame, I would have liked to watch him die.” He said with a smirk.

“These are the last of them, Wynonna. The four that killed her.” Bobo whispered as he moved so they stood back to back--able to watch all sides at once.

Wynonna knew she needed him to help her get out of this alive, what happened to him after--she was still undecided. She raised peacemaker at the first revenant and he seemed surprised when she was able to shoot him without hesitation.

“Seems our intel was incorrect. You have no problem at all firing peacemaker.” The one closet to Tucker’s body replied; although, he sounded almost bored.

Wynonna didn’t hesitate to aim to her right and caught another revenant off guard. The bullet went through his head before he could think to react, but the other two finally realized that they were at a bit of a disadvantage.

“I’ll tell you what, Bobo. You let us take the Earp, and we let you and your merry little band of repentant revenants go on with your boring ways.”

Crackling from the distance made everyone look to the woods line. A lone man appeared before them. 

“I’ve had enough of this.” 

The revenant who did most of the talking, threw a knife at Wynonna that Bobo stopped in mid-air, but the distraction allowed the other one to lunge at Wynonna and tackle her to the ground. They fought over peacemaker while Bobo turned his attention to the other revenant.

“Two-Faced Jack, I’d say you’re name is quite accurate.” He sneered as he used the suspended knife and flung it toward Jack’s head. Jack easily dodged it. 

“Fish! Help Wynonna.” Bobo called to the recent intruder. 

Before Fish could reach Wynonna, a gunshot rang out and made all three of the others pause. Wynonna rolled the revenant off her in time to see him get swallowed up in hellfire. She was bleeding in several places from what looked to be claw marks. She wiped her bloodied lip with the back of her hand and stared down the remaining revenant. He didn’t seem too scary when it was three to one. She tried to remember what Waverly said about how many women he tortured and killed. 

As she stared at him, she thought about so many things that started to finally make sense. She thought about good and evil. How two revenants were standing beside her, and they had helped her. She thought about Rosita. She thought about how good she was even when she supposedly had no soul. She thought about Tucker who was completely human in the most inhumane way possible. He was pure evil but not a devil. Not truly. She thought about how easy it can be to slip between both good and evil. How she killed people, but wasn’t a killer. Not the way Two-Faced Jack was.

She thought about how Waverly was the best person she knew and even she was imperfect. Perfectly imperfect, if she had to describe her. Same could be said for Nicole as well.

And then there was Doc, who was a good man, but had betrayed his best friend years ago. She thought about Dolls and the experiments and how he was made into something not entirely human, but he was more human that the rest of them; in some ways.

She tought about sweet Jeremy and his annoying optimism and his dorky charm and how he seemed to know just want she needed to hear. She realized that she lost some things when she lost her Daddy and Willa. She lost her innocence and her sanity and half of her family. But when she thought about who she was now, she realized that she gained so much more. The family she had now wasn’t a replacement family, or even a found family. She  _ chose  _ this family. Or more accurately, they chose her.

And the man standing before her, through the sights of peacemaker, tried to take that from her. Take her from them. Part of her wanted to torture him with his own knives. Part of her wanted to do so much more than that. Part of her didn’t want to kill him, because then it would be over and then what? She spent fifteen years preparing for this moment. Running from this moment. Obsessing over this moment. When it was over...then what? Who was she if she didn’t have to be the Earp hier anymore?

Bobo and Fish struggled to hold Jack, but when she raised her hand to gesture that they release him--he stopped fighting them and stood still. They cautiously backed away as she approached him, peacemaker still in her right hand but not longer aimed at him. He stared at her with piercing black eyes and a smirk that made her shiver down to her toes.

“It was you.” She told him when she stopped in front of him. There was barely a breath between them. “You pulled Willa out of the window...you were the reason for her screams...you tortured her.”

Wynonna’s eyes snapped shut as a way to stop the memories from replaying in her mind, but it was of little help. His laughter made her reopen them.

“Yes, I was having fun until...someone showed her mercy and slit her throat.” 

Wynonna hated this man with every fiber of her being. She felt like she needed a shower, several of them, to cleanse herself just being in his presence.

“Even Hell is probably too good for you.” She stated evenly as she raised peacemaker and brought it to rest between his eyes. 

He barely acknowledged that he was about to be vanquished, instead, it seemed as if he enjoyed the game. Wynonna was vaguely aware that her hand no longer burned while she held peacemaker, not that it mattered to her right now. She would have endured far grearter pain than that to have this moment.

“Make your peace.” She told him as the barrell blazed golden.

His eyes turned red, and he smirked at her. “You’ll be in Hell far longer than me, Wynonna, and I’ll be back here soon.” He licked his lips and hummed with a sickening sweet tone as he added, “And I’ll enjoy my time with your little sister. I hear she’s a real looker.”

She pulled the trigger without remorse, but as she did so, she felt a sharp pain in her right side. Wynonna watched as Jack collapsed to the ground and was swallowed by hellfire. Then she tossed peacemaker to the side, ready to be rid of the burden--even if for a little while. She put her right hand to her side, and pulled away her hand to see it covered in blood. 

“Oh, shit.” Her eyes widened as she looked down and saw a blood stain on her favorite shirt. “Fuck.”

Fish rushed to her side and helped her to the ground safely while Bobo stood awkwardly nearby. He watched her intensely.

“I want to help you, Wynonna, but I do not want to make you uncomfortable by my presence.” He told her genuinely.

“Find Waverly, make sure she...let her know where I am.” 

Bobo left without a word. Fish had already removed his shirt and shoved it against the gaping hole in Wynonna’s side. He pressed hard to slow the bleeding, and the force of it caused her more pain.

“Dammit. Jack and his stupid knives.”

Fish absentmindedly followed her gaze to the bloodied knife lying on the ground beside them.

“You’re gonna be okay, Wynonna. Bobo will get help.”

He tried to sound reassurring, but all Wynonna heard was the beating of her own heart. The more rapidly it beat, the quicker the blood flowed out of her via the knife wound. Of course her fear would aid in killing her. Then a small smile appeared on her face.

“What’s funny about any of this?” Fish asked.

Wynonna shook her head, then let it fall to the ground in a thud. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself.

“I want to live.” Her eyes remained closed. “I finally decided how much I want to live and now I’m dying.”

He frowned. “How is that funny?”

“It’s not. But it pretty much sums up my life. I thought it was very fitting.”

He shook his head and sighed. “Well, Doc was right about one thing.”

“And what’s that?” She asked as she opened one eye to watch him.

“You are one of a kind, Wynonna.”

 

XXXXXXX

 

Waverly, Nicole, Jeremy and Dolls arrived at the Purgatory line a while ago and Waverly was barely holding it together.

“You have like sixty people at your disposal and no one heard a thing?” She asked Doc who looked just as frazzled as she seemed.

“Bobo sent them out looking for her as soon as we figured out she was gone. Not all of them followed us to the car, so they are all around Purgatory. Rosita and I looked around the area when we first got here, but didn’t find a whole lot. There was some blood, but not enough to follow a trail.”

“And I have been in contact with the local police department since she went missing, they are looking for her as well.” Dolls reminded Waverly. “And you know Mattie started working on a tracking spell. We’ll find her.”

Before Waverly could answer, sirens blared in the distance. They all glanced around, trying to figure out the direction they were headed. They saw a line of emergency vehicles turn sharply off the road and drive in the grass off to the west. Suddenly, phones started to ring. Both Dolls and Doc looked at each other, then answered their phones. They spoke in hushed conversations to the people on the other line as Waverly waited anxiously for word on her sister.

Doc hung up first. “That was Bobo. Wynonna’s been stabbed. We should follow those trucks.”

Waverly didn’t remember much after that, she allowed Nicole to lead her to a vehicle and sat beside her as Nicole hugged her tightly and whispered nonsensical things in her ear. Waverly wouldn’t cry, not yet. Not until she saw Wynonna for herself, good or bad.

Dolls was still on his phone as Rosita drove them all toward where Wynonna was supposed to be. Waverly tried to brace herself for what they would see, but she knew she could never be fully prepared. She said a prayer to every diety she remembered. She said one in every language she could speak. She didn’t know what else she could do. 

Nicole did her best to stay strong for Waverly, but she was fighting her own demons in the form of vivid flashbacks. She tried to focus on the present; on Wynonna, who had come to mean a lot to her as well. She was like the big sister Nicole always wished she had. The way Wynonna teased her. The way she fiercely protected them all. The way that Wynonna accepted her sexuality without so much as blinking. She knew that she was lucky to have found her. To know her. And if she felt that way after such a short time, she could scarcely imagine what Waverly was feeling in this moment. That thought made her tug Waverly just a little bit closer to her. And she kept peppering kisses on Waverly’s forehead and temple and even her ear when she no longer had words of comfort to offer her.

She glanced in the front seat and saw Rosita white-knuckled on the steering wheel and Doc nervously tapping his hands against his thighs. She figured Jeremy and Dolls weren’t fairing any better, but they were in the vehicle behind them so she couldn’t see for sure.

She went over in her mind all the possibilities. She read the profile on all the known revenants as soon as Waverly shared her theories with them. She knew of Two-Faced Jack far more than she wanted to. She knew what he was capable of. What he enjoyed doing with his knives. She had seen the autopsy of one of his assumed victims when she first arrived in Hell. 

Nicole forced herself to think of other things. Happier things. She thought about how holding Waverly felt like home. She reveled in the warmth of having her pressed against her side. She thought about the random things she wanted to know about Waverly. Did she sing in the shower? Or along to the radio in her car? Did she talk during movies? How did she like her pizza? Did she sleep with socks on? Did she talk in her sleep? Was she a cuddler? Did she prefer cats or dogs? She knew Waverly seemed to like Calamity Jane, but she might also like dogs. What was her favorite thing to do on Sunday afternoons? What was her favorite book? Who was her first kiss? What were her favorite flowers? Did she even like flowers or did she prefer something less cliche? Did she know how to do origami? Or play piano? What about sports? 

“Nicole…” Doc’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. “You might want to keep Waverly…”

Before he could finish, Waverly had extracted herself from Nicole and was already out of the door. She quickly followed behind her. Wynonna had already been loaded into an ambulance and Wavelry quickly climbed inside with her. Nicole watched the paramedics shut the doors behind Waverly and then they sped off. She turned helplessly toward the others. Dolls walked up to one of the police officers and Nicole tried her best to listen to them.

“What happened?” Dolls asked.

“An anonymous caller told us where to find your girl.” She told him as she looked at the scene. “I was hoping you could tell us what happened. We have a dead body and a woman bleeding out from a knife wound to her side.”

“Tucker Gardner..your dead body, he kidnapped my deputy. They crashed the car, which I can only assume was Wynonna trying to get away. He must have dragged her out here to kill her, but Wynonna shot him first.”

“We’ll see what the evidence says, but you’re probably right.”

“If you want more, we’re working on a lead about Tucker having killed several girls around town. I can send you the files if you want them.”

The cop’s eyes widened. “So he was a serial killer. We’ve been looking for one that tortures and disembowels females...matching the description of your injured friend, come to think of it.” She shook her head. “I hope she makes it. But if he is who you think he is, this might just be the case of my career.”

“I’ll help in whatever way I can, Officer Morales. Thanks again for keeping me in the loop.”

They shook hands and then he turned toward his team. They walked together toward Rosita’s vehicle.

“I’ll do what I can to make sure nothing supernatural gets uncovered, but I’m pretty sure we can help them close the case by pinning all the recent killings on Tucker. Two birds, one stone and all that.” He sighed and looked at Jeremy. “I know you want to be there for Wynonna, but would you mind being my point man here?”

Jeremy hesitated, then nodded. “Yeah, I could use the distraction. Nicole, keep me updated.”

Nicole nodded.

“I think I’ll finish up preparing the homestead. Wynonna will want to rest in her own home after everything, I would assume.” Doc told them.

Rosita looked at them anxiously. “Would it be okay if I wait with you at the hospital?” She asked Nicole. “I want to make sure both of them are okay. I could even do a food run, or coffee.”

Nicole nodded numbly. “I know I could use the support as well, so thank you.”

They left and Doc left shortly after. Dolls and Jeremy stayed around at the crime scene. They studied Tucker’s body until it was removed by the coronor. When they got ready to leave, a man approached them. He had blood on his shirt and hands, and he looked distraught.

“You’re Wynonna’s friends, right? Is she okay?”

“She’s been in surgery for the last hour. But Nicole said the outcome looks good.”

The man nodded. “I was with her, tried my best to stop the bleeding.”

“What happened?” Dolls asked.

“Wynonna killed three of them. And just Jack was left. He was taunting her, and she approached him. He seemed so calm. She tried to let him make his peace...to decide to change. He told her he was going to rise again and come after her sister before she shot him, but he stabbed her first.”

Dolls and Jeremy shared a looked. They knew if Wynonna did die, even if for a moment, that the revenants she had killed up until now would be reborn. Jack, himself, would be sure to make good on his promise.

“Did peacemaker smoke at all? Like did it burn her hand?” Jeremy asked the man.

He shook his head. “It glowed gold when she shot him. But if it hurt her, she didn’t show any indication of it.” 

“What happened to Tucker?” Dolls asked.

“The dead body?” 

Dolls nodded. The other man shrugged. “He was dead when I got here. Bobo was here first. I was following the others. Bobo made a list this morning of the seven who broke onto the Earp homestead and killed old man Earp all those years ago. Wynonna already killed three of them. There was just four left. I’ve been following them ever since.”

“And who are you?” Dolls asked.

“Fish. They call me Fish.” He introduced himself proudly.

“There was a whole group of people who tried to stop us from leaving Purgatory last night. Wynonna killed six of them.” Dolls stated.

Fish nodded. “Yes, one of them had been my boyfriend.”

Jeremy fought the urge to apologize for his loss, but realized that his boyfriend had tried to kill all of his friends so thought better of it. Fish must have noticed the look that crossed his face.

“I don’t condone what he did or blame Wynonna for what she had to do. Rosita and Dolls told us that she was different, that she wanted to save us as well as end the curse. I saw for myself some of that today. She killed the man who tortured her sister...and before she did, she still offered him the chance to make peace with himself.” He looked at them pleadingly. “She let Bobo leave, knowing that it was him who helped those seven onto her land back then. I want her to be okay. Not because she is the best chance to end this curse for all of us, but because no one deserves to be safe and free from it all more than her.”

Jeremy gave him a small smile, which he gratefully returned. “Yeah, she is truly someone special.”

Fish kicked at the dirt awkwardly, then met Jeremy’s eyes again. “She said something before she passed out. Something, I think her sister might want to know.”

“What’d she say?” Dolls asked.

“She said that she wanted to live. I know that most people who face death would probably say that, but she...the way she said it, with a ironic smile, it seemed like it was meaningful. I thought you’d like to know.”

“Thank you.” Jeremy replied sincerely.

“You’re welcome. And just so you know, Bobo is screening everyone as we speak. If he can sense that anyone else means your friends harm...he’ll take care of them. You don’t have to live in fear anymore. We have your back now.”

“We appreciate that. We’re going to head out, but we’ll be in touch if we hear anything about her recovery.” Dolls told Fish before he walked away.

“Thanks for taking care of her. You might have saved her life.” Jeremy told Fish.

“I hope so.” He replied as he ducked his head, then he also turned and walked away.

 

XXXXXX

 

Waverly paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room for well over two hours. They doctors came by who knows how long ago to update them on the progress of Wynonna’s surgery. Sure, they said she was out of the woods but that didn’t mean anything until she could see Wynonna in the flesh. Hug her. Yell at her for scaring your so much.

The ride in the ambulance had been hell because Wynonna was unconscious the entire time. Thankfully, she never flatlined. Nicole and Rosita were with Waverly now. Both seemed out of sorts and didn’t know how to handle the overly emotional ball of fire. Not that Waverly expected them to. Nicole tried valiantly. And it worked for minutes at a time, but then she felt guilty that she had forgotten about Wynonna briefly. Not forgotten, but been distracted. Nicole could do that so easily. It wasn’t fair. She was not allowed to be happy while Wynonna hung on to dear life on the operating room table.

“Waves…” Nicole’s gentle voice broke through the haze. “Rosita left to grab us some dinner. Just some sandwiches, maybe some soup. Something that will go down easy.”

Waverly nodded and wrapped her hands around her own waist; sort of a self-hug.

“I was thinking about going for a walk...maybe getting some air.” Nicole continued. “Wynonna should be out of surgery in another thirty minutes, so we have time before they try to find us again.”

Waverly thought about it briefly, then she reached out her hand for Nicole to take. She would follow her anywhere, and the thought should have scared her but it diidn’t.

Nicole’s fingers threaded through hers and she started walking toward the front doors. Waverly walked as close to her as possible as she basically leaned into her entirely. They got outside and found a bench not far from the entrance. When they sat down, Nicole pulled out her phone at tapped a few buttons, then put it back in her pocket.

“What’d you do?” Waverly asked her.

“I set a timer for twenty minutes.” She pulled Waverly into her side and rested her chin on the other girl’s head. “You are allowed to be distracted and live in the present and just...we’re here for whatever you want to talk about that is not Wynonna at all. Then when the alarm goes off, we go inside and wait for the good news.”

Waverly actually felt herself smile. She expelled a small breath of air that tickled Nicole’s neck. Then she burrowed further into the redhead.

“I want to talk about you. We’re always talking about me. So tell me everything you can about yourself for the next twenty minutes.”

“Where do you want me to start?” Nicole asked her with a quick peck to her cheek.

“I think you missed.” Waverly smiled wider. Then she tapped her own lips with her finger. “You were aiming here, right?”

Nicole laughed out loud. Then she gently kissed Waverly on the lips but did not deepen it. When she pulled away, she smirked at Waverly’s pout. “Did you want to kiss me or let me tell you about my life?”

“Can’t we do both?” Waverly playfully whined.

“How can I talk if we’re kissing?”

“Fine.” Waverly huffed dramatically. “Raincheck on the kisses though.”

“Deal.”

“When did you first know you liked girls?” Wavelry asked earnestly.

“When I was twelve. I had a crush on my best friend.”

“Oh, did you ever tell her?” Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s lap and looked up at her happily.

Nicole gently weaved her fingers through Waverly’s hair as she spoke. “We kissed in sophomore year, but stopped being friends shortly after that. Gay panic, I assumed. For both of us. Small town mentality and all. She was the first girl I ever thought I loved.”

“Is it incredibly insensitive of me to say that I’m glad it didn’t work out between you two? I might not have ever met you otherwise.”

“I wasn’t ready to date a girl back then. I wasn’t out yet, and I have never been the kind of person who would want my girlfriend to have to stay in the closet for me.”

Waverly nodded her understanding, and let her eyes fall closed. “And you would never force anyone out of the closet either, I know you.”

“I think that timing means a lot when it comes to relationships. Do you think you would have been open...to me, if you were with someone else?”

Waverly thought about it. “I’m pretty sure that we could have found our way to each other no matter the circumstances.”

“I’d like to think so too, Waverly, in any universe.” Nicole smiled.

“When did you come out?” Waverly asked her next and Nicole stiffened automatically.

Waverly’s eyes popped open and she studied Nicole. “If it’s hard to talk about, you don’t have to.”

“I want to tell you Waverly, but the story is a bit longer than we have time for at the moment.”

Waverly’s face shone with understanding. “Another raincheck it is.”

“What else do you want to know?”

“Everything! What’s your biggest fear? Your happiest memory? Your favorite song? Your first pet’s name? What was your first car? Your favorite subject in high school. Favorite season. Worst food.”

She popped them off so quickly and with so much enthusiasm that Nicole chuckled at her with reverence. This girl was really something.

“Let’s see how many of those I actually remember? Biggest fear is being alone. Happiest memory is probably...don’t tease me okay, but the first time you kissed me.”

“Aww, really?!” Waverly beamed at her. “That’s mine too!”

Nicole smiled back and took one of Waverly’s hands in her own, then brought it to her lips and kissed her palm. Waverly’s eyes were glued to hers as she did it.

They kept holding hands while Nicole continued her list. “Favorite song is....I might have to get back to you on that one. I can’t really think clearly at the moment.” She smiled at Waverly. “First pet was a hamster I named Gizmo. First car, a beat-up old Taurus. But I bought her myself and I was so proud. She was red and I named her Lucy. I was fifteen and couldn’t drive her for a whole year but she was so worth it.”

Nicole smiled fondly at the memory and Waverly’s eyes sparkled as she watched her.

“Best subject History.” Nicole continued.

“Mine too!”

Nicole grinned at her. “Figured as much. Favorite season is Fall, because Halloween, duh.”

“Duh.” Waverly smirked.

“And worst food, potatoes. I’m allergic.”

Waverly’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?! Poor you.”

Nicole shook her head with a lopsided smile. “Yes, poor me.”

“I should be amazed that you remembered all those questions but you are a damn fine cop, so…”

“Damn fine, huh?”

“I mean, I’m pretty sure the fact that you leave one or two too many buttons on your shirt unbuttoned has got to be out of regulation somehow...not that I’m complaining, and well, your pants are also pressed so neatly and…”

Waverly’s eyes seemed to glaze over as she spoke, but she was cut off by the alarm on Nicole’s phone.

“Looks, like we gotta go.” Nicole said as she silenced the timer and helped Waverly sit up. 

Nicole stood first and pulled Waverly up to her. 

“Thanks for this, Nicole. It was everything I could have needed but didn’t know how to ask for.” She got up on her tippy toes and kissed Nicole softly on the lips before wrapping her in a tight hug.

“You’r welcome, Waverly. As I said before, I’d do anything for you.”

“Pretty sure you said you’d do anything to me, but I’m not compaining.” She smirked, then walked away with Nicole hurrying to follow.

 

XXXXXX

 

Rosita, Dolls, Doc, and Jeremy were all in the waiting room when they got back inside the hospital.

“Have her doctors come out yet?” Waverly asked when they approached them.

“Not yet, any minute now though.” Rosita said as she motioned toward a table that had food set out on it. “Help yourself whenever you’re ready.”

“Did you find out anything at the scene, Dolls?” Nicole asked.

“She took down four revenants. The last of the seven who attacked your homestead are all gone.” He spoke with reverence, knowing exactly what his words meant to Waverly.

“So...she won’t have to kill anymore?”

“Fish...the guy who helped her...he slowed the bleeding...he said that Bobo is thinning the pack. He plans to ‘take care of’ anyone who means either of you harm.” Dolls continued.

“It’s over, then?” Waverly asked almost too scared to hope.

“You won’t be hunted anymore, not sure if the curse it over yet though.” 

“But, Fish did say that she shot without being in pain. That’s a good thing, right?” Jeremy commented.

“Really?” Nicole asked hopefully. “No smoke or anything?”

“No smoke.”

“That is good news at least.”

“And Jack...he’s the one who took Willa. The one who killed her.” Dolls added.

Waverly stayed silent, but nodded to let him know she heard him.

“And Wynonna told Fish that...she wanted to live. I think...she was at peace, Waverly. She was finally at peace. She got the person who hurt you guys the most. She did it.” Jeremy spoke with a calm tone.

Nicole smiled at that and glanced over at Waverly and saw her breathe out deeply in what looked like relief.

“Thank you for telling me that, Jeremy.” 

Sudden movement from behind them drew their attention toward the glass doors where a doctor entered the room.

“Family of Wynonna Earp?” She announced when she approached them. 

Waverly already recognized the woman not only as Wynonna’s main surgeon, but also Mattie’s twin sister. Her presence calmed her simply because it was a recognizable face.

“How’d it go?” She asked her.

“Even better than expected. We thought she’d need extra blood, but she seems to be okay. The knife didn’t hit any organs or do much damage other than that she’s going to be really sore for a while. She had several other cuts and bruises, I’m assuming from the car crash you said she was in. She does likely have a concussion, but nothing else of significance.”

“So, when can I see her?”

“She’s sleeping right now.”

“Please…” Wavery begged. 

The doctor sighed. “I could probably let you in, but don’t wake her. And don’t stay long. Just enough to ease your mind and see that she’s okay.”

Waverly nodded resolutely. “Thank you.”

The doctor led Waverly away. Nicole looked relieved and shared a smile with the others. Jeremy went around the room and hugged each of them. 

“Hey, I’m going to step outside really quick and make a phone call. Let Waverly know I’ll be right back if she beats me.”

Rosita eyed her. “You okay?”

Nicole smiled at her gratefully for the concern. “I think I will be. It’s a long overdue conversation.”

Nicole excused herself and walked down the hall. She found the chapel empty and walked inside. She had always been spiritual, but hadn’t walked into a church in years. She did her fair share of praying these last several days to make up for it, at least that’s what she figured. 

She knew she probably shouldn’t be using her phone in such a place, but if the convesation she was about to have didn’t go well, she’d end up here anyway. So this way, it saved her time.

Her mom picked up on the third ring.

“Nicky? Is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me, mom.”

“Are you okay, is everything all right?” Her mom sounded genuinely concerned, which Nicole took as a good sign.

“Not really, but I will be.”

“What happened sweetheart?”

“A friend of mine almost died tonight. She’s okay, but…” And Nicole broke down for the first time in days. 

Her mom waited patiently for her to stop sobbing, and for her breathing to return to almost normal. “Did someone hurt her, honey?”

“Yes, Mom. He was a really bad man, and he did some really horrible things to other women and we weren’t sure if she…”

Nicole heard the hitch in her mom’s breathing and realized that she was relieving the past as well.

“She’ll be okay, though, Nicky. Because she has you, and your strong and amazing and...I never told you how proud of you I am.”

Nicole released a shaky breath as tears threatened to fall again.

“I also not got to tell you how sorry I am. Your father and I, we really missed up. We miss you, Nicky.”

“I miss you, too, Mom. And Daddy...”

“This girl, is she your girlfriend?” 

Nicole tried to detect traces of disgust or rejection or hate or any kind of ill thoughts. But she couldn’t find them.

“No. She’s not. She’s...like a sister to me. If I could have chosen my family...she would have been it. She’s snarky and funny and strong and brave and gentle and...she picks on me. Calls me every variation of ‘hot’ she can think of to use my name.”

“I thought you hated when people did that.”

“I used to. She’s different. Hers are more unique and heartfelt. It’s her way of showing affection, I think.”

“She sounds wonderful. I’m glad she’s going to be okay. I’m so sorry she had to go through something like that though...that you had to deal with it all over again.”

“You know that’s why I chose to be a cop, though, right, mom? You know that. I want to make sure I can stop as many as I can...and for the ones I can’t prevent, I’ll be there. Like you and dad were for me.”

“Is that Nicky?” Her dad’s voice was heard in the distance. “Put her on speaker phone.”

“You’re on speakerphone, honey.” Her mom told her unnecessarily.

“Hi, sweetheart.” Her dad spoke loudly and Nicole lost it again.

“Her friend was attacked, she almost died.” Her mother relayed to her father and she heard him hum in acknowledgement.

“Would you like us to come down to visit you? We’ll be there if you want us to.” He replied politely, the way he always had before things got bad.

It was as if nothing happened between them. As if it hadn’t been years since they last spoke, and as if bad words weren’t exchanged at the time. Nicole simultaneaously hated it but craved it. 

“You don’t need to come. I have people here, I have support here. I found a really great family.”

“Chosen family. I read about that.” Her mom commented offhandedly. 

“But you still have a family. Sure, we screwed things up with you, but you’re still our little girl, Nicky.” Her father told her.

“My being a lesbian hasn’t changed. I need you to understand that that’s not going to change.”

“We know.” Her mom spoke. “It took us by surprise and you’d already been through so much, we...I was scared for you. For what you would have to go through because of who you love. And honestly, I was selfish. I was thinking about all that I thought I was losing instead of all the things I would be gaining.”

Nicole was silent as she tried to understand what her mother was telling her. She let the words sink it; let them marinate in her mind. When did they have the change of heart?

“I am so ashamed of myself for what I said to you. I see how wrong I was.” Her dad broke the silence. “I know I made things worse for you, harder than they had to be. And I hate myself for it every day. First, I hated that I wasn’t able to protect you the way a father should have. Now, I hate myself for being the one that hurt you. I’ll never forgive myself for that. And I understand if you won’t either. I really messed up.”

Nicole listened to them. Truly listened. Then she thought about Wynonna and Waverly and the Earp curse. She thought about acceptance and forgiveness. She thought that if Wynonna could forgive the revenants, then she could forgive her parents. Wynonna held on to hatred for years and it nearly killed her. She had the hardest time forgiving herself, even though Waverly never stopped loving her.

Waverly loved Wynonna despite the screw ups and let downs and it had been worth it. Wynonna was a better person because Waverly hadn’t given up on her. Maybe at the time, she didn’t deserve all those second or third or fourth chances, but Waverly gave them to her anyway. Because Waverly refused to hang on to hate. Waverly refused to let grudges and hatred and revenge all that negativity keep her down or make her bitter. Waverly was literally an angel. And she did make those around her better simply because she believed in them. 

Maybe she would forgive her parents not because they deserved it or earned it, but because she chose to. She chose to be better. She chose to give them a chance to be in her life again because despite everything, she never stopped loving them. She never hated them. Her life would have been far easier if that were the case. But that was what a family was. Chosen or not. They were people who sometimes let you down. Who oftentimes disappointed you or even unintentionally hurt you (sometimes intentionally hurt you). They could hurt you the most because you cared about them the most. But the flip side of that is that they were worth it. Because when they didn’t let you down, when they rose to the occasion, when they admitted their wrongdoing and sincerely tried to be better...they could surprise you in ways no one else ever could. She had that with her chosen family, and maybe she could let herself have that with her parents again.

“I met a girl.”

“Really?” Her mom asked happily. “What’s her name? What’s she like?”

And so she told them everything. Minus the angel and demon parts of the story.

 

XXXXXXX

 

When Waverly first walked into Wynonna’s hospital room, she was equally relieved and heart-broken. Relieved that she was physically okay. That she was safe. Heart-broken because even though her body would be fine when it recovered properly, she couldn’t fathom what Wynonna had been through today. Kidnapped at gunpoint by one madman only to be stabbed by another. She killed four people today. Four. That made ten in total and she knew that no matter the reason for taking their lives--it had been self defense after all, Wynonna would have trouble being okay with it. Ever. 

She also never felt more useless in her life. Wynonna lay unconscious in front of her. She had been bleeding out in the middle of a field...alone. And all because Waverly thought she could get more research done without a drunken Wynonna to distract her. She had been so selfish. And when she got to the hospital and was told that Wynonna may need a blood transfusion, she was paralysed with incompetence. They weren’t blood sisters. She wouldn’t have been a viable match had Wynonna needed a kidney or something.

Waverly had to stop that train of thought, however, while she stood in Wynonna’s room and saw that she was breathing. On her own even. She had to let herself be thankful for the little things. That’s why she very carefully crawled in bed beside her sister and just laid with her. Breathed her in. She didn’t smell like  _ her  _ Wynonna though. She smelled sterile and dirty and bloody and so many contradictory things. She let herself be lulled into half slumber by Wynonna’s rhythmic breathing. Waverly let her had hand rest high on Wynonna’s waist, making sure she didn’t add pressure to the wound.

Perhaps, she should have set a timer so she wouldn’t get caught by the nurses and thrown out. That thought, made her think of Nicole and how wonderfully supportive and perfect she had been for her all day. All week really. Nicole was the one good thing that came out of this entire ordeal. Well, Nicole and Dolls and Jeremy and Doc. Rosita had already been an acquaintence that Waverly considered a friend on her loneliest days, but now she was truly a friend. Family even. You could never have enough family in your life. Especially, like this one she proudly discovered. 

Her relationship with Wynonna had greatly improved as of late as well. They had become the type of sisters Waverly always wanted them to be. Ones that would willingly die for each other. Not that she had thought about that much or at all until recently. But knowing that Wynonna loved her as fiercely as she loved Wynonna; and that, perhaps, Wynonna needed her too. That had been all she ever wanted. And she got it. She got that and so much more.

She thought about Wynonna’s open acceptance of her sexuality even though she had yet to label herself or even understand much more than the fact that she craved Nicole in a way she never thought possible. Nicole’s mere presence lit up her entire day and made her body thrum with excitement. Like she could never get enough, nor would she ever want to. She learned several things about Nicole today and couldn’t wait to learn more. To uncover everything there was to know about the redhead.

Then she thought about her other friends. How lost Doc looked tonight. The way that Jeremy, who usually used more words than a standard dictionary, had barely spoken a word. Dolls, always so calm and collected, was figgidy and used all the words that Jeremy seemed unable to say. And then there was Rosita, who looked just as concerned for Wavelry and Nicole and everyone else’s well-being as she did for Wynonna’s. She bought dinner for them, made sure to get them each their preferred beverage. She cared more than any near stranger had a right to, and that was what was remarkable about their makeshift family. They completed each other; complimented each other. All were stronger and better when they were together than when they were apart. The depth of which they cared for each other warmed Wavelry’s heart and she truly hoped Wynonna felt it with the intensity that she did. It was be almost impossible not to.

She allowed herself a few more minutes with Wynonna, before she regrettably left the room in order to update the others. But when she got to the waiting area, she immediately noticed that absence of a certain redheaded cop.

“Where’s Nicole?” She asked.

“She left when you did, she said she’d be back soon.” 

Waverly intended to wait for her, but her impatience got the best of her. She quickly let the others know that Wynonna was still sleeping and looked really good. Then she excused herself to find Nicole. She walked outside first, but it was dark by now and had gotten cold so she quickly went back inside to wander the halls. When she approached the chapel, she looked through the open window and saw Nicole kneeling on the floor with her entire body shaking. 

“Are you okay?” Waverly rushed to her and scooped Nicole up in her arms. “Wynonna’s fine. I just saw her, she’s good. She looks good.”

Nicole let herself be consumed by Waverly’s presence, but couldn’t bring herself to respond. It went overwhelmingly well with her parents and now that she had time to process everything from the last several hours, she couldn’t help but weep. For her own lost innocence, and also for the reclaiming of Wynonna’s. She felt so disheartened for her on a cellular level. For what she must have had to endure today. And she could no longer contain it. She had been as strong as she could for Waverly, but was allowed to be her parents’ little girl again. Those two colliding emotions were uncontrollable now and she was grateful that Waverly was willing to be strong for her this time. So she left herself cry.

It took longer than Nicole would have hoped to calm herself down, but she had to admit how content she felt in Waverly’s arms. She breathed her in as she slowly came back to the present. When she felt Waverly kiss the top of her head, she smiled to herself.

“Wanna talk about it, baby?” Waverly cooed in her hear as the term of endearment fell abidden from her lips.

Nicole licked her dry lips before she tried to speak. “How’s Wynonna?”

Waverly couldn’t help smiling at Nicole’s obvious concern. “She looks pretty good, all things considered. She’s still sleeping and you’re not changing the subject. Unless, you really don’t want to talk about it; in which case, that’s fine, we can just sit here and...be.”

Nicole sighed; both from relief at Wynonna’s favorable condition and also because she had to steel herself for the conversation that was yet to come.

“Have I ever told you how lucky I think you are?” Nicole asked and Waverly shook her head.

“Not sure anyone else would agree with you.”

Nicole smiled sadly. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re life is...complicated. But also, part of me would take slaying actual demons over most bad things in this world.”

Waverly could only imagine the horrors that Nicole faced as a cop. Her heart went out to the woman, and it made her respect and admire the other woman even more. Waverly and Wynonna had been born into this life, Nicole chose it. 

“I know you and Wynonna have your differences, and I know her leaving each time she did hurt you deeply. But I also see the love you have for each other, and I envy it. When she found out about us...she had no other reaction than about how I’m to treat you well and that she was happy you were happy. My family...they didn’t handle my coming out very well. We haven’t spoken in years, actually.”

“Nicole…” 

Waverly had no other words. She never liked Willa all that much, but if she were standing in front of her today--Waverly would be ecstatic to see her again. She would trade almost anything to have her family back. She couldn’t fathom what it would be like to have your family around you but be unable to see them. To hug them and talk to them. To just be loved by them. She didn’t know which would be worse, never seeing them again or going through what Nicole apparently had gone through with her family.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I kind of just need to get this all out anyway, before I break down again.” She waited a beat before she continued. “I was raped on my college campus when I was eighteen. Three weeks into my freshman year. I was on my way home from a night class on a Tuesday afternoon. We had two classes together, I recognized him instantly. We never had an actual conversation before, but we exchanged greetings once or twice.”

Nicole shivered at the memory and Waverly instinctively held her closer.

“I won’t go into details, I hate retelling it because each time I relive it. But anyway...that moment changed my life forever. And when I heard Wynonna was taken...I chose to be a cop so I could help stop things like this. I know what happened to Wynonna isn’t the same...but it will change her. Moreso than maybe killing the revenants is bound to. And I’ll do whatever I can to help her through it...but if I need to step away sometimes. If I get quiet or jumpy or irritable or...just know that it’s not her and it’s not you. I was so consumed with finding her today, with being their for you that I didn’t get a chance to really think about how I felt about it all. But then...when I came in here, it just hit me. Flashbacks...like it was happening all over again, and once again I couldn’t stop it. So I called my parents...and we have a lot more talking to do. Everything isn’t perfect or fixed or anything, but we talked. And I even told them about you.”

Nicole sniffed and wiped at her damp cheeks as she looked up to gauge Waverly’s reaction to her entire story.

“You’ve been so amazing for me through all of this, especially today. I don’t know how you did that with all that you’re going through. I’m sorry to add to your already full plate.” Waverly looked visably pained at the thought of it.

“Waves, it’s fine. You didn’t know, and I wouldn’t change a thing about today. We got Wynonna back, she’s okay. I’m patching things up with my parents. I call it a win.”

Waverly nodded but still looked conflicted.

“What’s on your mind, Waverly? Tell me.”

“I’m glad you told me, thank you for trusting me with this instead of thinking that I wasn’t able to handle it. You don’t always have to be the one taking care of me though, I want to be able to take care of you, too. So let me know what you need from me.”

“That means a lot, thank you.” She relaxed further into Waverly’s embrace. “And I’m not forgetting that you called me, baby.”

Waverly swallowed thickly, then looked away with embarrassment. “Yeah, well.”

Nicole smiled sweetly at her and stole a quick, chaste kiss. Waverly grinned as Nicole pulled away.

“Now, tell me what you told your parents about me? Do they love me? Parents always love me.”

Nicole shook her head with a playful smile. “I’m sure they do, Waves. It’d be hard not to.”

“You bet your ass it’d be hard.” She frowned thoughtfully. “That sounded less weird in my head.”

Nicole chuckled then extracted herself from Waverly’s arms and stood up, then she pulled Waverly up with her and they kissed more deeply this time. Waverly bit Nicole’s lip playfully and Nicole groaned in frustration.

“Waves, we gotta get out of this chapel...you’re making me have impure thoughts.”

Waverly smirked, then latched her mouth onto Nicole’s pulse point and sucked hard until she heard Nicole release a string of moaned curses. She pulled away and licked her lips as her eyes darkened. 

“Yeah, impure thoughts...check.”

Nicole closed her eyes and tried to bite back a smile but she couldn’t contain her pure joy in Waverly’s presence. “Waverly Earp, you will be the death of me.”

“Nicole Haught, you say the sweetet things.” She exaggeratedly fluttered her eyelids at the redhead and gave her the most innocent smile she could muster.

Nicole was all smiles as she held Waverly’s hand and they exited the chapel together.

 

XXXXXXXXX

Not long after Nicole and Waverly returned to the waiting area to sit with the others, one of Wynonna’s nurses said they were allowed to visit her. She was still sleeping, but had started to stir so she should be awake soon. The nurse tried to limit the number of visitors to two or three, but when both Nicole and Dolls flashed her their badges; she decided not to argue with them. 

Waverly crawled back in bed with her sister and held her while Nicole stood beside Waverly and rested a hand on the other girl’s shoulder in a show of comfort and support. Waverly felt content in that moment, being among the people she cared about most in this world. Rosita pulled up one of the chairs and sat closer to the bed, on the opposite side of Nicole and Waverly. Jeremy followed her and pulled his chair to sit beside Rosita while Doc and Dolls stood awkwardly in the corner of the room to watch over the others. 

None of them had to wait too long because Wynonna started to thrust a bit in her sleep and murmur nonsequencial things until she startled everyone when she shot up and looked around the room wide eyed and scared.

“Hey, you’re in the hospital, your safe.” Waverly whispered as non-threateningly as she could.

Wynonna’s eyes started to focus and she saw her friends gathered around her and felt Waverly’s presence at her side. She instantly relaxed and laid back down, this time on her back. She gestured toward Waverly.

“Come here.” 

Waverly slowly leaned into her sister and sighed happily when Wynonna held her closer with a one-armed hug.

“Everything hurts.” Wynonna pounted.

“I can find a nurse to up your pain meds.” Nicole offered. 

She turned to leave but Wynonna grabbed her hand and held her awkwardly in place. Nicole smiled at the gesture and squeezed Wynonna’s hand back in response.

Silence overtook the room because no one really knew what to say or where to begin.

“I’m really glad you’re okay, Wynonna.” Dolls told her. “I’m going to head out, I have to meet with my boss to discuss today’s events.”

He left the room without fanfare. Doc was the next to leave as he walked toward the bed and awkwardly squeezed around Jeremy. After he politely removed his cowboy hat, he bent over and kissed Wynonna softly on the forehead.

“I share Dolls’ sentiments, I am happy you are safe.” When he stood up and put his cowboy hat back on, he added. “I’m going to finish at your homestead. Your home should be ready to live in by the time you are discharged.”

He, too, exited the room without further acknowledgement.

“In case you’re wondering, Dolls put peacemaker in Waverly’s Jeep. Fish hid it before you were taken by ambulance so you wouldn’t have to answer any questions about it or anything. And Dolls also is assisting in the investigation, but the likely narrative will be that Tucker tried to kill you like he did several other women around town and you shot him with his own gun.”

Wynonna sighed. “If they do an autopsy, they’ll find out that he died by a broken neck because somehow Bobo Del Ray has magical powers and had him suspended in air and snapped his neck without laying a hand on him.”

Waverly’s and Nicole’s eyes widened at Wynonna’s confession. But it was Jeremy who responded.

“Wow. Okay. Maybe I’ll let Dolls know so he can find a way to not have them order an autopsy.”

He left the room quickly after that.

Rosita nervously played with the fabric from Wynonna’s blanket as she sat in her chair silently. She didn’t know what to say. Or if she should talk. Or if she should leave.

“I think I lifted the curse...or at least, I was able to touch peacemaker without getting burnt. And with the last of the seven gone...I feel…” 

Wynonna spoke softly but her tone sounded  _ off  _ to Waverly. Like she was either withholding something, or still lost in the moment. Maybe it was both.

“You don’t have to talk about it until you’re ready.” She told her.

Wynonna lazily nodded then let her eyes close for a moment or so. 

“Jeremy offered me a job.” Rosita spoke into the silence. “Well, Jeremy insisted he needed a new lab tech and Dolls offered me the job. When I can leave Purgatory.”

Waverly smiled at her. “That’s really great, but I’ll miss you at Shorty’s.”

“I’ll still come back. It’ll be fun working with Jeremy. Did you know I was a chemistry major? I used to want to be a scientist. I wanted to find cures and save people and travel the world. As soon as I’m able to leave Purgatory, I’m going on a vacation. I’ll probably drive all the way to the ocean just because I can.”

Wynonna smiled at her and opened her eyes to really study her. She seemed happy, almost free. And it was in that moment, that Wynonna understood what the Earp Curse had taken from more people than just her family. Many of the revenants were probably just like Rosita, normal and good people who got caught in the crosshairs. Like Fish, who simpy fell in love with the wrong person way back when and had been unfairly tethered to him ever since.

She knew she did the right thing in trying to end the curse without killing them all. However, she did feel oddly at peace after killing the man who plagued her nightmares and her memories for fifteen years. She came face to face with the man who killed Willa, and she was able to take him down before he could lay a hand on Waverly next. Knowing that the revenants that were responsible for invading their home and ruining hers and Waverly’s lives were gone now made Wynonna feel complete. Like perhaps now, she could shut that book on her life and start again with a clean slate. Maybe they all could. Starting with Rosita.

Wynonna reached for Rosita’s nervously fidgeting hands and rested hers on them to still her. Rosita glanced up at Wynonna and smiled hesitantly at her.

“You deserve to have all that and more, Rosita. But when you’re out there doing great things and seeing the whole wide world, don’t forget about us mere mortals.”

Rosita laughed out loud at that. “Like I could forget you. And you guys are anything but mere mortals.”

Nicole looked fondly down at Wavelry and whispered. “You got that right.”

Rosita gave her a strange look, but said nothing in response. 

“Oh, and I think Jeremy might have an admirer. Fish stopped by earlier, to check on your recovery, Wynonna. And he brought a coffee and some dinner for Jeremy. It was adorable.”

“I missed it!” Waverly frowned. “Is he cute?”

“Is he sane?” Nicole asked next.

“He’s a good guy, I approve.” Wynonna told them. “He did save my life after all.”

“That’s it, he won me over.” Nicole replied.

“Yup, I ship it.” Waverly grinned. “Looks, like your next Rosita. What’s your type?”

Her eyes widened, she slid her hand out of Wynonna’s grasp and stood up. “That’s my cue. I’ll check in on you later, yeah?”

Wynonna nodded at her and watched as Rosita quickly exited the room.

“Geez, baby girl, way to scare all my friends away.” 

“What’d I say?”

Nicole walked around the bed and took one of the recently vacated chairs, which caused Waverly to audibly pout at her absence. Nicole smiled up at her adoringly and shrugged as she mouthed ‘sorry.’

“Really? Do you guys practice your heart eyes in the mirror or does it just come naturally?” Wynonna teased when she saw the look that passed between them

“You’re just jealous.” Waverly taunted softly as she burrowed further into her sister.

“Yeah, I kind of am.”

Nicole smirked at Wynonna’s response. Before Waverly could help herself she burst out crying. Wynonna tried to pull her closer and Nicole was out of her chair and back at Waverly’s side instantly.

“Shhh, hey, I’m here. Waves, I’m okay.” Wynonna told her anxiously. “We did it.”

Nicole even felt tears pooling in her own eyes with the reminder of how close they had been to not having Wynonna with them. 

“Haught damn, not you too. I won’t be able to stop myself from crying if you start.” Wynonna stated when she looked up at the officer for help in how to console her sister.

“I’m sorry...it’s just…” 

Nicole’s shaky words caused Waverly to weep harder. Wynonna groaned and moved over as far as she could to the other side of the bed and laid on her uninjured side. Waverly immediately reattached herself onto her sister like a hopeless koala bear. Then Wynonna patted the minimal space left on the bed. 

“Well, come on then.”

Nicole barked out a wet laugh, wiped her eyes and climbed into bed and sandwiched Waverly between them. They cried themselves out and held each other until a nurse walked into the room and gave them a strange look. When she attempted to yell at them for upsetting her patient, Wynonna gave her the fiercest glare she could muster and the nurse shook her head and exited the room without another word.

“So...I’m an angel.” Waverly finally broke the heavy silence that fell between them.

“Yeah, duh. Remember, Mommy always did call you her little angel. Like I always said...you’re the best of us.”

“No, I mean…”

“I knew what you meant. I figured it out.”

“What? How?”

“When I was with those revenants, the ones who attacked the homestead...I felt at peace with myself for the first time. I was starring at the men who ruined our lives. And Jack...he’s the worst of us. And then there was Tucker, and he was human. And I thought about good and evil and monsters and demons and where I fit in it all. And you know what? I saw you. Perfectly imperfect you. I’ll probably still let you down. I’ll still be an annoying asshole and I quite possibly have a drinking problem. I say all the wrong things and I did some really stupid things. But you never blamed me for Daddy. Or for not saving Willa. You...I might suck as a person, but I was not like those guys. Not like Tucker or Jack. I’m not evil or a monster.”

She wiped at her eyes and sniffed her snotty nose as she tried to continue. 

“You always forgive. You wanted to find a way to save the revenants. You made me believe  _ I _ could be saved. That I could save them. Dolls and Doc and Nicole are good and honorable people, but they are lawmen...and women, and they killed people, too. But I don’t think they’re bad. They’re still the best people I know. So, why can’t that be true for me?”

“It is true for you, Wynonna.” Waverly told her and Nicole nodded her agreement.

“Anyway, so, when I got to thinking about it...I realized that the reason your blood didn’t match mine and was the opposite of Rosita’s was because you were different. You were better. You were the opposite of a demon and, logically, that would make you an angel. Which made since, becaue you’ve always been my angel. You’ve always delivered me from the darkness. Even when I was content to drawn myself in my sorrow, you always patiently waited for me to come back to you. And I did. Always. When I realized I was stabbed, all I thought was that I just wanted to come back to you. I promised you I would stay this time and I meant it.”

Wynonna prepared for Waverly to burst into tears again, and she expected it when she saw Nicole’s eyes start to well up again. But Waverly just stared at her in awe; mouth wide open as her eyes sparked with affection.

“I love you Wynonna.” She told her. “But as I said before, you’re wrong. You’re the best of us.”

“Whatever. And Haughtpants, if you bring up this conversation again or mention to Doc or Dolls the  _ nice,  _ ugh…” She faked gagging. “Things I might have said about them...or you, I will rescind my offer to let you date my sister.”

“What? You can’t do that. You can’t threaten my girlfriend.” Waverly sputtered.

“Girlfriend?” Wynonna raised an eyebrow as she watched Nicole beam proudly at the words.

“Kind of. Kind of girlfriend.” Waverly amended.

“Kind of?” Nicole frowned immediately.

“You both suck, you know that.” Waverly pouted, but couldn’t really do the dramatic stormout she intended because she was sandwiched between two people she had no desire to leave.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Dolls pulled up beside a white Ford Escape and waited for the woman who drove it to step out of the vehicle. When a blonde woman exited he gave her a curt nod in greeting.

“Agent Lucado.”

“Agent Dolls. You said you have an update.”

“I do. I wanted to inform you in person that the demon problem has been taken care of.”

“I am happy to hear that, but do you have proof?”

“Proof that there are no more demons? How could I? There are no more demons.” He stated angrily.

“I see. And if I am to take you at your word…”

“You are, I have done everything you have ever asked of me. And more.”

“You have, I apologize.” She studied him. “I will have a re-assignment for you in the morning. Report at 0500.”

He was silent for a moment, then he reached in his pocket and handed her his badge.

“I am staying here, respectfully, I quit.”

“You can’t just quit, not after all the money we put into creating you. Even if I wanted to, they wouldn’t just let you walk away now.”

“I killed people for them...for you. I helped recruit people for your sick experiments. I can hardly live with some of the things I’ve done in the name of Black Badge for the sake of this country. But I just watched a woman find a way to win with as little collateral damage as possible. I know there are other ways now, I have seen better ways. I cannot go back.”

“Then we are at an impasse because I can’t let you go.”

He tossed his badge on the ground, took a deep breathe and exhaled a steady stream of fire. Lucado jumped back in fear as she stared at him.

“You can control it?” She asked when the flames died down.

He nodded. “I’m no threat to the people of Hell or Purgatory.” 

Dolls bent down to grab the charred remnants of his badge and tossed the piping hot metal at his superior.

“Tell them I died, I combusted or something. That I couldn’t control it and you had to put me down. Anything. You owe me, Lucado. I saved your ass more times than either of us can count. I was your lapdog for far too long.”

She thought about his demand and finally sighed in resignation. 

“You aren’t the kind of person to plant roots. What happenes when you’re ready for something more, something bigger? You can’t come to me months from now and change your mind. If we do this, it’s permenant.”

“I don’t plan to change my mind. I feel at home for the first time. These people...I…”

She smiled at him knowingly. “I’m happy for you. I wish you could have given me a better parting gift…” Lucado raised her hand that held his badge. 

“How about I confirm to you the existence of angels. That’s how we will win this war, Lucado, because there are far better people than us in this world. We’re not alone fighting the monsters and demons. You don’t have to keep creating bigger and better monsters to fight them. There are better options.”

Lucado appeared impressed, then eyed him warily. “I don’t suppose you’d let me study a blood sample or evaluate these angels for myself.”

“I would never hand over someone I care about to you or Black Badge.”

“I figured as much.” She sighed. “I’m not as evil as you seem to think, Agent. My life was chosen for me much like yours was.” She turned the badge over in her fingers, then placed it in her own coat pocket. “I understand your wanting to get out and I support it. Maybe someday, you can help me find a way out.”

He smiled at her with pride. “I know a couple of really smart people who will find you a way.”

“Now, that is a promise I’ll hold you to.”

“You have my word. If you really want out, you’ll have a home with us here.”

They kept eye contact for a few moments before she nodded and turned to open her car door. “I do hope to see you again, Xavier.”

“You will, you have my word.”

 

XXXXXXX

 

Doc, Rosita, Dolls, Jeremy and Fish worked to restore the Earp Homestead over the next two days. With no more foreseen issues involving the revenants, Waverly and Wynonna decided to have Waverly’s old trinket reburied on their land so that Rosita and Fish were able to enter their property again.

The five of them had bonded over the last few days as they prepared for Wynonna and Waverly’s arrival. Rosita even helped the boys decorate with balloons and banners to welcome the sisters home. And Nicole had been texting Rosita back and forth with different suggestions, per Waverly, about interior decorations. Throw pillows, extra blankets. The colors to pain the walls, though Waverly wanted to paint her own bedroom and figured Wynonna may want to pick out her own colors for her bedroom. Besides, they all figured that it was best not to touch Willa’s stuff or her room without Wynonna. So, that room (soon to be Wynonna’s) was left untouched.

Nicole helped a few hours each day; mostly when Waverly fell asleep next to her sister in the hospital bed. The redhead had refused to leave Waverly’s side unless the girl was asleep. And even then, sometimes she just watched her in peaceful slumber. It was in those moments that Wynonna and Nicole really talked.

“Thanks for keeping your word, Haught.”

Nicole sat in a chair beside Wynonna’s bed while Waverly slept. 

“About taking care of Waverly.” Wynonna added when Nicole remained silent.

“You never had to tell me to, Earp, I would have on my own. But you’re welcome.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “The last name thing is my thing.”

“She wasn’t the only one that was worried about you, just so you know.” Nicole decided not to take Wynonna’s bait to change topics. 

“I didn’t realize you cared.”

This time, Nicole rolled her eyes. “You really don’t realize what you mean to people do you?”

Wynonna shrugged. “What happened to you...I mean, Waverly didn’t tell me anything, but I see the way she looks at you when you get quiet. Sometimes, I don’t think you realize you seem distant or lost in thought. I never was the kind of person who noticed those things...but, damnit Nicole, I care. And I know Waverly cares. It’s like she’s worried about you.”

Nicole inhaled deeply as she watched Waverly, then looked at Wynonna. Her expression was so genuine and full of concern that it caused Nicole’s breath to hitch. She exhaled shakily.

“You don’t have to tell me, Lord knows I keep my own secrets sometimes. And I probably get that distant look sometimes, too. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Wynonna explained when she noticed the way that Nicole looked at her.

“I had my own Tucker Gardner. If you catch my drift.”

Wynonna nodded and her expression saddened at the realization. “I’m sorry you went through that Nicole. Maybe...maybe we could help each other. I suck at talking and at feelings...but, I get it. And I guess it could be nice to know someone else who gets it.”

Nicole chuckled and shook her head as she wiped at her watery eyes. “You’re better than you know, Wynonna. I might take you up on that offer, from time to time.”

“Just let me know what you need and when. Sometimes, we can just sit and...I think that could be nice, too. To not have to talk about it. I think I could use that as well.”

“I’d like that.” Nicole reached out and grabbed Wynonna’s hand. “If I had a sister, I would want her to be like you.”

Waverly swatted at both of them blindly, her eyes still closed. “You guys talk too much. I’m trying to sleep over here.”

She yawned then opened her eyes and took in her two favorite people. “You’re lucky I don’t mind sharing, sweetie pie.”

“Which one of us are you talking about?” Wynonna asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Shut up you.” Waverly blushed as she covered her face. “For your information, I was talking to Nicole and telling her I’d share you as a sister. But I changed my mind, she can have you!”

Nicole smiled at the way they teased each other and was happy to be included in it. To be invited to be a part of it. Part of their family. 

The doctor discharged Wynonna shortly after and Nicole sent a quick text to their friends to let them know to be ready. When they got Wynonna into Waverly’s Jeep, Waverly drove them toward the homestead.

“Wait. There’s something I need to do first. Will you take me to see Bobo?” Wynonna wondered.

“What’re you going to do, Wynonna?” Waverly wondered. “He kept his word...he eliminated any threat to us. We...you don’t have to do this.”

“He tricked you, Waverly. Into letting the other revenants onto our land, into our home. He let Jack…”

“I’ll support you in whatever you choose, Wynonna. I just don’t think it’s necessary.”

Wynonna remained silent, but smiled to herself when Waverly drove away from the homestead and toward where Bobo must be. When they arrived at a delapitated trailer park, several revenants walked out to greet them. Wynonna walked through them, acknowledging them and asking them were to find Bobo. Eventually, they found him waiting for them.

“Did you come to kill me, Wynonna, because I wouldn’t blame you.” He told her sincerely.

“I don’t know yet.”

“Waverly…” He acknowledged and bowed in front of her. “My angel.”

“What? No, she’s not your anything.” Wynonna growled.

“That’s not...I didn’t…” 

“It’s okay, Wynonna. I’m okay.” Waverly tried to pacify her sister.

Nicole anxiously waited in the distance. The other revenants gathered around as well. Wynonna took hold of peacemaker and raised it to Bobo’s head. It glowed bright gold as per usual. 

“Make your peace,  Bobo.”

He glanced toward Waverly. “Do you forgive me?”

“I never hated you Bobo. I never had room to hold a grudge or hold on to that kind of hatred. I was too busy trying to keep what was left of my family together.”

“I never meant for Willa to die.” He said as an afterthought.

“But she did.” Wynonna gritted out through her tears.

“I never hated anyone. I never hated Wyatt for the curse. Or the Stonewitch for casting it.” She took a step toward her sister and rested her hand on Wynonna’s shoulder. “And I never hated you for shooting Daddy, and I certainly never felt that you failed us by not saving Willa. I was just so grateful to still have you. I always just wanted you to be grateful to have me. To have me be enough for all that you lost.”

Wynonna sobbed loudly and Waverly held her sister from behind. Nicole watched the scene unfold and tried to contain her own tears. Bobo leaned forward, resting his head on the barrell of peacemaker and looked into Wynonna’s eyes.

“Do it, Wynonna. Please. I have allowed so much to be taken from you and I will not be the reason for any more of your pain. I have made my peace. I’m sorry.”

Wynonna closed her eyes and steadied her breath, she cocked the pistol and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she noticed that instead of glowing gold, the barrell had now shone bright blue. She bit her lip and swallowed thickly. 

“I forgive you, Bobo.” Then she lowered the gun. “And I forgive myself.”

Waverly hugged her tighter and Nicole smiled proudly from behind them. Bobo looked at Wynonna oddy, then stepped away. 

“You…” He held up his hands and looked at them with a strange fascination. “Do you feel it?”

He directed his words at his friends who had gathered around them. They nodded and murmurs echoed throughout the crowd.

“I feel...ligher. Free. I can’t describe it.”

Nicole’s phone buzzed with a text from Rosita.

_ I think they did it. They broke the curse.  _

Another buzz of her phone. Rosita again.

_ Doc said he feels it too. What’d they do? Are you guys okay? _

Nicole typed a quick response.

_ We’re more than okay. I’ll explain later. See you soon _ .

She looked up from her phone and saw Wynonna and Waverly walking toward her. Waverly had a wide smile on her face and Wynonna looked more at peace than she had ever seen her. When they approached, Waverly’s phone buzzed.

“It’s Mattie.” She read the message and her smile grew impossibly larger. “She said that the magic has shifted. The curse is over.” She lept into Wynonna’s arms. “You did it!”

Wynonna hugged her back. “We did it.”

 

XXXXXX

 

They all celebrated at the newly restored homestead. A bonfire and s’mores per Waverly’s request, and all the whiskeys per Wynonna’s. Loud music played in the background as they laughed and danced and enjoyed each other’s company for no other reason than that they wanted to be around each other. That they felt content and at home with one another. After an hour or so, even Mattie joined them.

Nicole and Waverly shared a slow dance with no music at all playing because Doc finally got Jeremy to shut off the radio so they could talk together without shouting. The others watched as Nicole twirled Waverly around in a circle and the shorter girl laughed contageously. They couldn’t help smiling either.

Jeremy regaled Fish, Mattie and Doc with fantastical stories about his latest idea for an experiment. Rosita happily joined in giving her pros and cons to the formula Jeremy was describing. Dolls shook his head with amusement; truly happy to count these people as his friends. Rosita touched his arm to get his attention and he joined in the conversation as well. Adding far more cons than pros for Jeremy’s liking. 

Wynonna watched them for a while before she turned her attention back to Waverly and Nicole who were still off in their own little world. Then she stood up and announced that she was going to go to the bathroom and grab another drink. The rest of group nodded at her in acknowledgement but continuted their passionate debate about a comletely different topic this time. Waverly and Nicole paused in their dancing to watch Wynonna walk away.

“I think I’ll go check on her in a minute. Maybe all of this is too much for her so soon after everything.” Waverly stated.

“I still can’t believe she did it.” Nicole said with a smile. “I mean, I can. Your sister’s a badass.”

Waverly smiled proudly. “Yes, she is. I can’t believe that we get to be home again...it feels so surreal being here. Nice though, to create happy memories to hopefully replace all the bad ones.”

Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly; a quick peck on her lips. “I adore you, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly weaved her fingers through Nicole’s hair and pulled her into another, less chaste, kiss. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you, Nicole Haught. Or I’m getting there.”

Nicole surged forward and reattached their mouths. Waverly could feel Nicole’s smile as they slowed their kiss and ended up just holding each other for another minute or so.

When they pulled away, she sighed regrettably. “I’m going to go check on Wynonna.”

Nicole nodded and walked over to the group. Rosita made room for her on the bench next to her, the one closest to the fire. 

“What are we talking about?”

“Jeremy’s planning a roadtrip. Since some of us have never left Purgatory…”

“Sounds fun! Where are we going?” She asked with a smile and everyone threw their ideas at her excitedly.

Yup, they were well passed drunk at the moment, and Nicole couldn’t help laughing with them. 

Waverly looked around the kitchen but there was no Wynonna in sight. She knocked on the bathroom door and realized it was unlocked and empty. When she walked up the stairs, she heard soft sobs coming from Willa’s old room. Wynonna sat on her bed, holding Waverly’s old stuff bear and she was crying. Full body sobs. Waverly ran to her and scooped her sister up in her arms and then she wiped at the tears with her thumbs. She kissed both of Wynonna’s cheeks before she held her face in her hands and really looked at her sister. Wynonna stared back, bright blue eyes free from self-hatred and guilt, but still full of pain.

“What’s wrong?”

“Did you know...I never really cried for Daddy or Willa? I wouldn’t let myself because I didn’t think I deserved to.” Wynonna twirled Mr. Plumpkins in her hands and looked at Waverly. “Plus, I wanted to be strong for you. You were all I had left. But you were the one who took care of me, baby girl. You helped me to bed when I had too much to drink, you held me through my nightmares. I tried to be strong, but you were the strong one.”

“Wynonna, you don’t have to keep apologizing or...whatever this is.”

Wynonna shook her head and handed Mr. Plumpkins to Waverly. “This was yours right, I never understood how Willa always ended up with your favorite stuffed animal when you wouldn’t even let me touch it.”

“She kidnapped him, tortured him and held him for ransom until I did whatever she asked and then she’d return him. Until she got bored and did it all over again.”

“Jesus, Waverly. I’m sorry.”

Waverly shrugged. “She was a pain in my ass most of the time, but she was my sister and I loved her anyway.”

“You love too freely. Sometimes when they don’t deserve it. And I’m not talking about me this time.”

Waverly shrugged again. “Yeah, well. That’s my curse, I guess.”

“Please, no more talking about curses.”

“Never again.” Waverly hugged her stuffed animal to her chest and smiled. “So, speaking of love...I may have just told Nicole that I might be in love with her.”

“Well, yeah, duh.” Wynonna noticed the panicked look on Waverly’s face. “Hey, that girl is in love with you, anyone can see it. Just because she didn’t say it back yet.”

Waverly bit her lip. “You don’t think it’s too soon?”

Wynonna shook her head. “I can’t possibly tell you how you feel, Waverly. If you feel it, it’s real and I, for one, think that no one could possibly be good enough for my baby sister. But if you had to fall in love with somebody, you can’t do better that Nicole.”

Waverly beamed brightly. “Thanks. I...Nicole’s family isn’t supportive of her...you know.”

“Haughtness?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “It means everything to both of us that you support us. That you accept us.”

“Dude, I will find Nicole’s parents myself and kick some sense into them if I have to.” Wynonna looked at her sister fondly. “I don’t just accept you, I love you. Whole heartedly and no matter what, you got that? Being gay or an angel or not my sister by blood...none of it changes anything for me, understand?”

The determination in Wynonna’s voice made it clear how desparately she needed Waverly to understand her. To believe her. And she did.

“And none of the things you have done or think you failed to do as a sister ever made me love you any less either, okay? Just so you know.”

“I do now. Yes.” Wynonna reached for her sister’s hand. “And just so  _ you  _ know. I’m here for good. And if you want to...I don’t know, find out where you came from. Who you are. I will support you in that as well.”

Waverly let her head fall on her sister’s lap and sighed as she felt Wynonna’s fingers instantly weave through her hair.

“Nah, I don’t need to. I already have a family. And they are amazeballs.”

Wynonna laughed at that and Waverly smiled at the sound. It felt so free, so truly joyous. She could get used to that sound for the rest of her life. That sat together in peaceful silence, and lost track of the time. They were startled out of their reverie when they heard footsteps running frantically up the stairs and stared as a breathless Nicole stood in the doorway.

“I just realized that you said you loved me and I never said it back which is ridiculous because I pretty much fell for you the moment we first met.”

Nicole heaved another few breaths and gave her a lopsided smile that put her dimples of full display. Waverly melted at the confession and Wynonna smiled as well. Then the elder Earp eased herself from underneath her sister and stood from the bed. 

“I think I’ll leave the two of you alone.” Then she smirked and lowered her voice conspiratorially. “But if you two plan to do, you know…” She gestured inappropriately lewd with her hands. “Please take it to your room, don’t defile mine.”

Both Nicole and Waverly blushed widly and Wavelry sputtered a bit which only made Wynonna cackle on her way out the door.

“Sometimes I think I hate her.” Nicole said when Wynonna was out of earshot. 

Waverly motioned for Nicole to come to her and the redhead followed willingly. Waverly sat up and reached for Nicole, pulling her down onto her. They kissed for a few seconds before Nicole propped herself up and looked down at Waverly.

“Wynonna said not to defile it.” 

Waverly smirked at her wickedly. “I think we are safe for now...unless, you want to stop…”

Nicole’s eyes widened and she shook her head. She lowered herself back on top of Waverly and started to suck on her neck, then she softly bit at Waverly’s pulse point as one hand rested on the flat of Waverly’s now exposed stomach. Waverly shoved her off of her and sat up quickly. Her breathing became erratic.

“Sorry, I didn’t. We can stop, I…” Nicole started, but Waverly climbed off the bed and tried to drag a worried Nicole with her. “I won’t do it again. Waves. I would never…”

“Hey, Nicole, it’s fine. Better than fine.” She leaned into Nicole to whsiper huskily into her ear. “I just thought we should take it to my room, to be safe.”

Nicole’s eyes widened with understanding and darkened intensely. “Where you go I go.”

Waverly led Nicole to her room and had every intention of showing the redhead just how sure she was that she loved her. Because Wynonna was right, the heart wanted what the heart wanted. And she was pretty sure that hers would always want Nicole. In this universe and the next.

 

 


End file.
